In Pursuit of Being
by Ticklesivory
Summary: Obidala. AU, postTPM, QuiGon is dead and Anakin doesn't exist. ObiWan is about to meet Padmé, but a different Padmé than you are expecting, although one who is still determined to ensure the survival of her people.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Lavendar dust fills the air of Ruwee, its dense powder heavily infiltrating the barren planet's atmosphere and choking out the rare spike of sunshine that strikes out from a distant orbiting star -- one which obviously has abandoned its mate.

In the distance, two beings appear, slowly making their way through the violaceous swirling particles, defying the doomed substratosphere that refuses to support any life -- evident in the half-buried space vehicle that the duo come upon.

The crash site is their sole purpose for venturing out of their shelter which lies three days' travel away, in order to investigate this possible and hopeful salvation.

Suddenly, the sound of a mechanical hum rises over the screaming wind as an arm that is not quite humanoid reaches out and with extraordinary strength, pries back the hatch of the shuttle that is partially buried in purple dust.

A blue stream of light emanating from the eye of one of the beings sweeps back and forth across the cramped and collapsed, darkened cockpit, landing upon two figures slumped in their seats. Ghostly white, dried, black blood caked upon their faces, their wounds filling with purple dust, it is obvious they are no longer alive, but a pale, slim hand checks for vital signs just in case. Although it wouldn't matter. Death would seek them out quickly in this desolate place. Slender fingers feel for a pulse that is no longer existent and then sweep away the gathered dust upon the chest of the corpse's uniform in order to be able to read the insignia printed there.

The voice issuing out is female, monotone, and utterly void of emotion. "Galactic Exploration Society." She says before turning the beam of blue to her companion still standing in the makeshift doorway. "Sabé, inform the queen the passengers are deceased, but the ship may be salvageable." 

A sharp nod is the only reply received, before a series of clicks is heard and the transmission is complete. The message received: No survivors, but after nearly one hundred seasons, they may have found what they have been waiting for.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One **

Obi-Wan Kenobi, newly decorated Jedi Knight of the Coruscant Order was up to his waist in mud, and only with the assistance of the Force, would he be able to pull himself out of his predicament. However, the citizens of the planet Mobus, were a friendly, if not slightly disagreeable race, and they quickly lent the Jedi a hand, or in their case, a paw -- pulling his body out of greenish muck, although leaving his boots behind.

The situation would have been comical in any other circumstance, and on many missions before, had he and his Master struggled against the devastating effects of nature, but the young knight couldn't find it within himself to laugh.

His grief was too fresh, the pain still too close to examine.

His Master, Qui-Gon Jinn, had been killed on their last mission. A fatal diplomatic envoy to the small planet of Naboo. The governor there, a man by the name of Bibble, had alerted the Jedi to a possible invasion of their planet by the Trade Federation -- a greedy corporation who had taken over most of the trade lanes in the Bothan Sector.

He should've listened to the Force. Heeded its warning. But his Master told him to be mindful of the present, and so Obi-Wan ignored its call.

And in the end, had paid the ultimate price. The entire escapade had been a set-up -- a ploy to get the Jedi to Naboo, where they were met by a warrior previously thought to be extinct. A Sith. A being skilled in the arts of the Force, but who wielded the Dark Side as powerfully as the Jedi did the Light.

Although Obi-Wan had dueled bravely, his Master had been struck down. And even though he had killed their vicious opponent himself, it did little to diminish his grief.

In response, the Jedi Council knighted him and sent him away on a relief mission. To help the beings of Mobus rebuild their villages after a massive landslide had demolished most of them.

It took several weeks to reach the planet that lay just inside the Unknown Regions, and many days to figure out a way to communicate with the tall, furry creatures, but soon the domed structures were being erected and the mud was being cleared away. It gave Obi-Wan a sense of purpose, if not of pride. However, it did offer him a respite from reliving the disastrous mission to Naboo as he was often too exhausted in the evenings to think about anything.

After cleaning his boots of the majority of the sticky mud that seemed to engulf the entire planet, Obi-Wan joined several of the clan members he was assisting in patching the roof on the house of their chief. After showing the Mobians how to bake tiles from a mixture of the mud and straw from the surviving fields, Obi-Wan hoisted himself onto the patchwork roof and began retrieving the tiles by a drawn basket from below. Two of the clan members had joined him on the roof and soon began singing a lively tune in their native tongue, which Obi-Wan soon hummed along with.

The sun bore down on the Mobians and the Jedi, but they continued on, taking short breaks for food and water. Even though Obi-Wan had not yet learned how to adequately communicate with them, he felt a kindred spirit with the clan, as they all worked together to achieve a common goal.

When the chief's son slipped on the roof, Obi-Wan stopped his fall with the Force, carefully lowering the young Mobian to the ground, grateful and unharmed.

He exchanged smiles with his friend and then went back to work, only to stop short, holding the clay tile he was about to put into place, his weary green-gray eyes glancing up, his sight reaching out beyond the village to the distant horizon where he spied a lone ship.

The Jedi could barely make out what appeared to be two or three shadowy beings standing outside of the vessel and he hurriedly reached inside his utility belt to retrieve his electrobinoculars. However, by the time Obi-Wan had lifted them, whoever it was, had disappeared inside their vehicle.

But he had felt it. Just for an instant. Someone - or something trying to reach inside his shields and speak to him through his mind.

"Extraordinary." The queen spoke aloud after adjusting her bionetic-enhanced singular vision, having witnessed the man perform the act of saving the young native.

"He has the Power, your majesty. Like the ones before."

"Perhaps we should seek an audience." 

The Queen of Ruwee looked to the two companions that had come all this way with her and sent a silent message to her younger sister.

//Be wary, Sabé. He may be one of the Dark Ones."//


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two**

The sun sank low on the horizon of Mobus, casting its long shadows over the dark, murky ground, making the destruction look worse than it actually was. Obi-Wan had been working here for days and had very little to show for it.

Once more exhausted, the Jedi bid his fellow workers a good night. Makeshift shelters of lumber salvaged from the landslide temporarily housed them and Obi-Wan as well, but before he went to the campsite and shared lastmeal with the Mobians and turned in, he felt he had to check out the vessel that had landed earlier, if only to satisfy his own curiosity.

Apparently, the clan chief had already become accustomed to strangers coming and going, especially since the disaster, and paid their visitors little heed. Several relief organizations from different systems had landed over the past few weeks, most of them concentrating on the larger communities, however, as Obi-Wan neared the vessel, he noticed that the logo painted onto the craft was not one of a relief society.

He also realized that he was being followed. Watched. And quite carefully, but from a distance.

Choosing to ignore his secret observer for the time-being, not feeling any sense of danger from the Force, the Jedi turned his attention back toward the ship. _Galactic Exploration Society_ was inscribed upon the outer panel, and that would make sense. The organization dispersed workers all throughout the Galaxy. The vessel itself was a Mesens Scout ship which could easily occupy a crew of a half dozen and was designed for deep space exploration. 

What Obi-Wan knew about the Galactic Exploration Society was that it employed a variety of sentient species -- anyone interested in participating in survey missions of the Unknown Regions . They only occasionally participated in rescue efforts.

A glimmer of hope lit the young Jedi as he thought that perhaps their visitors were here to help and may be of a race that he could communicate with a little easier, and perhaps their progress would go much faster. 

However, as he spun away from the ship, Obi-Wan was confronted with one of the apparent occupants of the vessel, and he realized he didn't know exactly what species he was looking at.

It was female. Humanoid. That much he could tell, but quite pale in complexion, and almost the entire right half of her body was encased in what appeared to be cybernetic devices that covered her leg, waist, arm, and half of her head. Both of her dark eyes were free of any cybernetics, and were solidly fixed upon him.

"You will come inside with me."

Her voice was flat as she motioned toward the vehicle, whose hatch immediately began lowering with a hiss.

The Jedi instantly cast his awareness into the Force, but could detect no warnings of any kind. He also could read no signature of the being that addressed him. She was not Force sensitive, but there was something compelling about her command. 

Intrigued, the young man complied with a nod and turned to enter the Scout ship, with the whir of the active mechanical devices soon following behind him.

Inside the ship were two more beings similar to the one he had encountered, sitting silently in the main hold regarding him cautiously, when suddenly something stirred inside Obi-Wan's head and a voice, low and soft spoke to him.

//Are you one of the Dark Ones?//

He couldn't tell which one was talking to him, but from their appearance, it seemed to him that the one who sat on the right was their leader. She too wore the cybernetic enhancements, although hers included an attachment that covered one eye, and several cables ran from it to a device attached to her head. Her face was adorned with make-up that whitened it even further, her upper lip burnished a dark purple, the lower with a single stripe down its middle. Her dark hair was pulled back tight, and a filigree design in silver was painted around her cheek and free eye, which was fixed upon him -- her gaze quite penetrating.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand." He answered in a low, calm voice. "My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi and I'm a Jedi Knight sent out from the Coruscant Temple. I'm here to help the Mobians salvage their villages."

Several quiet clicks filled the air of the ship before Obi-Wan's encountered a soft buzzing sound that reverberated in his head. Two of the women looked at each other and it was obvious that some form of telepathic communication was occurring. One that he could not intercept.

The supposed leader looked back upon him after a moment and stood, her mobility apparently uninhibited by her black plastoid armor and mechanical enhancements.

"I am Queen Amidala of the planet Ruwee." She spoke aloud in the same tones of the voice he had heard in his head. "We are searching for those who know how to use the Power."

"The power?"

"We witnessed your elevation of the young native." The woman who had not yet spoken said and the one who had the least cybernetic enhancements of the three. "You have the gift."

"Oh." Obi-Wan replied with sudden clarity. "You mean the Force." At the look of focused concentration on their faces, the young Jedi decided to explain further. "The Force is what we call the energy source that gives the Jedi their power. It allows us to do things such as you witnessed today. It guides us and helps us so that we can serve the Galaxy."

Another series of clicks issued out, much more rapid and frantic than before, as the Queen and the one that had led Obi-Wan inside turned to look at one another. 

When silence once more filled the space, the Queen returned her focus upon him.

"We would like to hear more about this Force. You will stay and share your information with us." 

It was polite, but it was still a command, and Obi-Wan hesitated. It was obvious they were as curious about him as he was about them, and so with a wry grin, the Jedi decided to take the seat that the Queen's proffered hand directed him to.

His grin widened further as she issued out another word, almost as if the term was vaguely foreign to her, or hadn't been used for a long while. 

"Please." 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Three**

Obi-Wan wearily scrubbed at the slight growth of beard across his chin and tried to ignore the distinct rumblings of his empty stomach. It had been a long and tiring day, and although he found these women fascinating, he needed to get something to eat and then lay down and rest.

And besides, their conversation was rather one-sided. All he had been doing so far was answering their numerous and relatively poignant questions.

Yes, there were more Jedi where he came from. No, he did not use his powers for evil but for good. The Jedi were protectors and peacekeepers. His weapon was for defense and protection only.

Obi-Wan tried to explain the Force, in both its aspects -- Living and Unified, as it seemed the three visitors were genuinely curious, although he wanted to ask why. Why they felt the need to ask him these things. It was common galactic knowledge, available in any databank.

He also wanted to ask them where was Ruwee? Obi-Wan had never heard of the planet, and who were the Dark Ones the queen spoke of?

But thus far, all of his questions had been summarily dismissed as being irrelevant or else, he was told that he would receive his answers in time. 

They weren't exactly unfriendly towards him, just rather blunt and to the point. They reminded Obi-Wan of Master Windu -- one of the senior Jedi Council members, who, in all the years that the young man had known him, had never cracked a smile.

A lop-sided grin creased Obi-Wan's face at the thought and made him realize how tired he truly must be.

Rising from his seat, the Knight turned his attention to the inquisitive queen.

"I've thoroughly enjoyed our discussion, but I'm afraid I'm quite fatigued and….famished." The young man smiled even though he was met with three stoic expressions in return. "Would you care to join me for evening meal? I'm sure the clan won't mind. That is, if you can stomach stewed roots and rare game."

"We no longer require that type of nourishment." The Queen announced before a pause as she obviously struggled with a difficult phrase. "Thank you."

Obi-Wan took his leave, but, before the Jedi moved entirely off the ship's ramp, he stopped and turned to look upon the three women staring down at him through the gathering fog illuminated by the crafts inner glowlights. "You'll still be here in the morning? I have a few questions that still require answers."

"We are not scheduled for departure at this time, Jedi Kenobi." The young woman called Sabé answered.

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow then."

The trio watched as the young Force-user disappeared into the night. 

"Are you sure you wish to go through with this, your highness? There are alternatives."

Padmé Amidala, Queen of Ruwee did not turn her gaze to her other companion, her childhood friend, Dormé, but kept her enhanced eyesight on the retreating form of the Jedi, outlined in blue by the bionetic implant.

"We've been through this." Sabé answered instead. "Even if we transfer the cells, it is only a temporary fix. We must secure our future."

Padmé voiced her agreement. "This is the only viable solution." 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Four**

Obi-Wan had difficulty falling asleep that night, but it wasn't due to the aching of his muscles. It apparently was going to take a Force meditation to quiet his mind long enough to allow slumber to overtake him. He was filled with so many questions about the mysterious visitors with their droid-like implants. The only comparison he had to their odd appearance was based upon a rumor -- a story about a warrior long ago who had been captured and tortured, and now could only survive by the means of artificial support -- his entire body encased in cybernetic devices.

However, that did not appear to be these ladies' case. They seemed healthy by appearance, and he had to admit -- without the mechanical implants, they would be quite lovely to look upon, especially the queen. The skin on the left side of her face was flawless and smooth, and her form was petite and athletically shaped. And they were all young. He would judge them to be approximately between twenty to twenty-five standard years of age.

It made him wonder why they wore such devices. Were they required to? Or did they serve some type of supportive biological purpose? And why had they asked so many questions about the Force? He assumed Ruwee must be a planet in the Unknown Regions, and therefore, it was outside of the influence of the Republic, which was a great discovery in itself, but why had they landed on Mobus and sought him out? It was obvious now that when he was on the rooftop earlier that day, that the voice he had heard in his head, asking him who he was, belonged to the Queen.

Questions continued to rob Obi-Wan of his sleep as he lay on the thin, scratchy cot spread out over the ground, his eyes drifting up between the gaps of the wooden poles that made up his modest shelter. The stars were brilliant and bright in the night sky above Mobus and he appreciated the view. Millions of lights twinkled down upon him, soothing his thoughts and calming his mind, until a single translucent sparkle fell between the chinks and landed right on his nose.

"Great." The Jedi mumbled in agitation as he swiped away the moisture from his face, jumping to his feet when he heard the distant rumblings of thunder.

Walking to the portal of his lean-to, Obi-Wan glanced sideways and through the diminished firelight of the campfire, could see the concern on the faces of several of the male Mobian clan who had joined him in his watch of the distant skies. Lightning flashed across the quickly developing storm clouds on the horizon.

It was an unexpected seasonal downpour a few weeks ago that had led to this disaster in the first place. Torrential rains had weakened the ground around the rooted trees on the hills and slopes surrounding many of the communities of Mobus, and after days upon days of unrelenting storms, the ground rejected the moisture and the tree roots, and sent mud and plant life plummeting down the mountainside, covering most of the fields, filling the streams, and demolishing their villages.

Obi-Wan eyed the partially reconstructed dome of the main council house that would provide shelter to the clan's chief and his numerous wives and children, and hoped that the work they had achieved throughout the past few days would hold -- that the sticky clay and straw tiles had dried enough to withstand a possible downpour. But it did nothing to help the current situation everywhere else. The mud was already difficult to traverse. Adding more water to it was just going to make his job here that much more difficult.

He shook his head dejectedly at the chief, who had taken residence in the largest shelter directly opposite him, across the large campfire. The furred-faced, kindly-eyed elder gave him a slight nod in return before turning to go back inside his makeshift hut.

Obi-Wan let out a sigh and resigned to try to sleep himself. He was strong in the Force and so far, had used it to help the Mobians where he could, but he couldn't control the weather.

The young Jedi awoke with his hand in a puddle, but had managed to curl toward the back of the lean-to and had escaped the rain. When he moved outside to survey the damage, he was relieved to see that obviously most of the storm had passed them by. Only a few small pools of water stood about, the sun shone through the breaking clouds. But most important was that the council dome stood intact.

Obi-Wan sent his gratefulness into the Force and joined the clan who had already gathered around the campfire singing their morning songs and preparing first meal. 

This meal was similar to most of the others, only the stewed roots had been mashed and fried, and the raw game had been stripped and broiled. He had eaten worse on many missions, and he accepted the food with a grateful smile, chuckling as he watched the youngest Mobians play in the puddles and mud.

Each clan gathering he had partaken in was loud and animated, with the younger males poking fun at one another, guffawing, growling, and barking, which the Jedi decided was laughter following some kind of joke, oftentimes obviously aimed at him, and this morning was no different. In fact, the conversations were much louder than usual, probably due to the good omen of the passing storm. He played along, catching a phrase or two that he recognized, and laughed with them. However, a sudden stillness came over the group, after which the peace was shattered by the whir and click of mechanical devices.

Obi-Wan cast his eyes up to see the approaching women from Ruwee, looking as serene as they had the night before. Glancing quickly to the chief, he held up his hand in a gesture to show him that everything was all right, and the leader motioned in turn for the young warriors to release the grip they had placed onto their vibrostaffs.

"We will speak with you now, Obi-Wan Kenobi." The slightly taller Sabé announced.

Obi-Wan took another big mouthful of his meal and made the gesture to excuse himself, sweeping his hand across his chest and then out to the side, to which the chief nodded in reply. 

He led the three Ruwean women away from the hub of the clan and waited. Clicks sounded out, a discussion that he could not hear occurred, and then the Queen focused upon him.

"You will take us to this place you spoke of. This Coruscant, where the Force users are."

That wasn't a bad idea, Obi-Wan thought, as he crossed his arms and looked at them. The Galactic Senate would be fascinated with their culture and perhaps they would be interested in joining the Republic, if their planet met the technological requirements, which, by the looks of the machinery attached to their bodies, they obviously did. "All right." He answered. "I'll be finished with my work here in approximately two tendays. We can leave at that time."

More clicks sounded while Obi-Wan waited.

"That is not acceptable." The Queen once more spoke directly to him. "We require an earlier departure." 

A hand swiped across the Jedi's stubbled face before he gave his reply. "I'm afraid that's out of the question. You see, I have a job to perform here. These beings are without a fresh supply of water, they have no power, and inadequate shelter. I have to help them rebuild their aquaducts, sanitation system, and reconstruct their village. That's going to take some time."

Obi-Wan waited as two of the women talked privately and silently to one another. He wasn't sure what their response was going to be, but leaving now was impossible, no matter how interested the Galactic Unknown Region Committee and its ambassador were going to be in them. They were just going to have to wait.

"We will wait for you, Obi-Wan Kenobi." The Queen responded in flat tones. "You will inform us when you are ready to depart."

"I will." Obi-Wan agreed and watched the three of them make there way back to the lone ship that stood upon the mound of mud on the west horizon before turning his attention back to the village. He had better get started. There was a lot to do today, and as Qui-Gon had always told him, he was wasting the light of day.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Five**

//You need to rest and regenerate, your highness.// Sabé informed the queen as she was beginning to worry about the strain that her ongoing focus and upright stance were going to have upon her. The hyperspace travel had been difficult enough, and even though Padmé was bionetically enhanced more than any of them, she had to constantly remind her older sister that she was still mortal.

//He is quite fascinating.// Padmé responded from the position she had been in for the past three days, standing and staring out the square ship's portal, watching the young Jedi in the distance as he toiled alongside the native workers. 

//He is nothing like the others, I agree, but I don't consider him fascinating.// Sabé replied stoically along the transmitted thought.

//Watch him. He gives so selflessly. Completely tires himself out day after day and what reward does he receive? A pat on the back? An occasional handshake maybe. It does not seem to matter to him. He smiles, he laughs. I even saw him playing with the young ones.// The queen commented freely as her gaze continued to be fixed upon the Jedi.

//This Force he speaks of, it seems to have a different effect on him than those we knew.// Sabé noted, moving to the next portal to join in her sister's study, although, unlike Padmé, she lacked the bionetic enhancement to see the young man up close.

//Yes.// The queen agreed. //But sometimes at night when I watch him staring at the stars, he seems to lose his good humor, and appears almost….what is the word?//

//Angry?// Sabé tried to supply. //Sad?// 

//Yes. That is it. Sad. Sometimes he seems sad.//

//He definitely experiences a variety of emotions, oftentimes several at once. It makes me thankful that we decided upon the final enhancement.//

After a long pause, during which the queen did not reply, Sabé turned her attention away from the window and looked to her sister. //Aren't you thankful, your highness?//

//I'm not sure. It seemed necessary at the time, but now…now that we are away from what we know, and after watching this Jedi, I have to admit I am having doubts. Perhaps there was a better solution…//

Padmé's was pulled away from the portal by Sabé's grip upon her shoulders, spinning the older woman around to face her. //You made the best decision for us then, just like you are doing now. Do not doubt that. You saved our lives and we are grateful to you for that. Do not lose your focus, your highness. Your plan will work.//

One dark eye settled upon the younger woman before turning back to the view portal. //Let us hope so. And let us also hope that the Jedi will agree to it.//

An uneasy feeling had settled upon Obi-Wan and he rose from his sleeping cot to go out into the fog-filled atmosphere of Mobus, walking to the newly rebuilt temple platform, where the clans would make sacrifices to whatever gods they worshiped. But, on this night, it was the stars that Obi-Wan looked toward, and to the Force.

Far out along the edge of his grasp was a shadow. Sometimes it seeped closer in, and sometimes it slithered away until it was completely unreachable. However, tonight it lay just beyond his senses, though palpable enough that it disturbed his sleep and gnawed at him.

His Master had warned him not to put too much focus upon the future, but Obi-Wan didn't think that this foreboding was a telling of future events, but something that was occurring in the present, or perhaps may have already occurred. There was something dark out in the Galaxy, and it was drawing closer. All the time, drawing closer. 

The soft click of metal against the hardened clay of the altar upon which he stood startled Obi-Wan from his trance and he spun to face the Queen of Ruwee, who immediately shut off the blue stream of light that shone from the cybernetic eye that she wore. The moonlight shining off its durasteel casing was distracting, and so Obi-Wan focused upon the naked eye, the dark one that riveted him to the spot.

"You are not yourself tonight, Obi-Wan Kenobi." She said in low, dulcet, although dispassionate tones. 

"No." The young man admitted, pulling his gaze away from the human side of her face and looking back to the stars. "Sometimes….sometimes the Force calls to me, tries to tell me things, warn me of things. And there are times I cannot understand what it's saying. It's frustrating."

"You have many feelings for a Jedi." The queen responded not wavering her intense study of the young man. "Did you not speak to me of your training in controlling your emotions such as your frustration and anger, in order to be a peacekeeper and to strike out only in defense?"

"I did."

Finally, the young woman pulled her gaze to the skies, intent on trying to find what he found so fascinating up there. "You do not seem to control yours very well. I've been observing you."

"I know." Obi-Wan cast his eyes down to her, thankful that the side to which he was exposed to was not the cybernetic enhanced one. "And what have you discovered?"

"That you are….sad." 

She may be indifferent, but she was definitely intuitive. "I lost someone very dear to me recently. My Master was killed during our last mission together. He was like a father to me. I'd been with him for over ten years. I miss him."

"I see." The queen replied after spying a ship passing in the distance. "I too had a family who were lost to me. A father, a mother, and an older sister. Now all I have is my younger sister, Sabé." 

The admission she offered was dull and lifeless, void of any emotion whatsoever, and Obi-Wan turned his attention upon the young woman, suddenly feeling a sense of deep pity for her. He wanted to know more about her.

"How long ago was that?"

"A long time….many years ago." She said and for a short time, it appeared as if she was lost in a memory, and that there was the slightest hint of sad smile tugging at her mouth, but the moment was lost and she returned her stark gaze upon him, changing the subject. "Your energy sources are nearly depleted, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Perhaps you should go regenerate."

"Huh? Oh…yeah. I'll turn in, in just a bit." He smiled casually. "Call me Obi-Wan, please."

A cock of her head was the initial response before the queen spoke again. "If you insist, Obi-Wan. And…thank you for your communication."

The young man smiled again as the queen turned away and headed back down the steps of the temple. Her words of appreciation had come out much less faltering that time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Six**

Sometimes when Padmé put off her regeneration cycle for too long, thoughts began to creep in upon her consciousness. Unwelcome thoughts that she could not give meaning to nor quite assign a time or place to. They were vague and sometimes seemed like a dream, but were definitely an occurrence that happened long ago or maybe in someone else's life.

Her comrades had cycled down several hours earlier, but she wanted just a few moments more to study the young Jedi who was finishing up his work on the large domed structure he had been rebuilding for the past several days. With bionetic eyesight as well as audio enhancement, she could not only view his actions closely, but could hear his speech as well. 

However, at this moment, he was not attempting to communicate with his fellow workers. His voice was melodic, rising in pitch and lowering occasionally. It took several moments for the queen to access the memory for the word that described what the young man was doing with such fervor. He was singing. And although she had intentionally cut off that part of herself that would find pleasure in his actions, it sparked a memory in the Ruwee leader, a vision of someone's childhood that filled her head and swept her away from the current scene.

Fields of lilac blossoms rushed past her outstretched hands as her small legs carried her through them, laughing as a companion rushed behind her, trying to catch up. She turned her head to smile at her friend, and recognized the child as Dormé, her current First Assistant.

They threw themselves down upon the grassy earth, the sunlit skies filled with the sounds of their giggling.

Then suddenly her hands were filled with the colorful flowers. She could almost smell them. 

_"Let's pick a bouquet for our mothers." _A distant voice echoed through her mind. It's tone was bright and child-like, filled with joy and promise.

But the illusion was shattered with the sound of rockets spiraling overhead, and her friend's face turned from one of happiness to one of terror. All about her were the sounds of screaming -- parents looking for their children, people rushing underground. A ball of purple and green fire erupted in front of her and then all was silent.

Padmé's lone humanoid eye drifted open, unaware of the single tear that slowly crept down her face.

It was past time for her regeneration schedule. She needed rest. But afterward, they would no longer just be bystanders -- observers of the Jedi's efforts -- if only to hasten their departure time.

A clap on the back from several furred paws was congratulations enough as Obi-Wan stood on the dried mud bank in front of the reconstructed council dome. It had taken a couple of more days than he had thought it would to finish the task, and it had put him slightly behind schedule, but their visitors would just have to understand.

Obi-Wan glanced up the slight incline to where their ship still stood, aware that he was being watched, but wondering about their motivation. The queen had made it obvious they were curious, but ever since the night when she approached him during his trance in the Mobian Temple, not one of them had made another appearance. And that was three nights ago.

He supposed they planned on staying confined to the scout vessel until he informed them he was ready to leave. It was their choice, and there was nothing he could do about it, but the young man had hoped to spend some more time with them. He still had many questions that needed answers.

Obi-Wan leaned over and picked up the rough-hewn tools of the clan, rolled them in the animal hide and secured them with the tie as he had seen his co-workers do, and then moved to join the others. He knew the council house would take the longest to reconstruct, which was why he had talked them into building it first. The other dwellings would not take as long, but still he was going to need more time on-planet. At least another half a tenday. He supposed that at the day's end he would have to venture up to the Ruwean's vessel and tell them so, but at the sound of mechanical whirs and clicks behind him, he realized he wouldn't have to.

Surprisingly, the three women had come out of their shelter -- the first time he had seen them in the light of day, and stood just a short distance away from him.

"We will help you with your work, Obi-Wan Ken…Obi-Wan." The queen stated in a succint manner.

He knew that his brows had arched in surprise, but as usual, no response shown on any of their faces. It was kind of them to offer, although he really couldn't think of what they could do to help.

"We are fully regenerated and offer you our assistance, if you will accept it." The taller Sabé spoke next, and Obi-Wan had to mentally kick his stunned speech processes into motion.

"That's great. Perhaps you can help carry some of the lumber we need. We're building the individual shelters next. It should go much faster than the council dome. According to the chief's sketches, they're about half the size."

"That is acceptable." It was the one called Dormé who responded. Her voice was higher pitched, but still devoid of any feeling.

"Then follow me." Obi-Wan told them with a hint of a smile. This should prove to be an interesting day, he thought.

Within several hours, the midday's sun beat down upon him and Obi-Wan had shed his clothing down to his inner tunics. He didn't know how the Mobians could tolerate the heat with all their fur, but they seemed to be okay, although they occasionally would stop to rest and retrieve some refreshment.

The Ruweans on the other hand were not struggling in the least, and from their appearance, had not even broken a sweat, whereas he was drenched.

Perched upon the wall of the home they were near to completing, Obi-Wan glanced down to receive the truss that had been built to support the roof structure, when he noticed that the Mobian workers had taken another break. Content to just relax for a while, he knew that one of them would bring him back a drink, as they always did, when his leg was nudged with an object.

Looking down, Obi-Wan was surprised to see the Queen of Ruwee lifting the entire truss by herself in order for him to secure it into place with the leather straps and wooden pegs the Mobians supplied him with.

Slightly amazed at the feat, it usually took at least three Mobian males to lift the truss, but here was this petite young woman standing there, holding it up exactly where he needed it to be, seemingly unencumbered by its size or weight.

Obi-Wan smiled and shook his head as he helped slide the corner into place before he began securing it down. The cybernetic devices were obviously designed to assist them by providing them extraordinary strength, but for what purpose? Why did they need them in the first place? And why would the need to possess the power of three grown men?

It was just series of questions to add to his growing list.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Seven**

By the day's end, with the help of the women from Ruwee, instead of two shelters having been built, as Obi-Wan had counted on, they had managed to construct four. He was quite pleased since the new pace put them back on schedule. At this rate, by the end of the two tendays he had told the queen it would take to finish his duties here, not only will they have helped the Mobians rebuild their village, but their sanitation and water systems as well.

It was quite satisfying, except for the fact that at the end of the day, as the weary workers settled around the campfire for lastmeal and to share some camaraderie, the three visitors quietly stole away without saying a word. Not that they spoke much to him any other time, but it was becoming frustrating. How was he ever going to learn about them? Why were they here and why had had they traveled alone? Why did they want to go to Coruscant, and what was their seemingly insatiable interest in the Force?

The young Jedi turned in that night with these thoughts continuing to disturb him, but the fatigue of the day quickly overcame him and he slept soundly, arising to a chilly Mobian dawn. After putting away his portable toiletries, deciding to rid himself of the scruffy beard that had grown over the past several days, Obi-Wan moved out of his shelter, surprised to see that the trio from Ruwee were already present and waiting on him.

Today was going to be different, he decided. He was going to initiate conversation with them as much as he could, especially the queen. 

"Good morning ladies." Obi-Wan quipped brightly, rolling his shoulders as he moved through his morning exercise routine. "It looks like another beautiful sunny day on Mobus! Let me grab a bite to eat, and we'll get started."

Two steps toward the camp, the young man turned back around, wishing to offer an invitation, although he had the feeling it was going to be turned down.

"Would you care to join us? I understand you don't require nutrition such as this, but I thought you might enjoy…uhm…appreciate relaxing a bit before we get started." 

"Relaxation is irrelevant." Sabé answered back immediately. "We are already regenerated and prepared for the day's labor."

That's what he thought their answer would be, but Obi-Wan couldn't help but wonder at the way the Queen's gaze had softened and her lips had parted, almost as if she was possibly going to disagree. But that was impossible. They were all of one mind, were they not? Connected somehow through all of their cybernetic wiring and bionetic processes.

However, there was the slightest lean to her posture before she righted herself, schooled her features, and resumed her flat, expressionless countenance.

"We will wait for you here, Obi-Wan." 

"As you wish." The young Jedi nodded with some resignation and joined the clan already gathered around the fire, several of which were poking their furry fingers toward the visitors and laughing, obviously at Obi-Wan's expense.

"Grtaak norilla su bettan." The Mobian whom Obi-Wan had nicknamed Chub because of his considerable girth noted as the Knight sat down cross-legged, pointing at Obi-Wan and sending a resultant ripple of growling laughter around the circle.

Obi-Wan only caught one of the phrases. "Bettan." In their culture, it meant wife. The chief's son, Golran, who had just recently returned from seeking supplies from neighboring villages, and was the only Mobian with whom Obi-Wan could halfway communicate with, indicated to the three Ruwean women standing in wait at the outskirts of the camp.

"Them…you wed?" Golran stuttered out, revealing a wide, sharp-toothed grin.

"Oh. Uhm. No. Jedi aren't allowed." Obi-Wan tried to explain, waving his hands in a criss-crossing fashion to indicate that it was out of the question.

"Nu bettan. Son Jedi grtuul karr bok."

Chub added several crude hand gestures with his most recent statement, and Obi-Wan did not have to inquire as to his meaning. It was obvious what the Mobians were laughing about.

The young man tried to laugh along with them, although his face had reddened considerably, and he tried to joke by indicating that he had no interest in taking any of them to his bed by motioning to his own eye, trying to portray an attachment such as the Queen wore, and then flitted his fingers over his arm to indicate the other cybernetic devices, shaking his head and scowling to indicate his distaste.

However, the clan members were not fooled, and Golran laughed louder than any of them before his next teasing reply. "Norilla kon partul su Jedi."

Motioning with his hands that breeding one of the powerful women would most likely result in him being flattened like one of the root cakes they were having for their meal, Obi-Wan grabbed his food and stood up, waving good-naturedly at the clan, showing them that he had heard enough. It was time to get to work anyway.

As the day progressed, so did their work until four more structures stood, and they had even begun to start on another just as the sun began to dip below the horizon.

Throughout the time, especially during breaks and mid meal, Obi-Wan had tried to engage the Queen in particular in conversation, but she and her associates seemed content to stand away from the crowd and speak amongst themselves only. 

However, when twilight began falling, and another day of his mission was complete, Obi-Wan had the strongest desire to make them stay. There was so much he needed to know about them, and so far, he hadn't been able to figure out anything on his own. The cybernetic-enhanced women of Ruwee remained mysterious and aloof. 

But his request was once again met with disapproval and an adamant refusal.

"We will join you tomorrow, Obi-Wan." The Queen responded flatly, although hesitating as her companions made their way back to the vessel.

"Then, allow me to walk you back. Perhaps it will allow us time to communicate more. There are some questions I would like to ask you." Obi-Wan insisted, focusing on the deep brown orb fixed upon him.

"Your request is reasonable." Padmé answered to his surprise and the two gradually made their way over the cracking surface of the mud-caked plains.

It wouldn't be long before Mobus returned to normal, Obi-Wan noted. With the sun warming the ground and the occasional heavy morning dew, already plant life was beginning to spring up along the path on which they walked and in the surrounding fields. A nearby stream had been freed of its muddy dam and flowed freely once more, and the surviving trees and bushes were in full bloom, sending their sweet scent drifting down to the pair.

But along with the abundant plant life and fresh water supply, came the re-appearance of the wild creatures of Mobus, and although none were large enough to be nervous about, they could have become ravenous during the disaster, and was one of the reasons he had chosen to escort the Queen safely to her ship.

Or at least that was what he was trying to convince himself. The truth was, he was fascinated by them, particularly the queen. By her confidence, her demeanor, and her motivation for coming here.

"Where is Ruwee?" Obi-Wan asked as nonchalantly as he could, sidestepping a deep ridge that had formed along the left of their walkway. 

"Navigation set at 30.8 parallax brought us here in three cycles." His companion stated flatly.

That meant about two parsecs deep into the Unknown Regions. No wonder he had never heard of the planet. He doubted anyone else had either. But the newfound knowledge only stimulated more questions in the Knight's mind.

"Why did you decide to stop on Mobus?"

"It was the first planet to appear in our navigational data." 

"Ah." The answer was not quite as elaborated as he had hoped for, but it was going to have to do.

"Why do you wish to go to Coruscant? What is your purpose there?" 

Obi-Wan had tried to time their walk so that he may at least be allowed to ask three questions, but apparently, two was his limit for the day, because the Queen stopped short and turned to face him. 

"I…thank you for your company, but I will finish the course alone. Pleasant regeneration, Obi-Wan."

"Wait." The Jedi Knight stopped the young woman, reaching down to pluck one of the delicate purple flowers he had seen pushing its way through the mud-packed earth, and without much thought, offered it to her. However, his gift went unacknowledged and he was forced to reach down and grasp her humanoid hand, placing the blossom upon her open palm. 

The queen dropped her gaze to the flower, once more appearing to be lost in a train of thought. It was a response, but not exactly the one he had been hoping for. The Jedi supposed that the reason he had made the offering was to see if he could make her smile. But a smile was not what appeared on the queen's face as she turned away, clutching the blossom in her grasp.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Eight**

A slender needle slipped into the syringe implanted in the black plastoid casing on the forearm of the Queen of Ruwee, administering the thin, clear liquid containing the protein and vital nutrients that the women relied upon. The routine was habitual, and Padmé didn't think twice about it.

Neither did she think about the process of hooking up to the bioregenerator, a cylindrical device reaching her knees that, when opened up, revealed not only the nutrient packs from which each of them received their supplements, but the regenerating bionanites that would infiltrate her blood stream, transfusing the ongoing extracorporeal protection to ward against the destructive microorganisms they had brought with them from Ruwee, as well as infiltrating her cerebral cortex.

It had been a ritual she had performed thousands of times, and required very little thought process. However, this time, there was a distracting factor, and the queen paused before she entered the final code that would begin the cycle. Because not only did the action protect her physical body, but her mental as well, and she was not sure if she wanted to re-enter that comforting state of denial. Not just yet.

Padmé paused as she gazed at her palm to see the rumpled lilac blossom that Obi-Wan had placed there just a few moments ago. Its present status pricked her mind and once again the young woman was thrust into the chaos of a disturbing memory.

The lush green fields were no longer surrounding her as she ran, but beneath her small feet were steps. Many steps leading down. Down far below the surface of the main city. The place she had called home. A kindly, middle-aged gentleman offered his assurance that everything would be just fine and a woman's voice spoke out from behind her. 

"Ruwee, what about the others?"

"There's only enough support for our family and my assistants, Jobal. We discussed this!"

"But the children!"

The man's face turned somber, and Padmé realized that he didn't always look this way. At one point he was happy, carefree, smiling upon her as she sat upon his knee.

_"I'm telling you, Jobal, she's bright! Brighter than any of her peers."_

"It's because she takes after her father, then." The stranger's gentle voice informed him, placing a tender kiss to both their foreheads. 

"It cannot be helped. I'm sorry." Once again, the anguish of his decision showed upon the man's face as Padmé clutched the hands of her friend and an older girl who resembled her, one who had accompanied them into the dark, long tunnel that led them far beneath the planet's surface -- the purple flowers she had just picked to give to her mother, crushed, and dropping one by one along the desperate and dangerous path she and these people traveled. 

Disturbed by the images, Padmé resolutely tucked the blossom into the breastplate of her plastoid armor and entered the final code that would free her from the pain of remembering. At least temporarily.

Obi-Wan sipped the strong wine from the hollowed-out bark goblet which Golran had passed to him. It was an evening for celebration and for farewells. He would be leaving in the morning, having completed his work here on Mobus. And as always, at the end of many missions, he had made friends that he was loathe to depart from. The feeling was only outweighed by duty and the strong desire to return to the Temple, and be around those who supported him and to draw upon the strength of the Force that emanated from his fellow Jedi.

Receiving several claps on the back and clasping arms with those he felt closest to, as well as receiving a nudge or two in the ribs from those who had relentlessly teased him, Obi-Wan realized that he had indeed made friends here. It gave him a comforting pleasure and he vowed to return to check on their progress as soon as he had the opportunity.

Refusing any more of the bitter root beverage, wanting to keep his wits for the travel home, Obi-Wan retreated to his hut and dug through his duffel to retrieve the holocomm that he had brought with him.

It wasn't required for him to contact the Temple, since he would be standing before them to give his report after he arrived on Coruscant as he did following every mission, but, unlike his missions before, he had never been bringing anyone back with him. The young Knight therefore felt it necessary to contact the Jedi Masters to let them know about his situation, and more importantly, about those accompanying him on the trip.

The relay was sent while Obi-Wan knelt on the dirt floor.

"Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi, stationed on Mobus in the Inner Unknown Regions reporting to the Jedi Council." The young man stated once the Temple droid answering mechanism accepted the transmission. 

"Hold please." The computed voice replied and soon afterward, a small holographic image rippled into view, smaller than most, and the Jedi sighed in relief. He much preferred to speak to Yoda. Master Windu was often too judgmental.

"Knight Kenobi, good to see you, it is."

"Greetings, Master Yoda. I have completed my duties here on Mobus and wanted to inform the Council that I will returning to Coruscant in the morning." 

"Not required this communication is." Yoda replied, his gentle gaze narrowing. "Other news, you wish to report as well, I think."

"Yes, Master." Obi-Wan grinned. He never was able to keep anything from the diminutive Jedi, but rarely did he feel the need to. "During my time here, I have come into contact with three beings who claim to be from a planet deep in the Unknown Regions called Ruwee."

"Ruwee. Ruwee….hmmm." Yoda contemplated, sweeping the wispy gray hairs back along his scalp with a clawed hand. "Recall such a place, I do not. Intrigued, Master Nu will be, hm?"

"Yes, Master." Obi-Wan chuckled at the reference to the older Temple archivist who performed her duties like a prison warden. "They are three humanoid women who have requested permission to follow me to Coruscant, where they would like to meet with the Jedi Council." 

"For what purpose is this meeting?"

"They have not informed me, Master. I'm afraid they are quite secretive about their motives."

Obi-Wan sat silently as Yoda's eyelids drooped shut. Suddenly, the knight could feel an ever-so-slight tingle along his senses and he realized with amazement that even on the remote planet of Mobus, he could feel the ancient Jedi Master summoning the Force, searching for any disturbing nuances. Eventually, the feeling subsided and the being's large eyes opened as Yoda addressed him once again.

"No danger there appears to be. Bring them to us, you will."

"Thank you, Master. I will be seeing you in approximately two days. Until then, Kenobi out."

Without any further communication, the transmission was cut and the bluish form of Master Yoda flickered off, plunging Obi-Wan's small shelter into darkness.

However, there was a darkness that beckoned to him that Obi-Wan could not see with his natural eyes, and he wondered why Yoda had not mentioned it. Perhaps he hadn't discovered it. Perhaps it was too far out of reach from where the great Jedi sat. But here, on the outskirts of the Galaxy, it was calling to the young Jedi, its shadowy image edging ever closer to overcome all the good that he had achieved. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Nine**

Their arrival on Coruscant was reminescent of Padmé's earliest memories, although her home planet had never been so heavy with traffic. She was glad they were following the Jedi, if only to safely navigate the endless lanes of spacecraft that seemed to criss cross on top of one another.

Following Obi-Wan's lead, the Ruwean women docked their vessel at a public platform and then transferred to a private transport, bringing the three, narrow, cyllindrical bioregenerators with them.

No verbal exchange was made with Obi-Wan, but he turned to smile at one point as if to calm any worry or concern they may have, but Padmé was not worried. She was determined. This was the only way to save the lives of those she had left behind, and to secure the future of her people. 

If Obi-Wan's description of these particular Force users was accurate, then they were a compassionate group that would not hesitate in offering their assistance. She was sure of it.

The private transport marked Galactic Senate on the outside came to a swooping halt at yet another platform, but this time, there were several beings standing in wait there. What they were waiting for, Padmé was not sure, but upon their approach, noticing they had not moved and were observing them acutely, the Queen decided they must be waiting on them.

There were four individuals; a tall dark-skinned male dressed in clothing similar to Obi-Wan. Another similarly dressed creature of much smaller status stood next to him, as well as another much taller one with an elongated, pale skull. 

Padmé's focus was on these three entirely as Obi-Wan began the introductions.

"Masters, allow me to introduce Queen Amidala of Ruwee, her assistant Dormé, and Sabé…" The knight stuttered to a stop, realizing he had never asked of their particular relationship, although it had to be special since the two women had the ability to telepathically communicate with one another. 

Sabé, in response, stepped forward. "Princess and sister to Padmé, the Queen of Ruwee."

"We are honored to have you come all this way to visit us on Coruscant, your highnesses."

The voice came from an elderly-appearing gentleman that stood to the side, away from the Jedi , whom Padmé had not paid any heed up until this point. However, the kindly voice and his spoken-out-of-turn words drew her attention to him.

It was then that she noticed two official-looking, armed men flanking the older man, and the slick, although falsely painted smile upon his face.

Obi-Wan quickly introduced them.

"May I introduce Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. Chancellor, Queen Amidala of Ruwee."

"Your highness, it is my pleasure."

The young woman's gaze locked with the pale cool blue of the politician and a shiver ran down her spine. His proffered hand was resolutely ignored as Padmé's body shook with the obstrusive revelation of her past.

_"I will not tolerate your insolence! You get back on schedule, or I will not hesitate in posting several of my trainees in your laboratory to ensure that you do, and you don't want that, do you?" _

Shivering in the corner underneath one of the silver tables in her father's work room where Padmé always hid herself, the small girl watched in terrific fright as the black-robed monster continued to hiss his threats at her father and his assistants. 

"You do remember the last time I had to deal with your disobedience. There are those here who would not hesitate in taking what they want again, and this time I would not be able to stop them. Do you understand, Mr. Naberrie?" 

"Your majesty, are you all right?" Obi-Wan had no choice but to place his hand firmly upon the young woman's shoulder and give her a slight shake. Once again, she had taken on the look of disappearing into a remote place in her mind, although this time, the action seemed much more intense. Her demeanor had not changed, but Obi-Wan had spent enough time with her on Mobus to realize that something was wrong. 

It was Sabé who interrupted his attempts to bring the Queen back into focus.

"We have had a tiring journey and will be needing regeneration soon." She lied. The trip had been made mostly on autopilot, during which they had performed all of their necessary routines, but until she could figure out what was going on in her sister's head, she had to make up an excuse for her behavior.

"As soon as you have rested." The elderly man dressed in the lavish clothing replied. "Please come to the Senate. The Unknown Region Ambassador, Telip Riugal will be most interested in discussing your planet's history. After that, we may begin petitions for you to join the Republic, as long as you meet the criteria."

"That is satisfactory." Sabé replied, only then noting that Dormé had taken on the same distant appearance as her sister.

"Come with us to the Temple. We have a place where you can…relax." The dark-skinned Jedi answered, motioning them to a smaller transport which awaited toward the side of the platform.

Padmé's eye drifted up from the shining steel of the landing platform and locked onto the icy blue of the Chancellor once more, immediately regretting her bold action. Suddenly, she had the distinct feeling as if her thoughts were being intruded upon, as if a dark evil was trying to overtake her mind.

"Come Sabé. Come Dormé." She called out in a rare display of haste and quickly caught up with the Jedi who had gone on ahead of them.

On the way to the Jedi Temple, she had felt Sabé trying to communicate with her, but Padme refused the transmission. She couldn't take the chance in opening her mind. Not until it was safe.

However, once the Temple was in view and the landing platform was in the far distance, the clicking noises of their silent speech resumed.

//What happened back there?// Sabé asked frantically.

//You will not remember. But I do. That face... I will never forget it.//

The smaller woman turned to Dorme, and then the Queen, the slight bewilderment of the received answer showing on her face. //He is one of them?//

//Not only is he one of them, Sabé. He is the one responsible for Sola's death.//


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Ten**

"You should not have brought us here." The bold reply was made by Dormé, once they had been secured inside the Jedi Temple, away from prying eyes and listening ears. "The Dark has reached even as far as the Core."

"Perhaps he didn't recognize us." Padmé said hopefully, completely oblivious to her surroundings, other than the Coruscant traffic passing by the tall windows in their quarters.

"He wants to meet with us and ask us questions in order to join the Republic! He'll figure it out sooner or later, your highness!"

//Are you going to explain to me what's going on?// Sabé sent the message, becoming more and more worried over what had transpired and the following conversation.

//Later.// Padmé answered back, turning her attention to her oldest companion. "Then we shall not cooperate. We did not come here to be considered for inclusion in their system of planets. We have a sole purpose and when our mission here is complete, we will be leaving to return to Ruwee." 

"And what about the Jedi? Do you think they realize? Do they know who this Chancellor really is?"

"I don't know."

The young woman who looked remarkably like the queen, although of no family relation, sat down upon the leather sofa that stood in the middle of the common room, suddenly finding her cybernetic components weighing heavily upon her. "If they do not, perhaps we should be the ones to inform them."

"I will do no such thing. It would risk everything we have worked for, all that we have achieved over the past ninety-five years. Our knowledge of him is irrelevant. The survival of our race it what matters."

The queen's declaration was interrupted by a chime of the door, and Sabé went to answer its call. Standing in the hallway was the young Jedi who had accompanied them.

"I have spoken with the Jedi Council and they will be meeting with you in two hours."

"That is satisfactory." Padmé replied, but it seemed that Obi-Wan was expecting more from her, although she as unsure what. He stood there waiting, staring at her, until the young woman shifted her feet, uncomfortable under his scrutiny.  
"Is there anything else?"

"No." The Jedi replied, bowing graciously. "I shall be attending the meeting myself, so I will return to accompany you there." 

"Thank you, Obi-Wan."

Once the door closed, the queen's companions eyed each other suspiciously.

"At least there's one Jedi who won't be against our plan."

"What are you talking about?" The young queen flipped open the port in her arm in order to receive their evening's nanite deposit, anxious to rid herself of the uncomfortable feeling that the Jedi's prolonged gaze had produced.

"I believe that the man has an interest in you, your majesty." Dormé stated as a point of observation.

"Of course he does. He is curious about our motivation in coming here. He told me so himself. I've offered him very little information."

"No. It's more than that. I think he is exhibiting an emotional response." Dormé continued, earning a stern glare from her comrade.

"Regenerate before you get any more ridiculous ideas in your head." The queen announced firmly, preparing the vial from the canister that would inject the microscopic bionetic devices that would enter her limbic system and rid her of the feelings that had caused them pain and threatened to end their lives.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Eleven**

At the Queen's request, the Jedi Council members were relocated to the Main Conference room of the Temple, located on the first floor, where there would be sufficient equipment for holographic imaging.

Obi-Wan didn't question the need, but as he followed the council and the group of women down to the lower levels of the Temple, he bean to question Padme's demeanor.

He couldn't understand her at all. Sometimes, it was like she was opening up to him. He could've sworn she wanted to smile, but it was like she remembered something, and the emotion was washed away, leaving her face as dull and serene as Master Windu's.

But he was also questioning their reason for coming here. He had hoped she would confide in him before now, but she hadn't -- which for some reason, bothered Obi-Wan more than he thought it should.

The council seated themselves on the lowest level of the comfortable amphitheater while two of the Ruwean women also took a seat, leaving Padmé standing in the middle of the room next to the holographic projector. Obi-Wan sat behind the council, directly in her line of view and focused his attention directly on her when she began to speak.

"I am Queen Amidala of Ruwee. My companions and I have traveled from the Unknown Region in search of a solution to our problem. We discovered Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi on Mobus and witnessed him using the Power. After many discussions with Knight Kenobi, it came to our attention that there were many who had this Power. He informed us you call it the Force, and we were compelled to follow him here in order to meet with you and ask for your consideration in helping us."

Following a slight pause, it was Master Yoda who spoke up, addressing the confident queen. "What help may we offer?"

"It is the Power you possess that we need. We do not have access to it and have been unable to duplicate it."

"Duplicate it?" Mace Windu interrupted. "It's not possible to duplicate midichlorians. You are either born with them or not."

"We understand this, which is why we are here."

Padmé glanced up to Obi-Wan and could see the confusion on his, as well as the other council members' faces and then she nodded to Sabé to summon her assistance.

"The most effective course of explanation would be for me to show you our history. Perhaps then you will be compelled to accept our plea and offer your assistance." 

Obi-Wan watched, intrigued, as the queen's assistant withdrew a cable from the enhancement on Padme's arm and then attached it to the holographic viewer in the center of the conference room.

A number of clicks sounded out, Padmé nodded her head, and then seemed to focus inwardly for a moment before she began speaking again.

"What you are about to see are my memories of what happened on Ruwee nearly one-hundred standard years ago. I was five years of age, my sister Sabé was three. The name of the planet was Zoban at that time. We changed the name to Ruwee following the Dark Age. Ruwee was the name of my father, whose engineering and biochemical experiments ultimately saved our lives."

Looks were exchanged between several of the council members, but Masters Yoda and Windu both remained still, their fingers steepled in their laps, while the holovid revealing the history of Padmé Amidala came to life.

Her eyes were closed in concentration as Obi-Wan's eyes followed the scenes playing out in what he assumed was sequential order.

First was a planet, lush with forests and running streams, sloping green hills, and wild animal life. The display swept them over fields of lilac and pale yellow flowers and then zoomed into a city. Gleaming white towers shot up to blue skies, shops teeming with activities along busy cobblestone streets, people of all ages laughing, men selling their wares, children playing. Everyone appeared to be happy and content.

But suddenly the scene changed as a huge building rose up from the ground. Unlike the surrounding architecture, it was located on the outskirts, but cast a shadow upon the city.

The people that Obi-Wan had previously seen - the happy citizens of Ruwee were now scowling, hiding in their homes. The streets were deserted and the bright colors that had hung from the windows and flag poles were gone.

Down gray stone steps they flew to some type of laboratory where a dark-robed man spoke to several men and women dressed in white coats, a small dark-haired girl hiding behind on of the men's legs.

_"Hundreds have already died because of your disobience, Mr. Naberrie. "_ The faceless man was saying and Obi-Wan truly wished the scene would change so that he could see him from the front. Just watching him through Padmé's memories gave the Jedi a sense of dread. 

_"That does not seem to affect you. But perhaps this will."_

The following scenes were darkened alternating with brightened flashes. The horrific memory played itself out while Padmé stood, silent and apparently unmoved.

Obi-Wan saw two beings, one Bothan, one Zabrak drag a girl who appeared about the age of fifteen into the room. Padmé's father tried to wrench himself free to help her, but two more beings all dressed in black held him.

Flashes of screams, bared flesh, and pain, revealed that the young girl had been raped.

Flashes of red light, and a pool of dark blood, revealed that she had also been killed.

An anguished father and a crying daughter cowered beneath the black-robed individual.

_"The choice is yours, Mr. Naberrie. Complete your experiments and build the biochemical weapons I have assigned you, or lose your family one by one. You still have a wife, and two daughters, do you not?"_

Obi-Wan's brow creased with concern over the lack of emotion showing on the queen's face. The girl who had been raped and killed must have been her older sister, and the small girl holding onto her father was Sabé. They had witnessed it all. 

But it was nothing compared to what came next.

The laboratory was shadowed as the workers huddled together, just bits and pieces of their conversation coming across the holographic projection.

_"You're insane Ruwee! You're going to get us all killed!"_

_"I will not stand by and do nothing while they murder and rape our children and destroy our world! We have the knowledge and the technology to do something about it! Are you with me or not?"_

The following scenes were confusing as smiling faces once more appeared and two girls ran through fields, their arms full of flowers. But then a loud roar erupted and the vision exploded, revealing a desolate land, void of any living thing, a multitude of corpses both human and animal filling the fields and lining the streets of the once beautiful city, the air filled with purple dust that gathered and piled up against the dark, abandoned buildings.

Slowly, the display faded to black, and the Queen of Ruwee collapsed into her sister's waiting arms.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Twelve**

Although Obi-Wan was aware that Sabé was more than capable of carrying Padmé back to their assigned rooms, the Jedi had bounded down the steps and swept the young queen into his arms. The cybernetic devices added unexpected weight to her petite form, and the young man was slightly winded by the time he had laid her down.

"Has this ever happened before?" He asked out of concern, glancing down at her pale features before being swept out of the way by the two assistants.

"No." Sabé replied. "Not to this extent, but then we have never revealed our past to anyone."

The two women rushed a silver cylindrical object to the Queen's side and withdrew a long, clear tube which was hooked up to the existing port in Padmé's arm.

Obi-Wan hovered nearby and watched their actions, becoming more and more curious. "What are you doing?"

"An emergency regeneration. Her system has been overloaded."

Overloaded. The young man repeated with growing alarm. True, what he had witnessed about their history was disturbing, but even more disturbing to the Jedi was the fact that the Ruwean women had chosen to not deal with it, suppressing the related emotions through what apparently was a combination of biochemical and mechanical engineering.

"Is she going to be okay?"

"Yes, considering what she's been through." Sabé answered, setting the device that began transferring a transparent liquid into Padmé's arm. She then turned her passive features toward Obi-Wan. "That will be all, Jedi Kenobi. Please give our apologies to the council. Perhaps we can reconvene after the Queen has regenerated."

"I'll speak to them and inform them of her status."

While the two women continued to treat the unconscious woman on the bed, Obi-Wan made his exit, encountering Masters Yoda and Windu in the hall outside of the room.

A dark hand gestured down the long corridor, and Obi-Wan walked between the two council members, Yoda gliding effortlessly along in a hover-disk.

"In your communication to the Temple, you mentioned that these women have requested our help. Is it to rebuild their civilization? The devastation revealed to us was great." 

"Yes, it was." Obi-Wan agreed, seeing the flashes of the barren landscape of Ruwee in his mind. "But I'm not certain what assistance they require of us, Master. They haven't spoken of it to me."

"Disturbing, these visions are." Yoda spoke next. "Who is responsible for such destruction, we should discover." 

"Perhaps it was pirates. They are heavily concentrated in the Unknown Regions, and it would account for the variety of the species we saw."

The two council members stopped and turned back toward the younger Jedi who had paused, his eyes cast down upon the marble floor.

"What is it?"

"It's not that simple." Obi-Wan explained. "When they first spoke to me on Mobus, the queen asked if I was one of the 'Dark Ones.'"

"Spoke of the Dark Age, she did." Yoda reminded them.

"Is it possible, that these 'Dark Ones' are Dark Force users?"

"The Sith?" Mace Windu declared in surprise. "The Sith have been extinct for a millenia. Surely we would have known of their existence."

"And only two there are, no more, no less." Yoda added.

"But what if we're wrong?" Obi-Wan insisted, feeling the Force's reassurance. "What if there are more? What if they have an army?"

The possibility raised the brows of the tallest council member, and he eyed his fellow council member warily.

"A great threat to the Galaxy, would they be." Yoda stated

"We need to find out more. How is the Queen?"

Obi-Wan contemplated his answer. He didn't see the need of informing the Jedi Masters of everything he had discovered, especially when it came to the fragility of Padmé's mental state, not until he understood it's cause more thoroughly. "She's recovering." He answered simply.

"When she is fully recovered, bring her before us in the Council Room."

"Yes, Master Windu."

Obi-Wan hesitated outside the door leading to the guestroom where the Ruwean women were staying. A feeling of urgency had unsettled him. A Sith army indeed would be a threat to not only the Galaxy, but the Jedi Order as well, and it was a vital discovery. However, it seemed to him that the Force was not pulling him to investigate that possibility. What he was wanting to know most was what help the Jedi could possibly offer the Ruweans, and how he personally could possibly help their Queen.

It was obvious to Obi-Wan, that she was suffering some sort of breakdown. Padmé was battling a mental war with herself and what had become a way of life for nearly one hundred years. He could see it in her eyes. The hesitation, the longing to free herself from her bounds, and he wanted to help her. Help her cope with her past in order to face her future.

She was a beautiful bird locked inside a gilded cage and he wanted to help set her free. To teach her how to accept and release emotions, instead of denying them and allowing them to fester inside, knowing eventually they would rot away her soul.

It was what he had been taught as a Jedi. To embrace his emotions, accept them, and then release them into the Force. Surely, he could help her learn how to do that.

At least, he was going to try. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Thirteen**

The chime was answered by Dormé, who regarded the young Jedi thoughtfully for a moment before allowing him inside.

"How is the Queen?" Obi-Wan asked, but it was the Princess who answered, strolling into the room, accompanied by the whir of her bionetic joints. "She is awake, but the cycle is not yet complete."

Obi-Wan wasn't sure how long this cycle Sabé spoke of was going to take, but the feeling of urgency once more tugged at him.

"I'd like to speak with her, if I may." His request was refused by a sharp shake of Sabé's head.

"That is not acceptable. She is still recovering and due to some complications of her treatment, I'm afraid her majesty is rather indisposed."

The denial of admittance was cut short by an interruption along Obi-Wan's train of thought, as Padmé's low and commanding voice spoke softly in his head.

//Sabé, let him in.//

Realizing the Queen had intended for the Jedi to hear her message, the Princess moved to one side and allowed Obi-Wan to pass.

He found the young woman reclined upon the bed, her fitted plastoid armor removed, and piled upon a table close by. The plain tan comforter was pulled high upon what Obi-Wan assumed was a bare chest. One arm was still encased in the cybernetic attachment, as well as the lines that ran up to the machinery attached to her ear, with the cable still attached to her skull.

However, what was most surprising was that the eye piece he had never seen her without, was pulled away, rotated out of her line of sight.

Her appearance answered one of his questions. The cybernetic enhancements were optional, and removable, apparently without complications, although he couldn't tell yet, because her eyes remained shut.

"Are you all right?" He asked her aloud, and was immediately shushed with a raised finger.

//Speak to my mind, Obi-Wan. The transference was too closely scheduled to the last, and I'm suffering the effects. Basically, what you may consider an overdose. All of my sensory enhancements are hypersensitive.//

//Is that why you're not wearing your visual device?// Obi-Wan sent through the Force along the same waves that her voice had been received.

//Splitting headache.// Padmé answered back, her eyelids abruptly fluttering open when she felt a touch upon her forehead.

//Please. Allow me to help you.// Obi-Wan placed his hand upon her head, feeling a lingering fever, gently caressing his thumb down across her temple. Along with the touch, he sent a soothing and healing energy and noticed her body visibly relax, the tenseness seeping out of her neck and shoulders.

She should speak words of appreciation, but the words wouldn't come. They wouldn't even form in her head. It had been years since anyone had touched her like that. Not even her sister. Touch only led to an emotional response, which always brought back memories. Memories that Padmé was trying so hard to erase.

And those eyes. Everyone from Ruwee had dark brown eyes, but this Jedi's were the most mesmerizing shade of green with a trace of gray around the edges.

They were beautiful and so very close. Along with his touch, the young woman was experiencing a response that she could not allow. This wasn't part of her plan. 

"Thank you." Padmé spoke aloud, once she had recovered and found her voice, the pain in her head having completely disappeared.

"My pleasure."

She should ask him to leave before she completely lost control and ruined everything, Padmé thought, but then Obi-Wan smiled and sat down upon the bed, and she decided to wait. Just a little while longer. She could allow herself this pleasure. Just this once.

"I have informed the council that you are recovering and they have agreed to speak with you as soon as you are up to it."

"Time…" The young woman stated, her gaze having dropped to the young man's mouth as he spoke. Why was she just now noticing the indention in his chin?

"Pardon?"

"Time." She repeated. "We are running out of time. I shall explain more to the Council."

Her words seemed to have bothered the Jedi as his gentle features creased with a frown. "Padmé, there are some things that I wanted to ask you, and I was hoping that you would answer them without the witness of the Council." 

Just call out to Sabé. Protect the message and have her escort him out, Padmé argued with herself, feeling her defenses slipping. There was nothing she wouldn't answer him, if only he'd ask.

Taking her silence as an affirmative answer, Obi-Wan settled next to her, laying his hand closely to her arm, aware of its heat drifting toward his touch. "What do you want the Jedi to do? How can we help you?"

The Queen of Ruwee studied the young man for a moment, weighing her options of an answer. Should she tell him now? Would he be offended? Probably so, she answered herself. Perhaps, it was best to wait to tell the entire Council.

"We need something that you possess, which we do not. It is the only thing that will save our people." Padmé tried to be vague, but the tenderness in his gaze and the proximity of his hand pulled at something inside and as a result, she continued, telling him far more than she had intended.

"A group of beings came to Ruwee claiming to be a religious faction. They built a Temple on the mountain behind Gardonia, our main city. Many of us even helped them to build. The head priest became friends with my father and would spend hours in his laboratory with him.

We had no idea what was about to happen. The visitors just turned up in the city one day, demanding our service without payment. We became an enslaved people, taken under the force of threats, weaponry, and punishment. I was about four years of age then. I would stay in my father's laboratory and watch him work, and the Dark Priest would come often, making his demands, and hissing his threats.

"You see, my father was a biochemist and engineer, and the Dark Priest was forcing him to build a weapon. A horrible weapon that would have a biological effect on all life - a virus that would attach itself to eukaryotic cells, and essentially begin to tear down the cellular structure from the inside. Anyone exposed to the agent would die within hours from massive organ failure and internal bleeding." 

Obi-Wan wished to focus upon this Dark Priest, believing it to be the one he had seen in Padmé's memories - the one who had ordered the death of her older sister, but he didn't wish to stop her, hardly able to believe that she was telling him this much. 

"When my father discovered what the viral weapon he was creating would do - he refused to finish it. That's when Sola was killed. He had no choice. He finished the weapon, but before telling the Dark Ones of his success, he planned and initiated a revolt.

It was foolish of him, but he didn't have a choice. Millions of beings would die, entire systems would suffer if that weapon was released into their hands.

Instead…"

At this point, Padmé's eyes took on a glazed look, her focus drifting somewhere past Obi-Wan's shoulder.

"The weapon was taken and turned on us."

The idea was horrific and Obi-Wan felt such pity for the young woman, that without thought, he reached over and took a hold of her hand.

Immediately, the Queen's gaze focused upon his touch before she began speaking, although much more slowly.

"The virus was designed to attach to the male chromosomes first, and then mutate itself and destroy the female ones as well. We were hiding. My sister, Dormé, my mother, and my father. We went down into his laboratory and behind a secret door. There, in a single room designed for research and equipped for survival, my father continued his work, trying to come up with a solution - a way to protect us from the weapon he had created.

"Five years passed and he had not yet discovered an antidote. I helped him all I could, we all did. But then the ventilation system malfunctioned, and the virus seeped in."

Obi-Wan squeezed Padmé's hand more tightly as her dark brown eyes filled with tears.

"I watched my father die the most horrible death that you can imagine. And we couldn't move his body. We couldn't leave. Not until it was safe.

"And we were running out of time. According to my father's research, my mother would be the next to die. The virus would mutate in the next five years begin to attack the mature female cells. Another five years, and we would all die.

"We worked night and day, continuing with my father's research, until just before my mother died, we made a discovery. There was one thing that would counteract the virus -- by binding itself together with the cells and protecting them."

Obi-Wan's face slowly revealed his understanding. "Midichlorians. You're talking about midichlorians." 

"Yes." Padmé acknowledged. "I had the highest amount of my sister and I, but no matter how hard we tried, we couldn't duplicate them. There was only one solution. Engineered nanites that my father had created in an effort to stall the process of the virus, but his research was incomplete.

"And then the nightmares began. Sabé was affected by them first, and I was next. Terrible visions of what we had seen, ideas of what was occurring right above our heads. Every once in a while we could hear screams. Voices from the past echoing down the dark tunnel into the laboratory and beyond into the secret chamber where we hid.

"That was when I turned father's research into a more practical solution. I fitted my sister, myself and Dormé with a cybernetic implant on our arm - one that would distribute the bionites into our blood stream to ward against the virus.

"It worked. But it was still another five years before we came up from below. You see, I knew the men of our planet would be dead. And the women too. The bionetic arm led to other implements, which not only protected our cells, but our minds as well. Protect us from the Darkness that sought us out in our sleep. It also empowered us with the strength of the men we had lost, and protected our minds so that no one would ever hurt us again.

"We found twenty girls around the age of Sabé still alive, hiding below ground. I fitted each of them with the devices you see on us today. They are still on Ruwee waiting for my return. Waiting for me to come back and tell them that we have a future. That Ruwee will survive."

She had said the final words with such confidence that Obi-Wan believed her. He had never met a woman like Padmé Amidala before, and it had nothing to do with her cybernetic devices. She was strong-willed, so brave, and so very beautiful.

But her past was haunting her, whether she wanted to admit it or not, and he wasn't quite sure what to say to make her feel better at the moment.

"I'm so sorry." He finally voiced with another squeeze to her hand. 

And just for an instant, Padmé smiled. It was a small, sad smile that barely lifted the corners of her mouth, but he had seen it, and it gave the Jedi the hope that he needed. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fourteen**

Whenever Obi-Wan would become nervous, his nose would begin to itch. During a crucial moment of a tense negotiation was the most common occurrence, and more than once had his Master warned him to stand still and stop fidgeting.

Well, today was no different, except Qui-Gon was no longer here to correct him, and so Obi-Wan rubbed furiously at the nostril that annoyed him.

The Jedi Council members were once again seated about the golden oval room in the Council Tower while Obi-Wan stood near the doorway, waiting for the arrival of the women of Ruwee.

What would the Masters' response be? Surely, they would not agree to performing experiments to duplicate and inject these women with midichlorians. Such measures would raise all sorts of ethical issues, and the possibility of someone with evil intentions using the knowledge was too great a risk.

But if they refused to help Padmé, what could he do? He had to do something. Obi-Wan simply couldn't abandon Ruwee to its fate -- a dead planet with its civilization in danger of extinction. Surely, the Council would see the importance of preserving the Ruwean culture, even if they were not a member of the Republic.

Obi-Wan swiped again at his itchy nose, realizing that he would receive his answers soon.

The three women had entered the chamber, and he escorted them to the center, where they were allowed seat themselves. Padmé was once again in her armor with all of her cybernetic enhancements in place.

Master Windu was the first to speak. 

"We are sorry for your loss and the devastation to your planet, and although it is important that we discover who was responsible, the Council agrees to first address the reason you have traveled all this way to come before us. What do you require?" 

Obi-Wan listened again to the morbid tale of how Padmé and her comrades came to evolve to their present appearance and state, although this repeated version was much shorter and lacked the emotional response the young knight had witnessed before.

Following the explanation of what they had seen during the holographic display, there was a moment of silence and Obi-Wan could detect the slight buzz of the Force that meant the Masters were discussing something amongst themselves.

Master Yoda's clawed fingers tapped together underneath his chin in contemplation of his reply. "Bring a sample of the viral weapon your father created, did you?" 

"No, we did not." Padmé answered.

"Perhaps if you had, a counter response we could help to create." 

"Master Yoda, for over ten years, I used my father's research to try and combat the virus. All of my experiments failed. It was then that I turned my attention to the creation of the bionites that ultimately protect and act as the midichlorians would in concentrated amounts, as well as prolonging our life cycle so that we may have enough time to find an alternative solution." 

Obi-Wan tried to wriggle away the itching sensation that once more attacked his nostril.

"And what would this alternative solution be?" Mace Windu asked. "If its what I think it is, I'm afraid that's out of the question."

The Knight vigorously began scratching once more.

"Midichlorian replication is a dangerous and unethical consideration." The Jedi Master continued. "Even if our healers were successful, we cannot guarantee the results, and you may end up right back where you started."

"We are not asking the Jedi to research midichlorian duplication." Padmé responded as Obi-Wan's hand stopped mid-scratch. "Like I said, our own extensive research in this area has not been successful."

"Then what need you from us, hm?"

Padmé turned her attention to the diminuitive Master and focused solely on his gentle gaze for support.

"There were twenty-three women left alive on our planet, including myself and my companions. We are all in suspended maturation between the ages of seventeen and twenty-five. To ensure that our civilization survives, we will need to reproduce. In other words, we wish to become impregnated by males who possess a high midichlorian count -- ensuring our children will as well, and can therefore live with us on Ruwee."

A stunned silence fell over the Jedi Council and Obi-Wan's hand dropped abruptly back to his side.

"That..." The dark-skinned councilor replied after an extended pause. "Is a rather unusual request, your Highness. My colleagues and I will discuss your proposal and get back to you. Knight Kenobi, you may escort our guests back to their quarters." 


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Fifteen**

The women ahead of Padmé soon entered into their quarters as Obi-Wan paused in the hallway outside the door, unsure of what he was waiting for. An explanation? An apology? An apology for what? For not confiding in him? Who was he that the Queen of Ruwee should tell him anything? He had known her for only a short while, but in that time, Obi-Wan had felt they had connected in some way. Hadn't they become friends at least?

Apparently not as good of friends as he had thought. Padmé had kept him completely in the dark in regards to her plans, and it left him feeling…well, disappointed. Perhaps she didn't trust him. Perhaps she didn't even care about him. Even as a friend.

Full of doubts and concerns, the Knight turned to head to his own quarters, but was stopped by the soft voice of the Ruwean leader.  
"Obi-Wan."

He turned to encounter a face that had lost some of its hardness – both eyes wide and beseeching, as she had surprisingly rid herself once more of the visual bionetic.

"I regret that I have not informed you of our intentions, but I was not sure of what your reaction would be. I didn't want to disappoint you. And now, I wonder what the Council's will be as well. Do you think…"

As the young woman paused, Obi-Wan caught a glimpse of uncertainty and worry in her usually-confident and commanding demeanor, and he suddenly realized it was all a front. Underneath all of that imposing black plastoid armor and shining cybernetics, beat the heart of a fragile and vulnerable young woman, one who was frightened and concerned over the future of her people.

It was an endearing quality, and he couldn't help but smile and approach her so that he could reach out to offer a supporting grip upon her hand.

The young man's actions obviously surprised Padmé , but thankfully, she didn't withdraw from his touch.

"Do you think the Council will accept my proposal?" Her lips spoke the words, but her eyes were focused elsewhere, the knight noticed. Somewhere near his chin.

"I don't know." Obi-Wan answered honestly. "But I'll return to the Tower and see what else I can do to help."

Although a smile didn't transform her mouth, it did reveal itself in her eyes, and they sparkled in appreciation, as a thought flitted across his consciousness. It was a shared thought that was expressed in both male and female tones, noting the beauty of the other's eyes, and the Knight dropped her hand, blushing furiously.

"Thank you, Obi-Wan."

No stutter or hesitation in her reply, he noted. "It's my pleasure. I'll report to you concerning their decision as soon as I can."

Barging into the Jedi Council Chamber was not Obi-Wan's habit. It may have been his late Master's, but it was not his. However, the situation demanded that Obi-Wan be given an audience, and after some fast-talking and bargaining with the Reception Master, he was finally allowed to enter.

"What business brings you before us, Knight Kenobi?" Master Windu asked in his typical businesslike demeanor.

Wasn't it obvious? Obi-Wan thought. He was the one who had brought the Ruweans here. He was the one who had contacted the Jedi regarding their desires – although he had no idea what they truly were at the time.

"I'm concerned about the Ruweans, Master, and what the Council has decided on doing about their plight."

"The Council's decision, this will be." Master Yoda pointed out, emphasizing, that as a Knight, Obi-Wan had no influence upon their decision, but he still had to try.

"I understand that the Queen's request was surprising, but I believe that she has exhausted all other resources and efforts and has discovered no other way."

"Are you suggesting that we take her request seriously, Knight Kenobi?" It was Master Ki-Adi-Mundi who spoke up.

"How can you not? If we don't help them, their culture will become extinct."

"Then perhaps their civilization can be relocated. It's been done before."

"That's not going to be acceptable." Obi-Wan replied to Ki-Adi-Mundi's suggestion. "I know I've only just met them, but I know Padmé. I recognize her commitment. She is not going to leave Ruwee. It is the birthplace of not only her, but her family. The planet is named after her father. She'll die first before leaving it." 

"Assigning Jedi to breed these women is completely out of the question." Mace Windu argued firmly. "It goes against everything the Code stands for. It is too dangerous and will open doors that will lead to desires that involve attachment. It cannot be allowed."

Master Windu's statement was exactly the one that Obi-Wan had expected, and so he looked imploringly to the eldest Jedi, to Master Yoda who sat pensive and silent, his hands and chin propped upon his gimer-stick.

"A dilemma it seems we have." The ancient Master stated after a long pause. "What suggest you we do, hmm?"

Yoda's statement on the other hand was most unexpected and left Obi-Wan frantic to reply. It was obvious the Council was not going to allow the Jedi to physically interact with these women, but there were other ways to impregnate females. He remembered it from a book Qui-Gon had given him to read once. And when it came to the fact that these particular women were based upon a planet in the far reaches of space, and that they were not only equipped physically with cybernetic enhancements, but handicapped emotionally with them as well, what he was about to say made sense. It seemed the only possible solution.

"I suggest that we ask for specimen donations from the male humanoid Jedi and have the Ruweans artificially inseminated."

It took a moment for any response to register upon the Council member's faces, but when Mace Windu's hand came up to rub across his chin, and Yoda's long ears perked up, Obi-Wan knew that his suggestion was being considered.

A buzz relayed across the Force as the Council entered into silent communication while Obi-Wan waited, and then Master Yoda addressed him once more.

"Acceptable, this is. Inform the Queen, you may of what our decision is."

Obi-Wan bowed in his understanding and knew that he should be happy about their decision, but he wasn't.

In fact, for reasons he could not explain, Master Yoda's declaration caused a lump to abruptly form in his throat, and a sinking feeling to land in the pit of his stomach, as if he had just attempted to swallow his own heart. 


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Sixteen**

Instead of taking the information straight back to Padmé, Obi-Wan instead went to the Room of a Thousand Fountains. The serenity of the sounds of the trickling waters and tinkling chimes never failed to center him, although he couldn't comprehend what had upset him in the first place. Finding his favorite spot near the large pool where he and his best friend, Bant, used to swim, the Knight sank onto his knees and into the Force, searching for its guidance and calm assuredness.

By the time he had emerged from his trance, the room had darkened and Obi-Wan realized that many hours had passed. Too many to go and speak with Padmé this evening. He'd have to wait until morning.

However, before returning to his own quarters to turn in for the night, the young man passed through the dining hall to grab something for the third meal he had missed, managing to pluck a fried pie from the cooling unit before the kitchens closed for the night.

As Obi-Wan strolled through the deserted hallways of the Jedi Temple, a crease furrowed his brow as he discovered that his heart still was troubled. His extensive meditation had done little to ease his mind. Why had the Council's decision upset him so? They had agreed to help the Ruwean women – accepting his very suggestion to do so. He had asked the Force these very questions, but the only response seemed to be that he was on the right path, and that he should continue down it – offering as much help to Padmé and her friends as he could. Offering assistance to those who needed it is what a Jedi was trained to do. He had been a servant of the Galaxy for over ten years, ever since becoming a Padawan at the age of thirteen, and the act usually brought him a great sense of purpose and accomplishment.

Then, why did his suggestion disturb him so?

The young man lay his cloak over the back of the chair in his common room apartment, and prepared for bed, shedding and depositing his tunics and leggings in the laundry receptacle and taking care of his 'fresher routine.

What seemed like hours later, when actually it had just been minutes, Obi-Wan rolled over once again in his bed, hoping that things would become clearer with the light of day.

Obi-Wan awoke refreshed in body, but still troubled in spirit. However, he quickly went through his morning routine, drank his morning caff, checked his incoming messages on the comm, and headed to the guest quarters housing the women from Ruwee.

He would just have to depend upon the fact that his news was going to please them. They were receiving what they had requested. What they had traveled many parsecs for. Their race would flourish, their culture would survive. It was enough to make him happy as well.

Indeed, when Obi-Wan delivered the news to the Queen , the Princess, and Dormé , they did indeed look pleased. As pleased as their hindered emotions would allow. The Queen, however, seemed a bit more hesitant in her response and was full of questions.

"That requires a professional, a person of medical background, does it not? I'm afraid we do not possess the knowledge of the obstetrical specialty." Padmé 's face revealed her concern and not the relief that appeared on her comrades.

"I'm sure the Council has taken this into consideration and are more than likely in the process of consulting a professional outside of the Jedi Order." Obi-Wan explained in an attempt to appease her.

"Outside of the Jedi? I'm not sure I want to deal with anyone outside of the Jedi, Obi-Wan. I don't know if I trust anyone."

"Padmé , it's not like the Jedi Healers are experienced in conception and gestation. An outside medic will have to be consulted."

"I see." The Queen stated, the alarm still clear in her voice and upon her face until it appeared as if she mentally cleared her mind of doubts and met Obi-Wan's gaze straight on, giving him a slight nod as she did so. "I trust you, Obi-Wan. Please lead us to the Council."  
This time, the Jedi Knight escorted the three women, walking alongside the queen, who had once again removed her eye piece and obviously freshened her appearance. Her dark hair was pulled back tight, her face painted with the silver and blue make-up, her dark eyes appearing even more dark with the black kohl highlighting them. Other than the cybernetic devices on her arm and leg, as well as the one that wrapped around the back of her ear, she looked very much human, and very much, a woman, and an attractive one at that. 

Blushing at his thoughts, and ensuring that he hadn't absentmindedly transmitted them to her, Obi-Wan paused outside of the Council door and met her gaze with a smile. Once again, the corners of her mouth lifted and her eyes brightened, which brought the Jedi more pleasure than he thought it should, as he swung open the door to the council chamber and motioned for them to enter.

Half of the Council were present this morning which wasn't surprising, but what was surprising was the fact there were a few guests present in the room, one of which was the Supreme Chancellor himself. He stood up when they entered the room and approached their party.

Obi-Wan greeted him with a bow, but quickly became aware of the interfering position of the Queen's two assistants. Princess Sabé had immediately stepped in front of her sister, effectively blocking the chancellor's path. Dormé did as well, both of them standing in a position as if they were guarding Padmé , and Obi-Wan couldn't fathom why. Padmé had said she didn't trust outsiders, but when they had landed on Coruscant and had been approached by the Chancellor before, they hadn't acted this way. 

Concerned over their actions, Obi-Wan glanced toward the older man, but could only detect a sparkling blue gaze and a slick smile.

"Good morning, your highness." Palpatine spoke as if he was not offended in the least. "I have been informed of your problem and have brought two highly recommended obstetricians – the best in Galactic City. With your permission, I would like to introduce them to you. It is of great importance that we rectify your situation and ensure that your civilization be allowed to thrive once again. And perhaps one day you will be interested petitioning for admittance to the Republic, enriching it with your own distinctive culture."

Obi-Wan listened to the Chancellor's words. As always, they were gracious and kind, supportive, and positive, but apparently were not having their intended effect upon the Queen of Ruwee. She still stood behind her protective barrier, an expression that Obi-Wan could only define as extreme caution upon her face.

It was out of character for her, he thought. As were her next words, which were sharp and blunt.

"We do not require the help of the Republic, Chancellor. We only wish to deal with the Jedi." 

The Chancellor's face creased once more with a smile. "Ah, but you see, the Jedi and the Senate work hand in hand, and I only wish to help you my dear. I'm afraid that Jedi Kenobi's solution is quite beyond the scope of the knowledge which the Jedi possess. "

Eyes gone slightly darker focused upon the Republic leader and then flitted to the Jedi as Obi-Wan watched, waiting – as were the other Jedi in the room, for the Queen's response. The young man was thinking that maybe she would speak to him with her mind, but the connection was eerily silent, as if Padmé had heavily shielded herself from everything and everyone in the room.

"I will accept your offer, on one condition." Padmé finally spoke, her tone low and serious. "I request that Jedi Kenobi be appointed as my personal advisor concerning this matter."

The Chancellor chuckled softly before turning to acknowledge the Jedi Masters.

"Jedi Kenobi, accept this appointment will you?" Master Yoda asked him.

"Yes, Master." Obi-Wan answered immediately. Spending more time with Padmé was in no way a hindrance. Besides, there were a few new questions he needed to ask the Queen of Ruwee; the most important being --What in the hell just happened? 


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Seventeen**

"Your highness, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Dr. Rataan from the Galactic City Obstetrics and Gynecologic Institute. It is my honor to familiarize you with the procedure you and your companions will be undergoing, as well as informing you of any possible complications. I will also personally be training the Jedi Healer who will be accompanying you back to your home, and will be responsible for the delivery and training on the care of your infants. If you will follow me, I believe a holographic display room has been provided where we can get started."

They certainly weren't wasting any time, Obi-Wan thought as he and Padmé followed the tall, young physician and his assistant through the councilroom doors and down the hall. He had wanted to talk to Padmé about her unexpected reaction to Chancellor Palpatine, but apparently, he was going to have to wait.

Soon, the women of Ruwee were seated in the amphitheater, Obi-Wan seating himself beside the Queen, as the physician once more began talking while he adjusted the holo controls.

"The first publication we will be reviewing is the actual artificial insemination procedure." 

Obi-Wan's hand came up to worry the cleft in his chin, fighting the desire to scratch his nose as the holographic video flickered to life. Soon, the program advanced to the microscopically detailed images of the actual female egg accepting a male sperm and then the rapid development of a new life began. As the baby developed in the mother's womb, the itching sensation completely disappeared from Obi-Wan's nose. He watched with great interest as the fetus matured and transformed into a human being.

And when the actual delivery began with the father and the mother both present in the birthing room, Obi-Wan ignored the droning of the physician's narration to focus solely upon the miracle that was being displayed before him.

Sure, he had studied the science of reproduction as a Padawan, but the holotexts he had seen were nothing compared to this. This was absolutely amazing. In just a short time, a new life had been granted by the Force and developed into a child whose destiny could be to heal the sick, lead a planet, or maybe even become a Jedi.

It was a beautiful and awesome thing to witness and he had the sudden desire to share the intense emotion with someone. Obi-Wan turned to the woman sitting beside him, hoping to draw a smile from her, so that he could take comfort in knowing that she was feeling the same.

However, when he looked upon Padmé, what he saw was not a smile of amazement like his own, but tears had formed in her eyes and were making their way slowly down her face. Perhaps the images were affecting her just as deeply and she wasn't used to such strong emotions, or perhaps she was frightened.

Either way, Obi-Wan felt inclined to once more offer her support, and so he grasped her hand and held it firmly as up on the screen the father and mother admired their newborn, sharing a kiss that relayed the depth of their joy and happiness.

Pamphlets were passed out for the women to study and then they were excused from the room for mid day meal. While Obi-Wan thanked the physician personally, he noted the rapid exit of the Queen and her companions. He rushed out into the hall to meet with Padmé , still needing to ask her about her reaction to Palpatine, but she had already moved down the hall.

Now even more confused, Obi-Wan turned to escort their guests to the commissary for their meal. He would have to speak with her later.

Padmé marched into the guest quarters and immediately began ripping the cybernetic enhancements from her body as tears continued to stream down her face.

"What are you doing!" Sabé yelled out, attempting to stop her sister's unexpected and frenzied actions.

"Did you see them? Did you see their faces?" 

The younger woman held onto the Queen's arms, the cable connecting the bionite transfer plug hanging precariously from its encasement. "Who? Who are talking about?"

"Those people in that holovid! Did you see their faces when their baby was born? They were happy! Genuinely happy! And they were in love! We've made a mistake. We've made a terrible mistake! I can't do this. …I can't do this."

Padmé began muttering, reaching up to grasp onto the visual and audio enhancements, pulling them off of her head, but as her hand gripped onto the attachment that administered the bionite transfer into her brain, which controlled her emotional responses and delayed her maturation cycle, Sabé 's own hand gripped onto hers to stop her action. The Princess quickly looked back for Dormé 's support, but the horror of the queen's lack of control had frightened her, and she had stepped back, one hand coming up to cover her mouth, her eyes wide with shock.

"I understand your concern, Padmé . But what you decided to do was necessary. The Dark Ones preyed upon our fears and our weaknesses. You made us strong. You helped us survive. "

"The time for that has passed. We are no longer in danger of being taken advantage of." The Queen noted quietly, her hand still gripped upon the vital attachment.

"What about the Chancellor? You said you felt he was trying to read your mind, that he was a threat to us."

"I might've been wrong. He's been nothing but kind and helpful. Look what he's done already. He's provided the physicians who are teaching us so that we can have children, Sabé ." A broad smile crept over the young woman's face at the thought. "We're going to have children. Our own offspring to love and care for. I don't want to do that with these damn cybernetics interfering with my thought processes and my emotions. When I look upon my child, I want to do so like the woman in that holovid did. I want him to see it on my face and in my eyes how much I love him."

"He will, your Highness, but that is months from now. Just wait. Wait until we know for sure that we're safe. Coruscant is a strange place and there is no telling who is lurking about. Even if the Chancellor is not whom you thought, there still may be those here who wish to do us harm." 

The young Queen of Ruwee gazed at her companions for a moment, her mind arguing both sides of the debate. She wasn't sure what to do. She wasn't sure of anything any more.

"Very well." She told her sister, momentarily placating her, smiling at Dormé , who had finally gotten over her obvious shock and approached the two of them. "We will wait, but as soon as we leave Coruscant, the majority of these enhancements are gone." 


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Eighteen**

The rest of the afternoon had been spent, much to Obi-Wan's dismay, in the presence of all of the on-planet Jedi who met the stipulations outlined by Dr. Rataan.

The largest Padawan training room, where Obi-Wan had taken several classes in astrophysics and xenobiology, quickly filled with Jedi Knights and a few Masters, of several races. All of them humanoid and all compatible with the Ruwean's reproductive biology. There were about forty total, and each one would be used in the assignment, so that no one would know who had impregnated the Ruwean women, ensuring that there was no danger of forming an attachment.

When the physician, accompanied by Master Yoda, announced his intentions of taking sperm donations from willing participants in order to impregnate the female race of Ruwee, you could've heard a pin drop. And not one hand went up to volunteer. 

However, Master Yoda then stepped to the podium, and the setting changed dramatically.

"This decision, made by the Council it was. All humanoid Jedi will comply."

Although no one actually grumbled, Obi-Wan could feel a definite wave of disgust roll through the Force as several of the young men skeptically eyed one another.

"I have set up several recipient banks in your Healer's wing and have trained Jedi Healer T'Pal and Jedi Healer Ortali in the process of collection." Dr. Rataan explained. "You will be required to give a minimum of two samples over the course of the next three days. A stimulation holovid will be provided, and any other erotic instrumentation that you require."

At that point, the hand of Knight Muln, a friend of Obi-Wan's shot up. "Are you saying that we are going to have to...pleasure ourselves?"

"Basically, yes." The physician replied without hesitation. "Don't tell me that none of you ever..."

Noticing the sea of blank faces appearing before him, the young doctor cleared his throat. "I see. Don't worry. It's a natural event. I believe that Master Yoda is prepared to train you in how to release your inhibitions in order that you may provide a successful donation."

Stepping back up to the podium, the wizened Master waved his clawed hand through the air, and immediately the flurry of emotion that rippled through the Force was calmed. "Be still and focus your thoughts. Allow the Force to flow through you. Concentrate you will. Focus on the motivation behind your actions, and forget the lubrication, you will not."

Obi-Wan joined in on the laughter that issued forth in the crowd, easing much of the tension, as he caught the humor on his friend, Garen's face. He knew for a fact that Garen wasn't a virgin, because he had been with him the first night their masters had let them go into Coruscant alone. They were seventeen and celebrating their placement in the Senior Lightsaber competition. Obi-Wan had placed first, and Garen third.

Going on the recommendation of the transport driver, the two young Jedi ended up in the Mid Lower Levels of Galactic City, where they entered a bawdy establishment filled with beings of several species, all looking for a good time. And apparently, not caring with whom it was with.

By the end of the evening, Obi-Wan had lost his virginity to a young Twi-Lek, and Garen to a rather robust humanoid woman that appeared twice his age.

So, Obi-Wan was surprised to see his friend appearing so embarrassed at this meeting. He, for one, wasn't embarrassed, just troubled. And he still couldn't figure out why.

The evening fell upon Galactic City as Padmé stared out one of the large windows in their Temple quarters. She was disappointed in not having gotten to see Obi-Wan since earlier that day, but it was probably good that she hadn't. There was a lot that she needed to think about. A lot to get straight in her head.

Ever since meeting him on Mobus, her very actions seemed to conflict with her thoughts, and her emotions somehow struggling to be released - no matter how many regeneration cycles she had gone through. It was if she had built up a resistance to the bionites. But that was impossible. According to her research, her biochemical make-up wasn't capable of building any immunity to the mixture that protected her body and mind.

There was only one explanation and she had become suspicious of it ever since arriving on Coruscant. She was tired. Weary of trying to be something she was not. Tired of hiding behind this facade of serenity and stoicism. At one time it had served a purpose, but no longer.

Padmé moved away from the window at Sabé's reminder that it was time for the evening's regeneration, and watched as the other two women went through the same routine they had done every day for nearly their entire lives.

The canisters were opened, the cables attached, and the bionite compounds mixed.

"Pleasant regeneration, your highness." Dormé announced just before her eyelids closed and her body relaxed upon the leather-cushioned couch she had lowered herself onto.

Padmé retrieved her own canister from her room and sat upon her bed, flipping open the port that would allow the bionites to enter into her blood stream.

After connecting the cable from the regenerator, she reached down into the canister to begin the mixing process as she had done countless times, when her hand abruptly stopped.

There were two vials, one filled with the colorless bionites that protected her cells from the ravaging virus, and the other a slightly yellow fluid that contained the nutrients her body required, as well as the inhibitors that would control any extreme emotional responses.

Padmé released the clear bionites into her blood stream. However, the vial containing the pale yellow fluid stayed tightly sealed. 


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty-One**

At tenth hour, Obi-Wan arrived to take the Ruwean women to the healer's wing for their first series of tests, which would include bloodwork, toxicology screenings, full body scans, as well as reproductive testing.

As he walked alongside them, the Jedi was disappointed that Padmé was once more quiet and sullen, and if he was reading her demeanor accurately, she was nervous as well. He offered her a small smile, but noted with concern that it was not returned.

In fact, Obi-Wan was beginning to wonder if the Ruwean leader desired his presence after all, at least until the physician approached to escort her to the examination room, at which point she grasped onto his arm, filtering a request into his thoughts.

//You will not leave me, Obi-Wan?//

"No." The Knight responded aloud with a grin, placing his hand gently over her small trembling one. "I will not."

This time, his efforts did not go without reward as the Queen returned his gesture, although her smile was a bit more hesitant. However, her grip was anything but tentative. In fact, the bio-enhancement almost made it painful.

The examination began with Padmé being placed underneath the bioscanner, after which a droid attendant activated the controls, lowering the machine to hover slightly over her body. Obi-Wan stood by just out of arm's reach, but within sight of the Queen, who suddenly looked more than a little nervous. He hadn't witnessed this much tension on her face since she had been introduced to the Supreme Chancellor.

//Are you all right?// He asked, using the link to her mind through the Force.

//I'm a bit anxious.// Padmé admitted.

//That's to be expected. I used to hate these examinations when I was growing up. As a Padawan, we were required to undergo them annually. They always made me a little nervous myself.//

The Jedi's admission seemed to sooth some of her worries, and it was true what he had said. Obi-Wan had never been fond of being confined to tight spaces, and the bioscanner was rather cramped. And besides, one had to lie perfectly still, which was near to impossible for him, because when he got nervous, his nose would itch.

Just as it was doing right now. The physician had removed the scanner and announced an internal exam was necessary. Without so much as a warning, Padmé began undressing.

All of the enhancements on her body were removed, the intravenous port in her right arm determined to be without inflammation or signs of infection, and soon , after Obi-Wan drew up his gaze from his intense study of the patterns of the flooring, he discovered Padmé was dressed in a light blue medic gown. The attendant droid positioned her legs and feet to accommodate the physician's examination, while Obi-Wan turned his attention to the imperfections in the wall's surface.

"Everything appears to be normal." The physician noted dryly as he continued the internal testing. "Vaginal orifice, cervix and uterus all normal. " The young man then stood up and removed his goggles and gloves. "Your uterus appears to be capable of carrying full-term, and other than being a little thin, you appear to be healthy."

Without waiting for questions or a response, the young medic moved toward the door. "My assistant will proceed with the other tests."

Once again, Obi-Wan turned away, trying to find something to focus upon while Padmé changed her clothing. When he turned back around, the Knight was surprised to see that she had chosen not to replace the cybernetic components.

A tight black undersuit was all that she wore, and it was open in a vee, revealing a n expanse of creamy white skin between her breasts. Skin that appeared quite pale Obi-Wan thought, even more so than usual.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm a little dizzy." The Queen admitted, closing her eyes in an attempt to regain her equilibrium.

"He gave you good news. The doctor says you shouldn't have any trouble conceiving or bearing a child."

"Yes." Padmé replied, suddenly unable to look the Jedi in the face. Her eyesight drifted away and out the shuttered window, where she could see the occasional passing of an air car.

Obi-Wan didn't understand her. She was getting what she wanted, but why did she seem so unhappy about it?

"You don't seem very pleased with the results of your initial exam."

"It's just that…" Padmé began, stopping as she searched for the words to explain her feelings. Feelings which were in a turmoil inside her mind. She had been tapering the suppressant bionites ever since meeting Obi-Wan on Mobus, but this was the first time she was completely without their protection, and it was frightening. Perhaps, now wasn't such a good time to test her theories. To see if she could handle such emotional situations.

And then there were the nutritional supplements to consider. Never had she gone without those, and suddenly she was feeling a bit queasy and weak.

What would Obi-Wan think of her? He certainly wouldn't want to be around a weakened, fragile creature, which was exactly what she felt like.

She should've listened to Sabé , waited until the right time to wean herself from the biochemicals. Then, Obi-Wan would not have to witness her in such a state.

Padmé turned her view away from the window and forced her sight up and into the young man's face, and was momentarily confused by what she saw. His countenance was not one of pity or disgust, but concern and compassion. She had seen him look upon the Mobians in a similar way, but never with a depth such as this. It was beyond her knowledge of description, but it made her feel a warmth deep inside – a warmth that rushed up and over her skin, bringing color to her face.

"Are you sure you're all right? You look a little flushed." Obi-Wan said, alarmed by the sudden blush of her skin as he reached down to place a hand upon the young woman's forehead, sliding it down to her cheek, and then to the back of her neck. His touch was at first investigatory, but soon turned to comfort, and then what couldn't be mistaken for anything but a caress, while Padmé 's dark eyes locked onto him. 

"I'm…okay. Really. It's just nerves." Her voice had softened dramatically as she peered into his face, feeling the breath from his lips against her face.

"Please roll up your sleeve, your highness." The physician's assistant, a stout Coruscanti female said as she entered the room. "We need to draw two blood samples today. We will be checking several counts, as well as confirming your ovulation cycle."

The interruption flustered the young Knight as he backed away, however, keeping his gaze on the set of dark eyes that followed him. Eyes that suddenly rolled back into her head as soon as the needle had punctured her skin. 


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

Padmé awoke disoriented and sluggish, a feeling very dissimilar to the condition she was usually in after a cycle of regeneration. And then it occurred to her that she had decided to skip most of her regenerating routine and obviously had suffered the consequences. 

The young woman assumed she was still in the healer's examination room, but when she opened her eyes, Padmé was startled to discover she wasn't in the healer's wing at all. She was in a space similar to the guest room she and her comrades had been assigned to in the Temple, but these were much more pleasing, having the appearance of having been lived in for a long time.

"Oh good, you're awake." A friendly and familiar voice spoke from the doorway.

Padmé tried to raise her head to look at Obi-Wan, but the effort was too exhausting. Before even considering a request, she found her head being propped up by another pillow from off his bed.

"What happened?"

"You blacked out, I'm afraid." The Jedi explained. "My apartment was a lot closer than yours. I hope you don't mind."

Mind? Of course she didn't mind! Padmé was intrigued by the coziness and warmth of the simple dwelling, evident in the collection of holopics that lined the nearby shelves, as well as the assortment of soft throws and pillows that lay on the bed. She wanted to see more, but her neck muscles complained at the effort.

"Why am I here and not with the healers?"

"You've been out quite a while, but were in no immediate danger. The healers thought it best that you be somewhere comfortable when you woke up." 

Comfortable. That was the word she was searching for. That was what she felt here -- in this place -- with this man.

"How long?"

"How long have you been out?" Obi-Wan asked and waited for Padmé's nod of affirmation. "About four hours. I'm afraid your system has undergone quite a shock and it's taken some time to adjust."

The Jedi then moved closer to the bed and sat down upon its edge, smiling graciously as he did so. "Sabé came by earlier and informed me of her suspicions - that you haven't been taking advantage of your full regeneration cycle."

"That's right." The young woman agreed, not exactly wishing to go into her reasons why. At least not yet.

"I see." Obi-Wan had given her a chance to explain, but once again she was keeping him in the dark, so-to-speak. Perhaps she just needed time. "The physician came by as well and said you were suffering from slight dehydration and malnutrition."

As Obi-Wan spoke, the young woman glanced down at her torso and only then noticed the intravenous line that ran from the port in her arm to a bag that hung near the bed. With sudden venom in her veins, she mustered the strength to reach over and attempt to wrench the connection free. She wasn't going to live like this any more! She was going to be human! Just like everyone else! Just like Obi-Wan.

"What are you doing?" The Jedi Knight however, aborted her efforts and secured the line back into place. "That's the only thing that is keeping you alive at this point!"

"Some life." Padmé muttered. 

"Pardon me?"

"Some life! You call this living? I can't do this any more. I don't want to live like this any more." Tears threatened to well up in her eyes during her confession, and Padmé was almost perturbed at the reaction she saw on Obi-Wan's face. He was smiling.

"That's what I thought." The young man said. "Wait here."

Confusion drew Padmé's brows together as the Jedi left the room, soon returning however, with a silver tray that held an assortment of colorful items - some of which she recognized as fruit and bread. 

Obi-Wan sat back down on the bed, setting the tray on the bedside table he had pulled over closer for convenience. He picked up a spherical object that appeared to have a fuzzy texture and was a muddy green color.

"This is a muja fruit." He explained, holding it up for her to see. "Less acidic than most other fruits, and rich in the nutrients that are currently being piped into your arm. I thought it was best to start you off with something mild. Muja is sometimes sour, but I managed to find some ripe ones at the market earlier."

The young man pulled out a small vibroblade and proceeded to trim away the outer layer of the fruit.

"How long has it been since you had any oral intake?"

"About eighty seasons." Padmé answered, suddenly nervous at the prospect of eating again.

At the upraised brows on the Jedi's face, the Queen decided to explain. 

"The viral explosion destroyed all of our food sources -- all the animals and fields. All we had left were the supplies that my father had stored below ground. We had about ten years' worth - during which time, all of our efforts were put toward devising a counter-attack and protective agent against the virus. When the food stores ran out was when we began to rely upon intravenous supplementation. I was fourteen years old at the time." 

"Well," Obi-Wan replied with a confident but friendly smirk. "You're in for a treat."

Padmé voluntarily dropped her lower lip down as Obi-Wan placed a sliver of the fruit he had cut onto her tongue.

She toyed with the delicate morsel before biting into it, amazed at the explosion of flavor that filled her mouth. Closing her eyes to relish the sensation of the sandy texture and sweet juices that flowed down her throat, Padmé was surprised to hear Obi-Wan chuckle. She opened her eyes to view his expectant face and made one demand. 

"More."

After nearly devouring the entire piece of fruit, Obi-Wan stopped feeding it to her. "You're going to get a stomachache. That's probably enough for now."

He wasn't sure she would like the muja, but obviously she had. He would save the rest for later, Obi-Wan decided, shoving the tray and the table back to their position. He turned his attention back to the young woman lying in his bed and his chest filled with a deep intake of air at the beauty before him. She was smiling. Not the timid grin that he had seen before, but a full-blown, teeth-bearing smile. 

Force, she was beautiful. And if he had any sense at all, he would stand up and run from the room. She was scheduled to be impregnated by some anonymous Jedi sperm donor soon, and then she would be off to the Unknown Regions again.

But no-one had ever accused Obi-Wan of having a lot of sense.

"You've got some fruit right…" The young man pointed to his own bottom lip, near the corner. Padmé responded by flicking her tongue out to capture the stray nourishment, while Obi-Wan's eyes riveted to the small pink organ, which seemed to not only flick at her lip, but along his nerves as well -- shooting desire from his own mouth, straight to his groin.

"Missed it." Obi-Wan teased. "Here, allow me." With a careful swipe of his finger underneath her full lower lip, Obi-Wan brought the digit into his own mouth and suckled it. "Sweet." He said, his voice lowering at the darkened gaze which had dropped to follow his hand and then stayed upon his mouth, drawing him closer and closer until he was able to taste the remnants of the Muja fruit not on his finger, but on her lips. A soft gasp escaped Padmé's mouth, which flitted across Obi-Wan's lips and he hesitated, waiting to gauge her reaction. She sat surprisingly still, as he had expected. At least for a while, but soon he felt the trembling touch of her hand on the back of his neck, pulling him in at an angle, making her desire clear.

Obi-Wan pushed aside the carelessness of his actions for now, answering her call and his own desires. Muja fruit was Obi-Wan's favorite, but it did not compare to the sweetness of Padmé's lips and tongue as it swirled around his own, dipping confidently into his mouth. He wasn't sure where she learned to kiss like that, but he was so glad she had. It was another question he would have to add onto his growing list. But one thing he knew was that he didn't want the kiss to end, and he deepened it even further, tenderly grasping her head to grind his mouth against hers, clashing their teeth momentarily together.

If the Galaxy ended right now, he would be satisfied - just as long as he could keep kissing Padmé like this.

But, he supposed that the Force had other plans, as Sabé's voice burst through his euphoria. 

"What in the hell is going on here?"


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

"Knight Kenobi, you need to leave."

"But these are my quarters." Obi-Wan jokingly replied before seeing the fury boiling just beneath the princess' calm appearance.

"Then, will you allow us some privacy?"

"Sure." The young man stood up, reaching down to squeeze Padmé's hand affectionately before he left. 

The Queen could see her sister was upset, but for some reason, she couldn't rid her face of the large grin that was so prominently displayed upon it.

//I thought we had decided to wait until we returned to Ruwee to stop the suppressant therapy.//

//You decided.// Padmé corrected, her grin shadowed by the seriousness of the conversation.

"Padmé." Sabé's voice softened a little as she sat down upon the bed, exactly in the spot that Obi-Wan had just vacated, and the thought of the handsome young Jedi re-established her smile to its former glory. 

//Padmé!// The princess repeated more firmly inside. //What do you think is going to happen? Do you think Knight Kenobi is going to leave the Jedi Order to return with you to Ruwee? Forget that…Do you think he's going to want to have anything to do with you after you become impregnated with another Jedi's seed?//

The young woman hadn't thought about the consequences, she had just acted. Acted upon feelings she wasn't sure what to do with. Strange, uncertain feelings that she doubted she had ever felt before. But his lips upon her felt so wonderful, the smell of him so masculine and spicy, and the taste of him as good or better than the fruit he had fed her by hand. She wanted more of the same, and to Padmé, it didn't matter what happened tomorrow , or days from now. All she understood was that she wanted him back in her arms, to see his smiling face, and sparkling gaze again.

//What's the matter with you! You've stopped taking your nutritional supplement, you've stopped taking your emotional inhibitors! You've allowed yourself to become fragile, weak and vulnerable! That's why you are being so submissive to this man's advances. Don't you understand Padmé? He's just taking advantage of you!//

//He is doing no such thing.// That was one thing Padmé was certain of.

//Right.// Her younger sister replied sarcastically, and never before had she used this particular tone. //He wants to have a relationship with someone who can't sit up in bed and who will be leaving soon, never to return to this dreadful planet. You do realize that Jedi aren't allowed to form attachments in the first place, don't you?//

Sabé's words finally began to break into Padmé's euphoric mind and slowly, her smile began to fade.

//You're ruining everything.// The younger woman stated, a saddened face replacing the angry glare. //When we finally acquired the ship that enabled us to strike out and find those with high midichlorian counts who would be willing to cooperate with us, falling in love with one of them wasn't part of the plan.//

//I'm not in love.// Padmé interrupted, but the wordless, stern glare she received in response made her wonder just how naive she had allowed herself to become.

//We were going to go back to Ruwee and have all of our children together, raise them together, watch them play and grow together. The involvement of an outsider was never part of our vision, Padmé. Don't you see?//

The Queen weighed her sister's argument carefully in her mind, the regret of her actions beginning to shine through -- how she had allowed someone to interfere – no matter how special that someone was to her. The truth was, Sabé was even more special to her. She was her only relation. Besides Dormé , Sabé was her closest companion. Together, they had struggled side by side to work through their father's enormous amount of research to come up with a way to save what was left of their planet and their people. It had been Padmé's idea to use the bionetic enhancements. It had also been her idea to inhibit their emotional responses – in order to protect their minds from the trauma of remembering what had happened to them and to those they loved. Sabé had stood by her side since the beginning, and had never let her down. It appeared that Padmé was the one who was changing, and all because of a single man. A stranger. An outsider. One, whom she would never see again after they left Coruscant to return home.

She was a fool.

//I'm sorry.// Padmé admitted. //I don't know what came over me. I…I couldn't help myself. But you're right. We need to stick with our plan. It's the only way to save our people. //

At the Queen's admission, Sabé relaxed and sat up straighter, once more confident in the leadership of her older sibling.

//However.// Padmé added, causing her sister's posture to slump just a little. //I have decided that we are to gather enough supplies and knowledge in order to provide for ongoing oral nutrition. No more intravenous supplementation, and no more emotional inhibitors. It's time that we learned how to deal with our past and cope with the present.//

After Sabé's hesitant nod, Padmé continued.

//I want you to speak with Dr. Rataan about discontinuing the nutrient enhancement and beginning oral intake. Agreed//

//Agreed.// The princess complied.

//Tell Dormé as well. When is your next session with him?//

//Tomorrow morning. It appears that we are both ovulating concurrently over the next few days and he wishes to begin the insemination procedure as soon as possible. //

/Very well.// Padmé replied, her face once more resuming her stoic and stern appearance. //As soon as I am dressed fully, I will be meeting you back in our assigned quarters.//

//Yes, your highness.//

The Princess of Ruwee exited Obi-Wan's bed chamber, passing the Knight on the way out of his apartment, casting him a critical glare, but once she was out in the hallway, Sabé's face creased into a victorious grin.

Confused at the byplay, and having been unable to hear the telepathic conversation that had ensued, Obi-Wan knocked on the door to his own bedroom before sliding it open and poking his head through the opening.

"Jedi Kenobi, please come in. I require your assistance in donning my cybernetics."

Alarm gripped the young man at the formality of Padmé's countenance and the words she had spoken. Whatever Sabé had said, had suddenly changed everything. 

"But I thought you were going to stay…" He attempted to convey, but was interrupted by her monotone speech.

"I will be returning to my own quarters to continue my convalescence. I thank you for your assistance."

Numbly, Obi-Wan helped Padmé attach the cybernetic devices, following which, the young woman was able to get up off the bed and stand on her own feet, though she veered a couple of times. When he tried to assist her, the whir of her bionetic arm waved him off. "I no longer require your help, Knight Kenobi. You may escort me back to my quarters."

He wasn't sure what had happened, but the kiss they had shared, the touch of her hand upon his face, and upon his lips all seemed vague now, as if it happened ages ago, or perhaps didn't happen at all. 

Maybe it had been a dream. But it was sweet dream while it lasted, and one that he was loathed to give up so soon. 


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

Two days had passed and Obi-Wan had not seen Padmé or her companions. Having officially withdrawn her request for his assistance, the Jedi Council had dismissed him from the assignment. 

What Obi-Wan knew about the Ruweans and their progress was from what he had heard through rumor or conjecture. Supposedly, the women had requested being trained in dietary and nutrition, as well as underground agriculture so that they could grow their own food sources once they returned to Ruwee.

Obi-Wan checked the Temple departure schedule regularly just in case they were leaving anytime soon, though it hadn't originally been planned for them to leave until they had been assured they had each conceived.

Not that it mattered. It was obvious to the Jedi Knight that Padmé didn't wish to see him any more, and it was also obvious why. A relationship with a Jedi would have been a distraction, albeit a pleasant one for sure, but it would've taken the queen's focus away from the reason she had come to Coruscant in the first place. He had been wrong to tempt her.

The knight, however, hoped that he could at least see Padmé before she left, in order to wish her and her people well. Maybe someday their paths would cross again and he would be welcome on Ruwee. He would like to visit them some day to make sure she and her child were thriving.

Her child. The thought of a child growing inside of Padmé 's belly - one that would have the appearance of another Jedi, possibly even one that he knew, gnawed at the Knight and ultimately prolonged his evening meditations.

The Force was peaceful, almost complacent, not really offering Obi-Wan any respite from his unwelcome thoughts. Thoughts that should not be a part of a Jedi's processes.

But it was unavoidable. The care of Padmé and providing his assistance to her was all that Obi-Wan had thought about for the past couple of tens, and it was difficult to think of anything else. As a result, the Knight considered petitioning the Council for an extended mission off-planet, especially after today's visit to the commissary.

He had arrived for third meal and noticed Padmé and her companions there, along with someone he assumed was their assigned Jedi Healer. Master Trell was a kindly older gentleman who would be considerate to their needs, and it pleased Obi-Wan that he was the one chosen to assist her and return with them to Ruwee.

But seeing Padmé there sampling the foods provided to the residents of the Temple struck Obi-Wan with a pain he did not expect, and he left the dining hall with a hunger that food would not satisfy.

The young man spent the rest of the day in the company of friends, who were soon worried about his lack of focus and absent good humor.

"Obi-Wan, what's troubling you?" Bant Eerin, his long-time friend and Healer Apprentice asked.

"I'm not sure." The truth was, however, that he had a suspicion, but was unwilling give it a voice. Admitting that he was broken-hearted would only open the door to a pain that Obi-Wan was not yet ready to face.

The rather empathic Mon Calamarian, however, could see past her friend's weak shielding and took his arm as they walked. "There's been a delay in the insemination process." She explained, watching Obi-Wan's face carefully. "Apparently, Master Trell wants to ensure the women are nutritionally healthy as well as mentally stable. It seems as if the Queen has demanded that all of their cybernetic devices be removed and that they be allowed to adjust before undergoing the procedure."

The news brought a small grin to the Knight's face. Padmé had been through so much, and still she was determined to see things through – to achieve her goals. She was the bravest person that he had ever known, and he doubted there was anything that she couldn't face.

However, the news also brought a fresh ache to his soul. It was obvious now, that she didn't need him.

"The procedure is the day after tomorrow, and once Dr. Rataan and Master Trell have determined that the women are pregnant, they will be returning home." Bant continued, stopping at the intersection to the second level classrooms where she was scheduled to attend a lecture.

"I see." Obi-Wan muttered. "Thanks Bant."

The troubled Knight began to wander down the hall and nearly didn't hear his friend's reply.

"Obi-Wan?" 

He stopped and turned to see what she needed and was met with a sympathetic smile on her broad, amphibious face. "Maybe you should go and talk to Master Yoda. "

"That's okay, Bant. I'll be fine."

His steps seemed to take him forever, but finally Obi-Wan entered his private quarters, skipping his usual evening tea, and exiting out onto his balcony, where he dropped down onto his knees and once more reached out in search of the comforting embrace of the Force.

She had seen him, but made a point not to look his direction. If she had and met that mesmerizing gaze, Padmé doubted that she would be able to pull herself away. It was better this way.

But the morsels she placed in her mouth from off the metallic tray in the Temple dining center, were not nearly as tasty as the ones that Obi-Wan had fed her with his hand. The fruit on her plate was not nearly as sweet, and the company, although interesting, was not as welcome.

The day wore long, and following a series of laboratory tests, Padmé and her comrades returned to their quarters, weary but excited. If everything checked okay following the next morning's battery, the insemination procedures would begin tomorrow. They were all scheduled to occur within minutes of each other, timing the introduction of the sperm donated that morning simultaneously. By the following day, the results should be known, and they could be on their back to Ruwee the day after that.

It was truly an inspiring thought, but lacked the comfort that Padmé had expected. She was finally getting what she had hoped and dreamed for, but somehow, the reality of it was lacking. Perhaps she was just tired.

After bidding her friends a restful sleep, the young woman returned to her own private bedroom and peeled away the black armored suit she had worn since coming to Coruscant, hanging it up to air out.

Following a quick sonic shower, she lay under plain white covers on the bed and soon drifted off to sleep with visions of a green-eyed child with copper-colored hair filling her mind.

He called her mother and his laughter and smile were infectious. She held him tightly against her breast and pinched the slight dimple in his chin. Never in her life had her heart been filled with so much joy.

The brightness of her son's eyes reflected the green pastures in which he played, until his laughter turned to shrieks as the blue sky erupted in a ball of fire and a shadowy figure wrenched him from her grasp. Padmé flailed at the hooded being, however, her blows did not land on firm flesh, but went through the evil creature as if he were a vapor, the force of her strikes sending her flying down to the dry, cracked earth.

From above her, Padmé could hear the muffled cries of her child, but she was powerless to rise from the dusty, purple ground, as a weight pressed her down, a foul smelling breath filling her nostrils, and a malevolent voice filling her ear.

"You thought I didn't know? You thought you could get away with this? I won't allow it. You, your children, you have become a threat, and you all will be destroyed."

Padmé's scream was snuffed out by a consuming darkness that pressed upon her, filling her throat and nose until all she could speak with was her mind, and through her mind, she screamed out the name of the one person who could help her. The only person she trusted and loved.

Obi-Wan's face revealed a Jedi content in the soothing envelopment of the Force, the weariness of his worries and previous pain erased from his features, but slowly, the Jedi's muscles tensed, his posture becoming rigid, as a deep furrow creased his brow.

Darkness was in the Temple. It was the same darkness that he had felt during his meditations on Mobus. A darkness that spoke of a despicable evil. He chased it, pursuing it through the shadows as one by one, his path was blocked by an impenetrable shroud. Spinning around, everywhere he looked was the blackened void and it was closing in on him on all sides. There was no escape.

Suddenly, a voice sounded out. Someone calling his name. A panicked plea that split the shroud in two, and Obi-Wan lunged through the opening, immediately recognizing the frantic cry of Padmé Amidala.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

Obi-Wan didn't bother knocking, wielding the Force as a passkey to enter into Padmé's private Temple apartment with ease, however, spurred to act quickly by an overwhelming prescience that her life was in danger. Indeed, when the Knight entered into the bedroom, he found the young Queen convulsing upon the bed, gasping for breath as if struggling against an unseen enemy.

Obi-Wan quickly grabbed a hold of both her shoulders, pulling the young woman upright off the bed.

"Padmé! Wake up!" He demanded with a slight shake, but the unexpected response was a guttural gasp as the young woman went limp in his arms.

Reviving a trauma victim was training that all Jedi had gone through, and the steps to do so came to the Jedi naturally. He quickly lay Padmé's lifeless body back down to the bed, gently pried open her mouth and attempted to breathe life back into her.

"Come on, don't you give up on me!" He pleaded between resuscitations.

The third and fourth breaths were accompanied by a protective and healing wrapping of the Force that Obi-Wan pulled about her.

Padmé's dark eyes flickered open first and then her body arched up off the bed as the young woman regained her breathing, throwing her nude form desperately up against the Jedi.

"Obi-Wan."

Arms wound about him tightly, but soon Padmé's body began to tremble, and the supportive hold against the bare skin of her back turned to soothing caresses.

"Sh. It's all right. Everything's going to be all right. You're safe now."

The slight tremor eased somewhat, but her hold upon him did not.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

The heavy sigh of disappointment fluttered against Padmé's neck, but she couldn't tell him. There was too much at stake, and besides, what could he do to help her? The darkness that was pursuing her was more dangerous than she thought the young Knight could handle.

"It was just a bad dream."

"You were terribly frightened, Padmé. I heard it in your voice, and you stopped breathing. That's more than just a bad dream." Obi-Wan argued, urging the young woman's head back off his shoulder so that he could look in her in the face.

"I panicked. That's all. Master Trell and Dr. Rataan said that I may start having flashbacks now that I'm fully weaned off the inhibitors."

"What about the others?"

"Sabé and Dormé? They didn't witness what I did, Obi-Wan. The carnage, the destruction. I protected them as much as I could."

Of course she did, Obi-Wan thought with a smile. Always thinking of others and her duty to them first.

On impulse, the young man reached up to tuck a stray strand of her dark hair behind her ear, the tenderness of the gesture not escaping Padmé, who just then realized that she was naked, the bed covers having slipped down to her waist; her bare breasts pressed firmly against the thin tunic that Obi-Wan wore. 

"How long did the doctor think these episodes would last?" 

"A few days." Padmé answered, her voice barely audible over the pounding of her heart.

"Then, you shouldn't be left alone." Obi-Wan said, hardly recognizing his own voice, which had begun to tremble, as did the beautiful, young body he held in his arms, only this time, the tremors were not due to fear.

"No, I shouldn't." Padmé agreed softly, leaning forward to touch the Jedi's mouth with her own.

She was safe here in his arms. For the time-being, she was safe and everything was well. This was good. This was right.

A groan of surrender rumbled through Obi-Wan's chest as a soft, velvety tongue swept along his own, nearly as soft as the smooth skin of the back beneath his hands. Padmé's own hands began to pull at the hem of his tunic, and the Jedi pulled free from her mouth in order to rid himself of the unwanted barrier, as he mentally shoved away the pricking of his conscience.

This was allowed. Accepted. It was not attachment. It was providing security, offering comfort to a troubled soul. But Obi-Wan's mind also warned him that there was a danger of it easily becoming much more, and he was selfishly fulfilling his own desires as well. That this was not a one-time fling as he had had in the past. This was something else entirely. Never before had Obi-Wan felt this level of need and desire.

His erection firmed quickly and pressed against the fabric of his sleep trousers, merely as a response to her enrapturing kiss and the delicate bulge of her breasts pushing into the coarse hair of his chest.

Obi-Wan's common sense was deafened by the pounding of his mounting passion which seemed to be overloading all of his other senses as well, and he urged the young woman in his arms to lie back as he pulled the coverlet completely off her, exposing her pale, flushed skin, illuminated by the angular shafts of moonlight that filtered through the window.

"You are so beautiful." The compliment caressed her lips as Obi-Wan's hands caressed the small, firm mounds of flesh beneath him, lowering himself down to take a rigid nipple between his teeth, savoring the texture of it against his tongue.

So far, Padmé had been silent other than the release of a few soft moans, but the boldness of Obi-Wan's actions opened a link between them via the only cybernetic enhancement that she still wore. The one that attached itself to her brain, allowing the silent communication between them.

The transmitted thoughts were garbled at first in Obi-Wan's mind, but soon, a message came through loud and clear. A desperate longing that he shared himself.

//Touch me. I need you to touch me.//

He did not hesitate in complying to her request, filling his hand with the moist heat that radiated between her legs, fully aware that no one had probably ever touched her this way before.

A whimper sounded in Obi-Wan's mind as he resumed their kiss while caressing the petal-soft entrance to her body, gently, reverently, and slowly. He didn't want to rush her, though the pressure in his groin was turning into an overwhelming need.

The roll of thunder from an approaching storm vibrated the apartment walls, followed by a dual flash of lightning that brightened the space and glinted off the shining metallic device hidden behind Padmé's ear, and the Jedi's movements were abruptly aborted and his kiss withdrawn as a thought invaded his passion-muddled brain.

_She will not stay. She cannot. Don't do this to yourself. Don't do this to her._

Confusion riddled Padmé's face as Obi-Wan eased himself from off her and slid to sit on the side of the bed, pushing down his desire both mentally and physically.

"I'm sorry. I can't do this." 

The Knight shuddered as a small hand ghosted down his back, Padmé rising up to sit next to his side.

"Why?" 

He could hear the pain in her voice, but if he had used her for his own pleasure, it would've been much worse.

"Because." He replied, the boom of the coming storm and splatter of the first raindrops against the window accompanying his grief. "Because I want you and I can't have you."

The Knight's thumb brushed away a single drop of moisture that had escaped its confinement and rolled down her face. "You have an important task to complete here, your Highness. I don't want to be in your way." 

"But…" The young woman tried to interrupt, however, she couldn't think of a compelling-enough argument to convince him he was wrong. To convince him to stay.

"You know I'm right. If we had done this, I wouldn't have been able to let you go." A small smile turned up his mouth, but sadness shadowed its full effect.

"I love you, Padmé, and I'm sorry." 

Following a quick press of his mouth to hers, the Jedi grabbed his tunic and cloak, and was gone.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

What little sleep Obi-Wan managed to get was plagued with thoughts over what happened to Padmé . He hadn't had time t o think about it that much yet, having been too distracted by her dark eyes and lithe body, but lying alone in his own bed, it became all too clear that something evil had taken over her mind. He had felt its presence during his own meditations, but who could it have been?

Only someone sensitive to the Force possessed the power and ability to do such a thing, but it made no sense. Who would want to frighten her and why?

One thing he was certain, whoever it was, was not of the Light.

Padmé had mentioned the 'dark ones' before. Could there be one of those among them now? Someone from her past who would threaten her life? The young man couldn't figure it out, but he had felt its malevolent subsistence. Obviously, Padmé wasn't going to help him, but perhaps there was someone who could. Surely, Master Yoda had sensed the invasion earlier that evening and he could tell Obi-Wan more about it.

Glancing at the chrono next to his bed, the young man noted the early hour, but decided not to wait. Padmé was in danger and he had to do something to help her.

Quickly dressing, Obi-Wan left his quarters to go and see the wisest and oldest Jedi of the Order.

The chime was immediately answered, and Master Yoda ushered him in, almost as if he were expected.

"Tea, you need." The elder Jedi stated.

Obi-Wan's first response was to disagree. He usually wasn't even awake at this hour, but he did wish to offend his mentor.

"That would be fine, thank you." He said instead.

This wasn't the first time that Obi-Wan had been in Yoda's private quarters, but he was always amazed at the gathering of artifacts about the small space, many appearing to be hundreds of years old, and probably gifted to the Jedi personally.

"Here. Plain you should drink it. Better for you."

Obi-Wan sipped at the bitter liquid and then gathered his thoughts, knowing that Yoda was waiting for him to speak first.

"During my meditations last night," He began, "I encountered a presence in the Force. It had invaded the Temple and attacked the Queen of Ruwee. "

"Attacked, you say?" Yoda repeated, his large eyes narrowing in concentration.

"I was wondering if perhaps you felt it as well."

"What mean you by attacked?" A single, sharp claw pointed in the younger Jedi's direction to where he sat on the low cushioned stool across from the great Master.

"I believe it physically attacked her. When I found Padmé in her bedroom, she was suffocating, as if someone or something was choking her."

"No disturbance have I felt. Perhaps mistaken you are. Much stress the Queen is under."

No! It wasn't stress or nightmares or anything like that!

"Master Yoda, there was an evil spirit present within the Force. I felt it while I was on Mobus as well, and now I feel it here.

The elder Jedi's eyes narrowed once more in focused thought. "Hmm. Perhaps tell us more, the Queen should."

Obi-Wan had to agree with that.

"Meditate on this, I will. Speak to the Queen you should, Obi-Wan. See what parts of her past, not told us, she has. Though, guard your feelings you must. Allow them to cloud your judgment, you should not."

The Knight rushed through his first meal, nervous about the fact that he, along with the forty other Knights and Masters were scheduled to make their donations that morning. However, they all were surprised to find that Dr. Rataan had taken an unexpected trip off-planet and would not be returning until the next day. All procedures would be postponed until that time, and the donations would be as well.

It freed the Knight for the rest of the day, and when he would have enjoyed spending it with Padmé , Master Yoda's admonishment came to his mind. However, Yoda's initial message was clear. He needed to speak with her more and try to get her to open up to him about who these "dark ones" she spoke of were and if they had anything to do with what occurred in her bedroom the night before.

She seemed surprised to see him, as she should have been in regards to their parting and what he had said, but Padmé was not the only one with a duty to perform, and so Obi-Wan was simply going to have to put any of his personal feelings aside, as Master Yoda said, and focus upon gathering some information.

Although, it wasn't going to be easy. Apparently, some time that morning, the women had gone into the Upper Levels and had purchased new clothing.

Padmé met him at the door in a lilac synthsilk dress, with her hair hanging loose curls about her shoulders, and her face no longer revealed the customary royal make-up she had worn since the day they had met.

If she was beautiful to him before, she was ravishing now, and the young man found himself at a momentary loss for words.

"Can I help you, Knight Kenobi?"

They were right back to formalities, Obi-Wan thought disappointedly. But perhaps that was best, and perhaps he could convince her that even though an intimate relationship with her was not possible, a friendship was. 

"I was wondering if you would like to go on a tour of the Temple. I'm afraid you haven't seen much of it except the commissary, the Council Tower and the Healer's wing. There are some beautiful places I'd like to show you."

Standing behind Padmé , Obi-Wan could see the scowling faces of her sister and her friend, Dormé , both having donned new clothing as well, although not nearly as lovely as Padmé 's.

"You are all welcome to join us if you'd like." He offered generously, although hoping that they would decline, and was not disappointed with Sabé 's haughty response. 

"No thank you, Knight Kenobi. There are other, more important things that we need to tend to."

Temporarily relieved, Obi-Wan focused his attention on Padmé , hoping that her answer would not be the same. He gazed into her dark eyes, knowing that his own were pleading with her to say yes, although he was not about to voice his desire, neither outwardly nor inwardly.

"I shall join you, Obi-Wan." She answered finally, which resulted in a broad grin blossoming on the young Knight's face. 


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

What was she doing? Why did she agree to go with him? Padmé berated herself as she walked alongside Obi-Wan. If things weren't complicated enough! And besides, she had already promised herself that she wouldn't have anything more to do with him. Leaving him behind on Coruscant was already painful to think about. Spending more time with him was just going to make it worse.

But something inside her demanded agreement before her mind could protest, and her body had betrayed her and basically just followed along.

"This is the lab where my Master brought me to make my own lightsaber. I was thirteen at the time."

The Queen entered into a dimly lit space that was lined with rows of metallic bins, each filled with glowing crystal shards. The glow of blues, greens, lavendars, and yellows filled the space, creating almost a rainbow effect against the durasteel rafters overhead.

One color she did not notice was red. The hue that accompanied almost all of her nightmares.

The thought sent a shudder through her, which Obi-Wan noticed.

"Are you cold?" He asked, attempting to remove his nerfhide cloak, although Padmé stopped him.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you." She said, not missing the concern written on his face. 

Why was she keeping everything from him? Just to protect him?

He obviously cared, which was why she hadn't told him, she supposed. She didn't want him getting involved. The danger was too great, the risk to the women on Ruwee too high. If he knew of her suspicions, he would get the Jedi involved and then it would be too late. Besides, there were too many of them.

No. It was best that he didn't know.

Padmé forced a smile on her face as Obi-Wan offered his arm, and she took it, as together they strolled down a long corridor passing several children dressed in Jedi robes, all walking in a single file behind a lone Master. The Queen couldn't help but smile at the sight of them.

Soon, she was escorted into a room that was filled with the sound of water. Trickling, splashing, roaring all about her.

"This is the Room of a Thousand Fountains." Obi-Wan explained. "It's where a lot of Masters and Knights come to meditate." 

"Including you?" She asked.

"Sometimes. I have a favorite spot."

"Show me."

Their steps took them over an arching bridge which led over a flow of water between two structures, each representing whom Padmé assumed was a Jedi who had died.

Her feet made crunching noises on the pebbled walkway that led to a lake with several fountains shooting out of the middle, the blue-green water towering up in tall spirals before plummeting back down into the base.

"This is where I often commune with the Force. It holds a lot of memories for me. My friends and I used to swim here, and I actually had to rescue one of them after an intruder kidnapped her and chained her to the bottom of the lake."

Padmé noted the distant pained gaze on the Knight's face, but his smile was readily replaced. She wished hers could come so easily -- that this burden she bore was one that she could share.

"Last night," He began quietly, still looking upon the splashing waters. "I encountered something in the Force during my meditations. It was a dark presence, something evil. I was wondering if perhaps you knew anything about it."

Padmé attempted to remain calm, placing her hands behind her back as she avoided the green-eyed gaze that suddenly turned upon her.

"I'm not sure what you mean. Why would I know anything? I have no knowledge of the Force." 

"That doesn't matter. This entity is using your dreams to enter your mind - your nightmares are the doorway through which he can physically interact with you. I believe it was this malevolent presence in the Force that attempted to kill you."

"Kill me?" Padmé chuckled. "That's ludicrous. How can anyone enter my mind and do physical harm to me?"

The young woman smiled to evade the fear that crept along her spine. She had seen evidence of that very thing being done on Ruwee all those years ago. Those who stood up to the Dark Ones, who refused to cooperate, who were unworthy due to their inability to control their emotions, were quickly discarded -- physically suffocated by an unseen hand. Yes, she understood what Obi-Wan was talking about all too well.

"It is possible." Obi-Wan continued. "But only by someone who is strong in the Dark Side of the Force. Could he be the one you spoke of before? The Dark One you mentioned?" 

The young woman brushed off the Knight's concern with a wave of her hand. "Not hardly. I haven't seen or heard from any of them in nearly a hundred years, Obi-Wan. What would any of them be doing here?"

Padmé attempted to remove herself from the Knight's penetrating gaze and step away from the water's edge, but her arm was grasped, and once more she was compelled to look into his face.

"You tell me."

I wish I could. The Queen's inner voice pleaded, however, outwardly, Padmé changed the subject.

"Isn't it about time for second meal? I'm famished."

A quirk to his mouth spread into a grin, and she knew he hadn't fallen for her strategy, but at least it gave her a temporary break.

Thankfully, they were joined by the two other women from Ruwee along with several other Jedi for the meal, and the conversation never did return back to the presence Obi-Wan had encountered in his meditation.

In fact, the subject did not come back up for the rest of the afternoon, to her surprise.

Padmé went along with the Knight as he showed her the Gardens as well as the training salles, until third meal was taken, and the day drew to a close.

By the time they had reached her apartment, glow-lighting lit the Temple hallways, and the darkness of the Coruscant night was revealed through its many windows.

They stood at the doorway to the guest quarters, an awkward silence growing between them.

"Padmé, I don't think you should be alone tonight."

His words were thrilling to hear, but the expression accompanying them was far from hopeful, more like the concern of a bodyguard.

"I'm worried that the evil that is seeking you will find you again." 

"I'll be fine." Padmé replied, hiding her disappointment.

"What if you have another nightmare?" 

"It won't be my first and I doubt it will be my last. Pleasant regeneration, Knight Kenobi."

Before Obi-Wan could protest, the young woman has passed into her apartment, and the door had slid shut in his face.

However, he had already decided whether she wanted him to come in or not, he was going to watch over her to protect her from the danger she was trying so hard to deny even existed.

It was nearly an hour later before Obi-Wan entered into the dark apartment, using the Force to cloak his presence, stealthily making his way to the quiet bedroom, where Padmé lay still on the bed.

However, she was not sleeping. Her gaze was cast out the window, as she watched the passing traffic of the Coruscant night.

So, that was her plan. To avoid the threat, she was simply going to avoid sleep. He couldn't have that either. 

With a careful and subtle application of the Force, Obi-Wan suggested that the young woman sleep, and she quickly succumbed, the day's activities having depleted her energy stores.

The lone Knight stood vigil in the corner of her room, far away from the temptation she presented. The longing to reach out and caress her fair and delicate skin, to run his fingers through the long, silky tresses of her dark hair was great. And so, he kept his distance, willing himself to prepare for any disturbance in the Force energies swirling about him. 


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

The ground cracked purple beneath his brown, booted feet, a slightly darker shade of lilac than the gown that Padmé had worn that day. The crevices he spied were deeply veined as the the wrinkles on the face of an elderly man, and stretched as far as he could see. 

Not a sound was heard to his listening ears, until a distant rumble vibrated against the Jedi's senses and scattered the pebbles on the ground in front of him.

Above Obi-Wan, the sky darkened dramatically from its previous clear blue, until it was shattered by a blinding light, as a trio of flames raced across the sky, heading toward the peaceful city lying in the distance. A city that Obi-Wan recognized from Padmé's shared memories.

This was Ruwee -- or a mixture of its past and present, for behind him lay the green pastures and fruit-laden trees of its past, and in front of him lay the complete and utter ruin and devastation of its present. 

Obi-Wan focused once again upon the city in the distance, and without a conscious effort, was relocated to its center street. The crumbled remains of the buildings blocked his path, as well as a countless number of rotting corpses, all in various states of decomposing.

A slight movement infiltrated the Knight's vision, and Obi-Wan gasped as he turned to see a man obviously on the brink of death. His gnarled hand reached out to the Jedi as he begged him with a rasping voice. Begged him for help and mercy.

Unable to withdraw his gaze, the Jedi Knight watched in horror as each vein and vessel along the man's torso, arms, and neck appeared to rise to the surface of his body, and rupture one by one just beneath the skin, staining his entire epidermis a hideous shade of purple. The victim's final plea was lost in a gurgle of dark crimson blood that flowed from his nose, mouth, and eye sockets.

Horrified at the vision, Obi-Wan was shocked to hear the laughter of children behind him and spun to see the city as it once was -- every stone and mortar in place, colorful flowers filling boxes and baskets that hung from doorways and windows. Only there wasn't a single soul present. 

Except for a small, dark-haired girl who appeared at the end of the street. Her brown eyes seemed stricken and hollow, but they beseeched him to follow her, which he did, suddenly finding himself transported to a cold, stark room lit by strips of lilac glow lighting reflecting upon shining durasteel counters and tables, which were covered with stacks of datapads and research equipment. 

"Come." Her soft voice spoke to him, motioning her hand toward an opening in the wall, through which Obi-Wan could see three men facing him, the third one's face obscured by a fourth individual. Someone wearing a black, hooded cloak.

"Your weakness has cost you, Mr. Naberrie. It has cost you the lives of your family as well as every single person on this despicable planet. Do not make me destroy you."

"Please, my lord. I'll do as you ask. I just need more time!"

"Time is a luxury you cannot afford. If you do not complete your assignment by the end of the week, I will have no choice but to return for your youngest daughter."

The small girl abruptly disappeared from Obi-Wan's side and instantly materialized in the grasp of the one who had threatened her people, holding the child by a handful of her long, dark hair.

Thankfully, the image stilled, the cries of the weeping mother standing across the laboratory ceasing.

And then it occurred to Obi-Wan that he was being given a rare opportunity. He was somehow inside of Padmé's nightmare, and he had the chance to see the hooded monster, to look him in the face and identify him.

However, the Knight's steps were slow and sluggish, and the closer he got, the farther away his goal seemed to be, until he finally had maneuvered to a spot where he could see the slightest angle of a pale, wrinkled cheek.

All of Obi-Wan's efforts, though, were wasted and his hopes eliminated as a heavy darkness fell upon the laboratory and a hiss of a crackling voice pierced the void.

"You!"

Abruptly, the young man was propelled from the dream to find himself gasping upon the floor in the corner of Padmé's room.

"Are you all right?" Her soft voice asked from where she sat upon the edge of her bed.

"Yes. But that girl. That was you, wasn't it?"

"You shouldn't have interfered, Obi-Wan." She said, wrapping the coverlet tightly about her body. "You shouldn't have been there."

Well, he was, and now that he had witnessed Padmé's pain, he wasn't about to leave it alone.

"Tell me who the man wearing the black cloak was." The Knight demanded, coming to a crouching position in front of the Queen. "He was the leader of the Dark Ones. He was a Sith Lord, wasn't he?"

Obi-Wan waited, but Padmé didn't respond, her head hanging down to where he couldn't read her expression.

"Who was he? Did he have a name?"

Still, no response.

"Dammit, Padmé! Tell me!"

"I can't!" She suddenly yelled out, meeting the young man's gaze with a look of frustration.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't know! He demanded to be called 'lord.' He was old and he was evil. Pure evil, Obi-Wan. Please, please let this go. I don't want him to come after you as well. Please."

Padmé's pleas were accompanied by a shuddering sob as Obi-Wan rose to pull her into his embrace, shushing her as she wept.

However, he did not make any promises, and he had no intention of letting this go. Whoever had done this -- whoever was responsible for causing her this much grief and was continuing to cause her pain, Sith or not, Obi-Wan was going to find him.

And when he did, he was going to make him pay.

A tight-knuckled rap on the durasteel door to the yacht's cabin awoke the young man from his sleep.

Surely, they hadn't reached Coruscant yet, he thought, grimacing at the offending shaft of hallway light that met his eyes, taking a minute to adjust his vision to realize it was the pilot who stood before him.

"The Chancellor wishes to speak with you."

The dark-haired man hurried to the comm station, accepting the relay immediately, bowing reverently as the holographic image of Darth Sidious flickered into focus.

"Yes, my lord?"

"A complication has arisen. I need you to follow through with our original plan. Understood, Dr. Rataan?"

"Understood, Master."


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

Like waking from the sweetest dream only to find that the dream was in fact, reality, Obi-Wan opened his eyes to a glorious sight, and reveled in the feel of the warm body pressed firmly against him. 

The predawn air of the guest quarters was filled with the soft sounds of Padmé's breathing as she continued sleeping, and the Knight eased up, resting his head on a bent arm so that he could admire the vision beside him.

Having washed her face of any evidence of her royalty, the queen's skin was smooth, umblemished, and pale -- glowing a soft pink in the very first rays of the Coruscant morning sun.

Instead of the nudity that he had noticed she slept in before, Obi-Wan ran his hand gently along the soothing silk of the nightgown she had opted to wear, revealing equally soft bare shoulders and back.

A contented sigh escaped the sleeping woman that would have filled his heart with contentment of his own were it not for the fact of what pending duty he was to perform this morning.

In just a couple of hours, Obi-Wan would be joining various other Jedi to donate their sperm in order to help the women of Ruwee conceive and save their race. It was his duty, but it wasn't what he wanted.

Just the thought of a strange woman bearing his child - a child whom he would probably never know, was difficult for the Jedi to consider. But it was the decision of the Council that none of the Knights or Masters involved would know just whose seed had been used, which was why twice as many Jedi were involved, including himself.

And then there was Padmé and the feelings he had developed for her, although he had struggled against them, to consider. Was it wrong to fantasize that the child she was going to bear was his own?

Perhaps not, but the truth was too painful to consider, and so he indulged in the dream just a bit longer, easing the back of his hand down the side of her body, coming into contact with fullness of the young woman's breast, which abruptly slowed his movements. Gauging her respirations to ensure she was still deeply asleep, Obi-Wan's thumb gingerly swept across the nipple, smoothing the silkiness of the negiglee across its peak.

This was ridiculous. He was only torturing himself.

Accepting the inevitable, which was a bitter pill to swallow, the Knight leaned down to place a kiss across Padmé's brow before rising from the bed, grabbing his boots, and leaving her quarters.

Once the door slid shut behind him though, a soft sniffle sounded out from the bed, where a pair of dark, open eyes filled with tears.

Jedi were taken four at a time into separate rooms in the south Healer's wing of the Jedi Temple, accompanied by Healer Trell and her Padawan. 

Holovids were provided, along with a datascreen and a plastic cup.

Obi-Wan took the sample cup in one hand and flicked on the datascreen with the other. But once the Holonet site that had been set up for this very purpose began playing, he got the giggles. 

He had never seen anything so ridiculous in all of his life. On the screen were a humanoid female, and a Celustean male sporting the biggest erection Obi-Wan had ever seen. The two actors didn't waste any time getting down to business, and the woman was uttering phrases, such that the young man had never heard. Not even on some of the brothel planets he and his Master had visited during their missions.

He glanced down to his open crotch in disappointment as his penis lay limp and uninterested, until part of the dialogue of the pornographic video caught his attention.

In between the loud moans and obscenities, the female had demanded that her partner touch her, and those two words invaded Obi-Wan thoughts, reminding him of when he lay with Padmé, his nostrils and hands filled with the scent and heat of her passion. And instead of the moans of the actress on the screen filling his head, suddenly, they were Padmé's -- softly pleading, her body arching up against him, his mouth hovering over her as their panting breaths mixed.

With those remembrances, Obi-Wan's erection leapt into his hand as he continued to focus upon those dark, trusting eyes -- timing his strokes along his shaft with those that he applied to her just a few nights ago.

The three women from Ruwee met one final time with the Coruscant physician before signing documents of Informed Consent for the procedure they were about to undergo.

The stout young assistant escorted them to the procedure rooms, where Padmé hesitated in the hallway, looking at her sister and her best friend, a moment of doubt gripping her heart.

Was this truly the best and only way? Was there no other? Surely, a child needed a father, but who would come to Ruwee to raise a child? Certainly, not any man Padmé could think of, and certainly not Obi-Wan.

He was a Jedi -- bound to his duties, and responsible for the peace of the entire Galaxy. And even though her heart cried out for union between them, and that he should be the one to father her child, Padmé realized the impossibility it, and so she forced a small grin upon her face.

"Good fortune, your highness." Dormé supplied as an ancient Ruwean blessing.

"And to you as well." Padmé offered back.

"All will be well." Sabé said as she performed the rarity of returning the Queen's smile. "You shall see."

Padmé stood her ground and watched as her closest friends entered their rooms, the doors sliding shut, sealing their fate behind them.

The holovid continued on, now blaring an obnoxious music, that Obi-Wan was not paying any attention to. Visions of a pale, sleek body underneath his calloused hands, his two fingers slipping inside an incredible warmth added to the Knight's heightened arousal as his erection firmed and thickened, his hand sweeping along the sensitized flesh.

It was easy to imagine it was Padmé who gripped him, Padmé whose voice filled the room he was seated in.

But the reality that it wasn't had not been hampered, and soon invaded the young man's fantasy, until Obi-Wan was a picture of frustration, his hand shooting away from his groin to power off the holovid, immediately adjusting his leggings and tunic, and standing to grab his cloak.

This just wasn't right. It wasn't meant to be this way. He knew that now. Just as clearly as he realized there was only one place he should be.

Padmé waited in anxious anticipation for the physician to enter the room, having already been prepped by his silent assistant.

Legs dangling in durasteel stirrups, a thin, light blue healer's gown draped over her body, Padmé realized she should've been cold, but the slight sheen of sweat that had broken out all over her and the trembling of her limbs had nothing to do with the temperature. 

She was afraid, and it was a depth of fear that the young woman was unfamiliar with. Ever since having weaned herself from the bionites that controlled her emotions, Padmé had had to struggle with the odd anxiety or trickle of fear, but this feeling was daunting, and felt more like a sign.

A warning that something wasn't right.

This was what she wanted, but it was no longer the method of acquiring it that she desired.

The dream Padmé had had replayed in her mind, and the little green-eyed boy whom she held in her arms seemed to plead with her to make the vision become real. To bring him to life.

To do that, she had to find Obi-Wan before it was too late.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Thirty**

Obi-Wan silently passed by the curious Jedi receptionist, having abandoned the empty sample cup inside the private room he had vacated, his steps hurried and his focus intent.

If ever he had felt an urging of the Force, it was now. However, along with that prompting was a desire that the Knight realized was all his own -- his own yearning to physically join with the Queen of Ruwee. If the Force took advantage of his decision in order to fulfill his duty in this way, then so be it.

The Jedi rounded the corner leading to the visitor quarters, the rate of his steps increasing along with the pounding of his heart.

He never questioned his knowledge that Padmé would be in her room, when she should be in the Healer Procedure Hall. He just knew she would be.

The door to her bedroom hissed open under his commanding hand, and Obi-Wan hesitated only a fraction as he saw Padmé standing near the windows, still dressed in the sheer, blue healer's gown, the sunlight streaming through the glass, outlining her petite form through the transparent material. Her dark hair was bound behind her head, her feet bare, and her eyes were wide and pleading.

"I couldn't do it." She said, nearly in tears as Obi-Wan rushed over in wide strides, dropping his cloak to the floor along the way, in order calm her worries. If it were up to him, she would never have anything to worry about again. "Obi-Wan, I..."

Whatever she was about to say was lost as the Knight's mouth descending upon her own in a greedy, demanding, silencing kiss that cleared the young woman's mind of any further questions and thought, other than the raw need to feel.

No communication or explanation was necessary as the ravishing kiss slowed to a languorous exploration of tongue over tongue and tender nips as Obi-Wan divested himself of sash, belt, and tunics.

The clasp holding her hair was loosened as they spun toward the bed, allowing the luxurious mane to tumble down across Padmé's shoulders and into his waiting hands. The young man used his gentle grip in her hair to guide her face into an angle to offer better access to her mouth, which he explored with renewed effort, a moan of contentment rumbling through his own chest.

The light blue frock was untied from the back and allowed to fall away, leaving Padmé naked beneath his heated gaze and touch.

Lips moved from mouth to neck, collarbones, and then down to breasts while her small fingers played in the soft spikes of Obi-Wan's golden-brown hair, drawing him close until the young woman shuddered from the intensity of his toungue and teeth as they tortured the sensitized flesh.

A soft gasp escaped Padmé as strong arms hoisted her up from the floor and deposited her onto the bed, a trail of kisses marking the valley between her breasts before Obi-Wan pulled away and stood over her.

Boots were unbuckled and pulled off, leggings and smallclothes followed. It was only then that Padmé felt a small twinge of nervousness. Not for what was about to happen to her. She trusted Obi-Wan completely. But seeing his engorged penis caused a flash of a memory to appear. A Dark being painted red and black whose entire body displayed the distinctive markings on his face. Even the huge organ that he used against her sister Sola, as he raped her for what seemed like hours.

A gentle caress to her cheek brought the young woman back from her horrific vision, and she noticed the look of deep concern that had appeared on her lover's face.

Not wanting to ruin this moment, or cause him any hint of doubt, Padmé shook herself free of her fear and moved to prove to Obi-Wan that she wasn't afraid of him and she found him so very desirable.

She took the throbbing shaft into her hand and brought her lips to the tip, licking the bitter liquid that had gathered there. A groan of pleasures issued out from Obi-Wan, and the Queen made note that she had apparently pleased him, and she wished to do it again.

Another kiss this time was accompanied by a gentle pressure of a hand to the back of her head and the push of the organ against her lips and the young woman opened her mouth to allow the thickened and lengthy shaft to slide into her mouth.

The next groan she heard was followed by a whisper of her name, which convinced Padmé to continue, allowing her tongue to caress along the veined underside of his erection, while working the length outside with her hand.

The desire to please him outweighed the discomfort of her inexperience, each grunt of pleasure guiding her tongue and hands, until the next urging was to both her shoulders, where a gentle grip eased Padmé back, Obi-Wan pursuing, until he hovered over her, studying every feature of her face. He noted the small mole on her cheek that wasn't noticeable when she was made-up, nor were the scattered freckles across her shoulders he assumed she earned as a young girl.

Obi-Wan lowered down to one of those shoulders, nipping gently on the markings before maneuvering once more to explore the sweet textures of her mouth, while his hand drifted down to play in the dark curls nestled between her thighs.

"Are you sure?"

At a risk of ruining the moment, he had to ask. Had to make sure this was what she wanted.

Her answer was a physical one, as Obi-Wan felt a firm grip on his hips as Padmé positioned herself to receive him, her knees bent on either side of his legs. 

"Quite sure." She finally gasped, reaching between their bodies to boldly caress his heated length.

A hiss escaped between the young man's teeth as fingers worked his erection and he struggled to maintain his focus.

"This may hurt a little at first." He warned.

An affirmative nod of her head persuaded the young man to move forward, finding the entry to her body extremely tight and gloriously warm.

The expected barrier was met and abruptly broken as Padmé arched up, causing Obi-Wan's erection to thrust deeply, more quickly than he had intended.

Noting the young woman's eyes squeeze shut, the Knight paused, sweeping a soothing hand down her cheek.

"All right?"

"Yes." Padmé answered. He was unbelievable. Always considerate, always kind, always gentle and giving. Well, this time, it was her turn to give something.

A squeeze to his buttocks prompted the young man to move, and although the movement of his organ initially created a painful burn deep inside, the discomfort was soon replaced by an overwhelming desire and an ache somewhere in the pit of her stomach. An ache that quickly escalated to desire and frantic need.

Padmé's whimpered pleas were accompanied by Obi-Wan's grunts of pleasure as the speed and power of his thrusts increased, and he brought up the young woman's legs to anchor around his back, angling his entry to create the friction that would bring her the greatest amount pleasure.

Fingernails dug into his thighs as the Queen squirmed and bucked up against him, and occasionally, Obi-Wan would slow his pace so that he could bend down and taste of her lips, but soon he was back to his aggressive pace, knowing that it was what she desired, although he realized that his control was fading.

Before reaching that point where all coherence was lost, gravity had no effect, and his entire being was focused upon the body he was joined with, Obi-Wan made sure he brought his lover along with him, stimulating her with his hand as his cock continued to thrust deeply inside.

When he felt the shuddering of her limbs and the internal pulses gripping his erection, Obi-Wan finally let go, shouting his release into the Coruscant afternoon.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty-One**

The glaring yellow rays of the afternoon sun had begun to soften and transform into a soothing orange and rose, indicative of the approaching evening, silently appreciated by the couple lying intertwined upon the bed. The Queen's head was nestled against the Knight's shoulder as Obi-Wan drew lazy circles upon Padmé's bare back. They were both basking in the contentment of the moment, in the afterglow of their lovemaking, refusing to acknowledge the apprehension that threatened.

Padmé's hand swept across a muscled chest dusted with fine, coarse hair, rising with the filling of Obi-Wan's lungs as he heaved a sigh. Along with the release of his breath however, came the realization that their time was growing short, and there was so much she wanted to say.

Forcing her languid muscles to respond, Padmé crept up from her position, noting the reflection of her own emotions in the sultry gray-green gaze below her, grimacing however, at the unexpected pang of discomfort her movement had created.

"I can help with that, I think." The Jedi Knight offered, aware that his young lover was probably experiencing a bit of soreness. Padmé gasped as once again she felt his hand caress her in the most intimate of ways, although this time instead of warmth caused by arousal, she experienced a tingling heat that traveled up into her belly, easing the discomfort she had previously felt.

"Thank you." Padmé whispered, lowering herself down to steal the Jedi's acknowledgment. The kiss quickly transformed from appreciation to desire as Obi-Wan pulled the young woman more fully down onto him and then rolled over, pinning her with his weight.

Once again, the Knight could feel the burning of his blood as it headed downward, filling and thickening his cock rapidly, but he pushed back his desire as there was something he needed to say.

"I wish there was some other way." He began, the ache in his heart shadowing the tone of his words.

Padmé knew what he was talking about, but she wished to live in the moment just a little bit longer.

"Sh." She hushed him, pulling his mouth down onto her hers, exploring inside with her tongue, while her hands explored elsewhere, kneading the Knight's lower back and buttocks. 

A gentle caress that began on the side of her breasts skimmed down along her waist, grasping onto the bony protuberance of her hip and pulling her upward until she could feel the press of Obi-Wan's renewed erction pressing into her pelvis.

His mouth was on the move as well, slipping from Padmé's to nibble along her jaw and earlobe, maintaining his focus there, when suddenly, his voice sounded out. Not in her ear, but in her mind, where his words could not be misunderstood.

Obi-Wan hated to sound so foreboding, but the mood of the Force was somber and he needed to say these words, just as badly as Padmé was going to need to hear them. Hopefully, they would carry her through.

//Whatever happens, remember I love you. I will always love you.//

The words filled Padmé's mind as equally as they filled her heart, and it was as if the secret places inside where she had locked away all of her past griefs and pain were vanquished. Set free.

She was human once again, and she was free. Free to be what she wanted, free from suffering, pain, and from fear. Free to be a mother. Free to love.

And she loved Obi-Wan. So very much.

She had to tell him.

But a worry creased his brow and hastened the removal of his body from the bed, casting a shadow on Padmé's sense of joy. She was about to ask him where he thought he was going when the chime to the door rang out and an expression of disappointment crossed her face.

//Stay here.// The young woman silently implored. //Please stay. I'll be right back.//

Obi-Wan nodded his consent and grabbed his clothing, moving to hide himself in the corner of the room while Padmé quickly dressed. Whoever was at the door was a Jedi, and if they found him here in such a state, they would never understand.

A small smile creased Padmé's mouth as the door slid open and she discovered Healer Trell standing just outside. Better to be courteous, she decided. From the scowl on the his face, he obviously was here to ask why she had left the procedure room and possibly even insist upon her return.

However, a more careful inspection of the typically stern features of the Healer revealed a pained hesitance, as he if he were here to deliver some bad news.

"What is it?" Padmé asked in quiet alarm.

"I regret to inform you, Your Highness," The Jedi began, pausing, seemingly not knowing what to do with his hands before resolutely clasping them behind his back. "There have been some complications."

"Complications? What complications?"

"There was a severe reaction to the conception stabilizing agent used during the introduction..." 

"What are you saying?" Panic gripped the Queen's heart.

Healer Trell took a deep breath and lay a sympathetic hand upon the young woman's shoulder. "The Princess and your friend, Dormé went into arrest. I'm sorry, but we were unable to resuscitate them." 


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

At Padmés insistence, the bodies of her two best friends were revealed a final time before their dismissal to the Galactic City Coroner's office.

"I'm so sorry." The young woman spoke against a pale cheek, placing her lips to Dormé's temple.

However, her whispered plea for forgiveness against her friend's ear was not heard, and the subsequent kiss on the forehead of her sister was not felt.

The devastated Queen grasped onto the cold, lifeless hand she had reached for as she felt the warmth of another upon her shoulder.

Instead of accepting Obi-Wan's continued support, though, the young woman turned on him, her facial expression absent of the sorrow that the Knight had expected to see. Instead, her face was pinched tight in a barely-contained rage.

"Don't you dare tell me everything's going to be okay!" She hissed.

"I wasn't going to." Obi-Wan quietly reassured her, somewhat taken back by her reaction, unless she was angry with herself for bringing them here in the first place.

"There was no way that you could've known that this was going to happen." He said in an attempt to try and extinguish some of the fury that was burning in her eyes. "This wasn't your fault."

"I know that. It's someone else's. And I'm going to make him pay."

The lilac sheath dress that she had slipped on whipped around Padmé's body as she spun toward the door, but before she could escape, Obi-Wan caught her by the arm, spinning her back round to face him. 

"Padmé, there's nothing you can do! The physician is protected by the presurgical documents you signed. As bad as this is, complications can occur, and accidents do happen. I'm sorry." 

"This wasn't an accident."

Obi-Wan studied the young woman, trying to read her meaning and possible intent, but as in the beginning of their relationship, the secrets that she harbored, stubbornly stay locked behind her bionetically-influenced mask.

"When are you going to let me help you?" The young man's voice softened in tone and subsequently softened Padme's stone-cold features as she brought up a hand to place a tender caress across his mouth, a small smile appearing on her own face.

"It's too late for that." She whispered.

Stunned by her demeanor and the words she had spoken, Obi-Wan stood motionless for a while as he watched her slip away down the corridor.

What did she mean by that? What was she planning on doing?

However, when the Queen disappeared from his sight as she rounded the curve that led into the waiting room, the Knight hurried to catch up with her. He rounded that same wall, coming to a stop when he noted she had been detained by none other than the Supreme Chancellor, who was already speaking with her by the time Obi-Wan approached.

"My sincere condolences, your Highness. If there's anything that I can do, please let me know. I shall request an official autopsy at once if you wish it."

Obi-Wan stood just outside of the conversation, not surprised by Chancellor Palpatine's words. What he was surprised about, however, was Padmé's actions. Instead of revealing the discomfort and distrust that he had witnessed before whenever she was in the Chancellor's presence, the young woman was radiating courage and defiance, stepping boldly up to stand toe to toe with the senior leader.

"An autopsy won't be necessary." She stated, her eyes locked onto the official. "There is something I need to do, and then I will proceed with the procedure as scheduled."

"Good, good." The Supreme Chancellor replied, an oily grin wrinkling his mouth. "I'm pleased that you will not allow this tragedy to deter you from your original plan."

"Quite the contrary." The young woman vowed before excusing herself and marching out of the healer's wing. Obi-Wan tried to pursue her, but his attention was demanded by the older man.

"Knight Kenobi, you need to be aware that another physician will need to be consulted to replace Dr. Rataan."

"Oh really? Why, if I may ask?" 

"I'm afraid he's left the planet to attend an obstetrical seminar on Krafaar. He won't be back for several tens." 

"I see." Obi-Wan replied, nodding his understanding and bowing as the Chancellor left the Healer's wing accompanied by his bodyguards.

He had been reluctant to be suspicious of the Ruwean women's deaths, but the sudden dismissal of Dr. Rataan from their service sparked doubt in the young Jedi's mind, and he suddenly felt the responsibility to check on the validity of the Chancellor's story.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

Despite the small voice that was telling him to follow up on the disappearance of the obstetrician, Obi-Wan first felt the need to make sure that Padmé was safe, and to see what she was up to. What the Knight discovered, however, when he entered her quarters was not at all what he expected.

Upon his entrance, a single beam of blue light shone out from a cybernetic device, aimed his direction, sweeping across his face and momentarily blinding him. After his vision had cleared, he beheld a sight which both alarmed and baffled him. One, which he had hoped never to see again.

Padmé had donned all of her bionetic implants. Her right leg, right arm, and the right side of her scalp were completely encased in the black and silver metal.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked aghast.

"Something I should've done when I first came here and discovered who we were dealing with." As Padmé spoke, she retrieved the silver cylinder from near the nightstand, opened it and removed the distribution line that was used to deliver the bionites into her bloodstream.

Startled at what Padmé was about to do, Obi-Wan began to feel frustration boiling up inside him.

"What in the hell are you talking about? Dealing with who? Chancellor Palpatine?"

However, the determined and focused young woman ignored his outburst, continuing to prepare for transmission of the enhancement into her body, which she had struggled so valiantly to wean herself from. 

She was making a mistake, and one that he couldn't allow. Padmé had come too far to turn back now.

"If you do this." The Knight began, finding the words painfully difficult but necessary. "If you go back to relying upon this artificial support, you will no longer have mine."

The Queen's hands stilled as the connector hovered near the port in her arm.

"I love you, but if you don't trust me -- if you don't believe in me, then it's over."

"You don't understand." Padmé's voice was merely a whisper as she gripped the connector in her fist.

"Because you won't allow me to."

Slowly, her despairing eyes rose from the floor and caught the sincerity of her lover's gaze.

"It was Palpatine, wasn't it? The dark-robed man I saw in your nightmares. He's the one who tortured and murdered your people and destroyed Ruwee."

"Yes." The admittance was difficult for Padmé, but it formed a crack in her firm resolve and subsequent relief poured into the crevice, her posture immediately becoming less rigid. But still, the cable was fixed in her grasp.

"He's a Sith Lord, Obi-Wan. I have seen him manipulate the Dark energy to do terrific and horrible things. He killed Dormé and Sabé. I know it. You have to let me confront him. Alone."

Obi-Wan couldn't help but chuckle at the young woman's courageous but somewhat absurd statement. But then he realized something. She obviously had very little faith in his Jedi abilities, but why should she? The opportunity to reveal them had never presented itself. At least not yet.

With an expression that hinted toward playfulness as a smile quirked up one side of his mouth, Obi-Wan reached out and removed the cable from her grip, dropping it onto the floor, where it coiled back into the bio-cylinder. His hands then drifted down the plastoid-covered extremities to grasp onto her slim fingers.

Where frustration had resided just a few moments before, a tenderness for this woman took its place, and the Jedi leaned forward to place a kiss upon the tip of Padmé's nose. "I admire your courage, but we should bring this before the Council. And although I would love to bring the man to justice myself, and since we are in the Jedi Temple, maybe some back-up would be wise."

The Knight smiled, trying to keep their conversation light, but inside he was casting his awareness into the Force and began to see traces of darkness threatening along the edges of the Light, and he wondered why he hadn't noticed it before.

Padmé, however, was aware of the gravity of the situation and for once, decided to confide in her friend once and for all.

"There are many of them, not just him." She explained to Obi-Wan's surprise.

"Many? What do you mean by many?" If she was telling him what he thought she was, what he had been taught all of his life was wrong. Ever since the creche, Obi-Wan had been taught about the history of the Sith, the ancient wars, and their subsequent extinction. Rumors had circulated across the Galaxy over the past hundred or so years of a few surviving followers of the Dark, but all this time, it had been common knowledge that there were only two in existence at one time. A Master and an Apprentice. What Padmé was saying was about to dispel all those rumors, and shed a horrific light on the subject. 

"They arrived to establish a base for research and training. But soon, we discovered their true purpose, which was to strip Ruwee of all its resources and knowledge, and use our people for their own selfish benefit. The weapon that was ultimately turned against us was meant to be used upon other Republic systems." 

"How many?" Obi-Wan repeated, insisting on the information that he needed to know.

"Three or four hundred at least." She finally confessed.

The young man's mouth fell open as he spontaneously reached up to scrub at his jaw. A Sith army with the Supreme Chancellor as their leader. This was terrifying news indeed.

"What should we do?" 

At least he was being included, Obi-Wan thought, but now it was time for him to show his own courage, but although the young man considered himself brave, he wasn't stupid.

"We need to inform the Jedi Council and Master Yoda."

The thought of the eldest council member brought back memories of the last conversation Obi-Wan had had with the Master and the hesitance that the Jedi seemed to have in believing the younger man's sense of impending doom.

"We'll need some physical evidence to support your claim."

"Like what?"

"For starters, we need to find out what really happened to Dr. Rataan." 


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

Obi-Wan landed his speeder in the Upper Level parking area designated for the Galactic Center of Obstetrics and Gynecology, noting the variety of vehicles still present. Dusk was falling upon Coruscant, and the Jedi had hoped that he and Padmé could at least catch an employee, such as a receptionist to verify Dr. Rataan's whereabouts. By the appearance of the lot and the lit building, it looked as if they had made it on time, and the two of them hurried across the duracrete landing to the double sliding doorway. However, the Jedi's hopes were dashed as the young man spied crumpled bodies strewn about the lobby, and he stretched out his hand to stop Padmé's forward advance. 

"Wait." He said, reaching across his waist to retrieve his lightsaber, its blue light shining against the silver durasteel-framed building.

"That's the virus." Padmé joined in his observation through the glass. "It's airborne, probably released through the ventilation system." She explained before attempting to move around the Knight and enter the building, but Obi-Wan once again moved to block her path.

"What do you think you're doing? I'm not letting you go in there!"

His demand was met with a curious gaze that soon turned into a dimpled smile.

"I'm still taking the protective bionites, Obi-Wan. I do plan on returning to Ruwee when this is over."

"Yes, I know." The reminder was not what the young man wished to hear. He didn't want to think about Padmé leaving. "I just wanted to protect you from seeing any more of this."

"That's sweet of you."

The slight stubble that had appeared across his cheek prickled Padmé's fingertips as she swept a caress along the Knight's face. Her earlier remark about leaving had been flippant and made without prior thought, but now, seeing the concern in those gorgeous gray-green eyes of his, the Queen of Ruwee discovered how very difficult it was going to be to return home and leave Obi-Wan behind.

"But I want to be with you."

_As much as I can, while I can_ followed her spoken words, but were silent in his head, and the young man reluctantly nodded his approval.

"Stay close and try not to look."

Padmé did try to do as Obi-Wan had suggested, but the bodies of a variety of beings that filled the lobby, be it nurses, office workers, or patients, blocked her path and she was forced to glance down in order to avoid tripping over the obstacles they created.

She had hoped to never again have to face the horrors of her past, but once more, the mottled, purplish skin of the victims gave testimony to the virus' ravaging effects, pools of black blood gathered around the bodies of the dead.

The hallway they moved through was basically free of any sentient beings. Cleaning droids sweeping through the building provided the only audible or visible animation in the area.

Obi-Wan paused outside the door marked 'Dr. Pandar Rataan,' before slowly easing their passage through the open entry. There was no sign of life in the office as far as he could tell, until he noted that on the floor, near the triangular-shaped onyx desk lay a pair of black, booted feet that were motionless, causing the Knight to believe they were too late. However, a sudden gurgling noise sounded out and Obi-Wan hurried around the table to find the young obstetrician struggling to breathe, gagging and spitting out his own darkened blood. 

Disengaging his lightsaber, the Knight knew from his shared vision of Padmé's dream that there was little he could do, and that his time was growing short. He quickly knelt beside the dying man.

"I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do to help you. Tell me who did this to you."

Dr. Rataan continued to struggle to breathe and seemed determined to form words, but they were lost in a fit of choking and gagging as the young physician basically drowned in his own bodily fluids. But in a final burst of effort, the doctor reached out and firmly grasped onto Obi-Wan with his sticky, blood-caked hand just before the purple mottling of his skin darkened dramatically and blood began to ooze from his eye sockets and nostrils. A rattling gasp heralded the man's death as Obi-Wan wrenched his hand free. He then looked down into his open palm to see a small rectangular chip. After wiping the dark blood free from it, he recognized the object as a holovid recording disk.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

"The Queen is still alive. Your incompetence has been noted and you will pay for you mistakes. I shall have to deal with the daughter of Ruwee myself. You are dismissed from my service, Dr. Rataan. I no longer have any need of you."

"Freeze and augment 0.46." The voice of Mace Windu, Jedi Council member called out, immediately stilling the holographic projection being viewed by his colleagues. 

"This, you say, is the Dark One you spoke of earlier?" It was Master Yoda who addressed the Queen of Ruwee who had accompanied Knight Kenobi in presenting the evidence they had discovered.

"It's the same person." She confessed, eyeing the two Jedi Masters solidly.

"Certain of this, you are?"

"Yes, Master Yoda." Padmé concealed a huff of frustration. "It's the same man who destroyed my people and my planet and killed my sister and my assistant in an attempt to kill me."

"Why would he pursue you all the way here to Coruscant, your Majesty?"

The question was spoken by an unfamiliar voice to her left, and the young woman turned to look to an olive-skinned female with large, kind eyes.

"I believe he was already here when I arrived. I saw him on the platform where our ship docked."

Padmé then turned back in time to see Master Windu cast a wary look toward his smaller comrade.

"You know who this person is, then?"

"Yes." The Queen's eyes shifted sideways toward Obi-Wan who nodded his support for her to continue. 

"He is the Supreme Chancellor, the one named Roberd Palpatine."

A murmur of shock rippled about the council chamber as the Jedi Masters shared their alarm, but Padmé did as Obi-Wan had advised her to, and waited as the elders consulted the Force and each other, the eldest council member's eyes closing in concentration, a deep furrow etching between his large green eyes. 

Eventually, silence once more ensued and the eyes opened and fixed upon Padmé, but still she waited. They must believe her! 

"Certain are you, but uncertain this council is. Careful we must be. A serious accusation, this is."

Padmé finally released her frustration on a sigh and felt Obi-Wan's presence move closer to her side.

"There's more that you need to hear." The young Jedi began. "Palpatine has been training an army in secret in the Unknown Regions. An army of the Sith."

At this news, the Masters seated in a semi-circle around him remained eerily silent, but the Knight could feel the tremor of his stunning news echo in the Force.

"Padmé knows of their existence, which is why the Chancellor is trying to kill her. I don't believe he expected to see her alive again, especially here. The advantage therefore, is ours, and we need to act quickly."

Never before had Obi-Wan spoken so bluntly before his mentors, but the situation was dire, and Padmé's life was at risk.

"And what exactly do you propose we do, Knight Kenobi?"

The Queen could detect the slightest amount of cynicism in Master Windu's statement and it both disappointed and startled her. Did he not believe them?

However, Obi-Wan recognized the admonishment. He had spoken out of turn, but felt he had no choice, and so he bravely continued.

"We need to apprehend and arrest the Chancellor immediately. He has already committed mass murder on Ruwee, as well as Coruscant and now has exposed the medical center and the surrounding area with a toxic virus that needs to be contained as quickly as possible." 

"Knight Kenobi," The stern, dark-skinned Master interrupted. "The relationship between the Jedi and the Senate has always maintained a delicate balance. We need more evidence than a 100-year old speculation and a one-way recorded holographic recording with a man disguised in black."

"Fine." Obi-Wan spat out, turning his attention to the holo-projection. "Replay 2.75."

Once again, the gravely voice of the recording filled the room, until a particular point was reached and Obi-Wan ceased play.

"There." He said, indicating to the flickering image who had raised his hand in a threatening manner, pointing toward the unseen recipient of the message.

"Is that not a ring?" The young man asked. "Zoom 75 percent, 20 degrees right and hold." He commanded the comm.

Mace Windu leaned forward in his seat, his hands steepled under his chin. 

"Is that not the signet ring of the Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Senate?" Obi-Wan repeated more precisely, holding his breath afterward.

The revered Jedi Master on the other hand expelled his own, his dark eyes narrowing with reserved aggression. "Yes. It is."


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

The fresh, new intern nervously fidgeted behind the reception desk just outside the main offices of the Supreme Chancellor, thankful that the comm had been quiet so far. Her superior had taken a break, leaving her alone, and although she was quite capable of handling an abrupt influx of communications, this was the first time she had been asked to cover the reception area single-handedly.

The young woman adjusted the communicator headpiece that wrapped around her ear as she turned to check the chronometer on the wall behind her, sighing with relief. Five more clicks and her supervisor would return. She smiled as she realized that she had actually succeeded, and that nothing disastrous had occurred. Perhaps the Chancellor would give her that recommendation after all.

However, the smile disappeared as the young woman spun around in her chair to face what looked to be at least half a dozen Jedi, lightsabers glowing, accompanied by a dark-haired woman who appeared more droid than human.

"M...may I help you?" She stammered, focusing upon the tall, dark-skinned man who led the throng.

The answer came as a head shake on a slight pause before the armed mob moved past her, heading through the hallway that led to the private office of the Galactic leader.

"He's not in there."

At her soft-spoken information, the group halted in their tracks, and the darker man turned back around, powering down his weapon.

"And where would the Chancellor be?"

"He's, uhm, left the building with his assistants to attend a diplomatic conference on Alderaan, sir."

One single look was exchanged between the leading Jedi and his smaller, fair-skinned companion before they led the others at a much faster pace out of the reception area and into the hallways.

Once they had reached the hall, Obi-Wan glanced at Padmé who nodded once. Their communication was unheard by their companions, but in the young queen's mind, she heard the voice of her lover telling her to try and keep up, but if there was a battle, to please stay in a safe place. The young woman agreed, although she would insist upon helping if she was needed, before the group set once more at a jog, dodging surprised-appearing senators who quickly moved out of their way.

The Jedi burst into the senate hangar just as the Supreme Chancellor and his entourage were attempting to board a diplomatic vessel, but Mace Windu's voice shouted out over the hum of the cruiser's engine.

"In the name of the Galactic Senate and the Jedi, you're under arrest!" 

There was a pause as the two opposing forces faced one another: The Galactic leader with his half dozen bodyguards, all of which now brandished lightsabers of their own, only glowing a menacing red -- the Jedi standing across the hangar, their weapons drawn in shades of green, blue, purple, and yellow.

Padmé heard a plea in a familiar voice in her head begging her to take cover, and then as if in slow motion, the two groups ascended upon one another, sparks flying as the 'sabers crashed together. A wide-eyed Queen stepped back and spied a docked ship to her left, immediately seeking refuge behind it as the confrontation continued before her. Never had she seen a battle such as this. When the Sith trained on Ruwee, they did so hidden behind the great doors of their Temple.

The fighting she was witnessing seemed more like art instead of a battle, with the combatants twirling around one another, performing a horrific dance. But it was Obi-Wan who stood above them all, or actually flew above them all. The young man lifted off the ground as if he had wings, or in his legs were springs, and Padmé's eyes stay fixed upon him in amazement as he easily maneuvered his way through the chaos, fighting some foes and leaping over others, obviously intent on reaching a particular destination. And Padmé remained hidden, until she discovered where Obi-Wan's steps intended on taking him. Straight to the Sith commander himself, who had yet joined in the battle, but stood on the ramp of his ship, watching his comrades fall with a sneer on his face.

It was then that the Queen emerged from her hiding place, letting out a yell of absolute denial, lest the monster take Obi-Wan's life.

However, instead of focusing his malevolent intent upon the Jedi Knight, pale, wrinkled hands were directed toward her, and before Padmé could move, bolts of blue light struck her frame, a searing heat radiating from the wiring and joints of the bionetic implants which she wore.

Unable to move, with the strike having knocked her down and fused the joints of the cybernetics together, the young woman struggled to remove the useless enhancements, only vaguely aware that Obi-Wan had intercepted the deadly bolts with his lightsaber and continued to slowly advance toward the ship whose ramps hissed as they began to rise.

With her free arm, Padmé shielded her face as the ship's engines flared and the vessel lurched out of the hangar, blasting the portal as it passed, making pursuit impossible. 


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter Thirty-Seven**

What had happened? The last thing she remembered was shielding her face from the exhaust of the Chancellor's ship. Had she been hit in the head by something? Knocked unconscious? And what about the Jedi and Obi-Wan? Where was Obi-Wan!

Panic sunk into Padmé's groggy consciousness as she struggled to awaken fully, immediately finding calm in the pair of gray eyes that hovered over her. 

"You're all right. I had to take you to the Healer's wing." Obi-Wan was speaking softly, but the gentleness in his words betrayed the concern in his eyes.

"What happened? He got away, didn't he?" The young woman thought that she remembered the Sith Lord disappearing behind the entrance to his ship, but everything was a bit hazy, and why did her right hand itch so bad? She easily moved her left to reach over to relieve the annoying sensation, but her action was halted by a grip of the Jedi's hand on her wrist.

"Padmé, listen to me." 

Now she was getting nervous. His face, although schooled to restrain emotion was creased with worry, a deep line etched between his brows.

"When the Sith Lord struck you with Force lightning, it melted your bionetics."

"Yes, I know." She answered promptly. The smell of the fused wiring and joints was unmistakable, and Padmé recalled not being able to move neither her arm nor her leg.

Obi-Wan took a deep breath, causing the worried appearance to now be revealed on her own face. 

"Your upper body took the brunt of it. I got there as quick as I could." As the young man paused, Padmé could remember him bravely intercepting the electrical strikes. "Somehow you managed to break the casing on the arm enhancement and it punctured your radial artery."

The young queen vaguely remembered struggling to free herself from the restricting bionetics in order to save Obi-Wan, but after that everything was a blur.

"Look at me, Padmé." Callused hands gently held her face to maintain her focus. "I rushed you here in time, but in order to stop the blood loss and save your life, the healers had to remove your arm."

What? What was he talking about? She could feel her palm itching. It was about to drive her crazy. However, when Obi-Wan released her face, and Padmé's eyes drifted down to her side, there was nothing but the upper portion of her arm left, white wrapping covering the severed stump just below her shoulder.

"There's been fantastic advances in robotic prostheses recently." She heard Obi-Wan say, but his voice seemed muddled and far away and all Padmé could think about was the fact that she wasn't a whole woman after all. She was still not worthy of him.

"Go away."

Obi-Wan blinked at the sudden firmness of her voice and the change in her features; turning back to the stern stoicism he had known her for in the beginning of their relationship.

"Please, Padmé." 

"I want to be alone."

Perhaps she just needed time. He'd come back to see her again later. Besides, he had to meet with the Jedi Council to discuss what they were going to do about the possibility of a Sith training camp somewhere in the Unknown Regions. But he didn't want to leave her alone. Not like this.

"Knight Kenobi, I need to speak with the patient. You may stand in the waiting room."

It was Healer Trell, the Jedi assigned to accompany the queen back to Ruwee who entered the room and Obi-Wan bowed to the Master before he reluctantly did as requested.

"Are you the one that did this?" The words were harshly spoken, but the Master Healer smiled in response. "Why didn't you just let me die?"

"My job is to preserve life, especially when there is more than just one involved."

It took a moment for the Jedi's words to register in Padmé's mind, but when they did, she was more stunned than she was over the loss of her limb.

"I am going to assume that you and Knight Kenobi have been intimate, and that this baby is his." Healer Trell continued, his kindly blue eyes set in his furred face glimmering with the news, but to Padmé, the information was not what she wanted to hear. Not now.

"Would you like me to inform him about the..."

"No." Came the adamant reply. "I'm leaving as scheduled in two days' time and I don't want Obi-Wan to know."

Healer Trell gazed at the young woman out of concern, but also amazement. She was so strong but vulnerable at the same time.

"We'll set you up for prosthetic surgery tomorrow and then prepare for departure the next day if everything goes well."

"That is satisfactory." The queen answered back in low, flat tones. 


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter Thirty-Eight**

While Obi-Wan stood vigil in the waiting area, his comlink sounded. He had assumed the Jedi had vanquished their dark-side foes, minus the Chancellor and a couple of his warriors, who had managed to board their ship, but the truth was, he wasn't sure. When he had discovered the pool of blood that had gathered around Padme's body, he had whisked her away at Force-enhanced speed to receive the emergency care she needed.

Master Yoda was on the other end of the communication, and as expected, sounded troubled and concerned. 

Obeying the elder's request to come immediately to the Council Tower, Obi-Wan was confident that they were going to decide what actions would be taken against the Sith, hoping, however, that their meeting would be brief since he did not wish to leave Padmé alone for very long.

The Jedi Knight was surprised to find the room filled with tension, but his concern increased and his previous confidence faltered when he noticed two empty chairs where Master Ki-Adi-Mundi, and Master Koon had once sat. However, his concern heightened as the young Knight then noticed that all of the council members' eyes were fixed upon him, Mace Windu's being the most severe.

Obi-Wan swallowed against his nervousness and positioned himself in the center of the golden inlaid floor, grasping his hands behind his back as he warded off the strong impulse to scratch his nose. Master Yoda soon broke the silence of the room. 

"Queen Amidala, recovering she is?"

Is that what this was about? Obi-Wan swallowed again, only this time the lump in his throat seemed permanently lodged.

"I believe so." 

"Care for her, you do."

This didn't make any sense! There were Sith escaping the system, and the council was concerned wtih his personal feelings?

"Of course, I do." Obi-Wan answered, casting decorum out the window and giving into his frustration. "But I don't see the relevance of this line of questioning. The Supreme Chancellor is getting away!" 

"Silence, Knight Kenobi."

Obi-Wan's attention turned from the kinder, gentler expression of the ancient council member to the more stern features of Mace Windu, and the Jedi did as he was told, although he was still confused.

"You should be expelled from the Order for your actions, but seeing that we are now possibly facing another Sith War, we will be needing every Jedi Knight we have."

"Expelled?" Obi-Wan stammered, unable to conceal the shock in his voice.

"You abandoned your comrades in the midst of battle." Master Windu spoke in low, dangerous tones, leaning forward with his hands clasped between his knees and fixing his gaze upon the younger Knight.

"I had to get the Queen to safety." Obi-Wan replied in his defense. 

"What you should have done was stay and help fight the Sith."

"But she would have died!" The young man blurted out, immediately biting his tongue as brows furrowed in the dark-skinned face.

"Better for your fellow Jedi to suffer and for the Chancellor to escape? We lost Master Mundi and Master Koon today."

"Are you blaming me for that?" 

"Your selfish actions cost us the lives of two of our most formidable fighters."

Obi-Wan's mouth fell open to reply, to question their abilities if they had been beaten, but he remained passive, turning an imploring gaze to Yoda.

"Attached, you have become. Against the Code, know you this is."

The young man's mouth remained open, but at this point, he felt there was very little he could say because Yoda had spoken the truth.

"Have you become attached to this young woman, Knight Kenobi?" The question was asked by Master Gallia, but Obi-Wan was reluctant to respond. He couldn't lie to them, but he couldn't admit the truth. Either answer would damn him.

"I care for her." He carefully admitted.

"Healer Trell, in what state was Knight Kenobi when he brought Queen Amidala to the Wing?" 

Obi-Wan spun around, not having realized that the Jedi Healer had entered the room.

"He was rather frantic, Master Windu, insisting that I do what I could to save her life." 

Shocked gray eyes turned to pleading as the Knight looked in the healer's face to ask for his silence -- to not share with the council how Obi-Wan had literally begged the healer to save Padmé, saying something to the effect of how he couldn't live without her. 

Thankfully, it was all Master Trell had to say, but Master Windu then took his turn.

"In light of the situation and the knowledge that you have acquired of the Unknown Regions, we are sending you on a scouting mission. There is a vessel waiting at dock 27-A. You will be accompanied by two other Knights. Your mission will be to investigate and discover the location of the Sith training camp and the Dark Lord. You will investigate but not engage, is that understood?"

Was he being demoted? Not engage?!

"Yes sir." Obi-Wan answered, a thunderous frown carried upon his face.

"You will report to the deck officer in the south hangar immediately."

An argument formed in the young man's mind, reasons he should be allowed to visit Padmé one last time before he left, but he knew he was precariously walking the edge of a vibroblade and so he held Master's Windu's gaze for a moment, bowed once, and silently left the presence of the Jedi Council.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter Thirty-Nine**

The fact that Garen Muln, a long-time friend, was accompanying him on this assignment gave Obi-Wan very little comfort. He nodded in passing at his companion and then boarded the ship silently, flinging his pack onto the uncomfortable cot that would serve as his bed for probably the next several months, and then flung himself down onto the floor beside it.

Kneeling on board a diplomatic vessel was not the best place for meditation, but Obi-Wan was aware that he was in need of it. He needed to purge these emotions. These feelings of guilt and anger. Yes, he was angry. But more with himself than with the Council. He had let himself get too close. He had gotten attached. He had fallen in love and risked everything by doing so. 

If only he hadn't gotten involved with her, then maybe….The young knight's eyes opened slowly as his thoughts refused to allow him to relax. If he hadn't fallen in love with Padmé, she would be dead. Simple as that.

He had done what he felt he had to, and now, he couldn't so much as even say goodbye. Promise her that he would return, although he couldn't say when. This mission might take months.

She might not want to talk to him at the moment, but Obi-Wan had to try. To at least tell her what was happening, as he doubted anyone from the Council would bother. 

However, when he attempted to contact Padmé through the Force, all Obi-Wan was met with was a firm shield; an impenetrable barrier that locked him out of her mind and out of her heart.

Pulling himself up from off the floor, Obi-Wan headed toward the bridge to set the coordinates that would take him far away from Coruscant and from the Queen of Ruwee.

Padmé gripped the rubber ball that was placed in her surgically replaced hand, the metallic joints of the fingers bending to accommodate the object quite nicely. Not that much different than her own cybernetic enhancement that she used to wear, the prosthetic was lighter and allowed much more dexterity. The engineer in the young woman was fascinated by the mechanics of the thing, and purposefully pushed back the accompanying thoughts of it somehow making her more machine than woman.

Healer Trell grinned at her progress, his sharp canines revealed underneath his furred mouth. "You are doing quite well for such a short time. You should know there are currently studies being performed that test the addition of dermoplast to the exoskeletal structure. Quite realistic appearing."

"What difference would that make?" Padmé murmured in reply, still focused upon the way the prosthetic fingers moved at her command.

The Master Healer however, was studying the young woman's features, concerned about her lack of emotion regarding several issues, the most obvious needing to be addressed first.

"He left three days ago, you know."

"Who?"

Once again, the Jedi glanced toward his patient, not fooled in the least by her apparent nonchalant behavior.

"Knight Kenobi. He's been sent to search for the Sith training camp in the Unknown Regions."

At the news, Padmé's fascination with her new limb was forgotten, and the arm fell heavily into her lap. 

That was why she hadn't heard from him. She hadn't wanted to talk to him, and the last time he had attempted, she had blocked him. And now, he was gone.

"How long will he be gone?" 

"No one knows. Missions such as this can take several months, even years. It all depends upon his success. But Obi-Wan is one of the best Knights of the Order, so I have no doubt he will find the Sith quickly."

Another quick study of the young woman's features revealed just a hint of concern. However, even that disappeared into a stern expression as her dark eyes rose from the floor.

"You said we could return to Ruwee when my rehabilitation was complete. I have achieved a satisfactory performance level and would prefer to leave in the morning." 

"As you wish."

Home. She needed to return home. Return to the people who were relying upon her to bring back the answer to their problem, to guarantee that they had a future. It was what she came here for. Falling in love was not part of the plan. Just as Sabé had said.

There was no place for love in her life. Obi-Wan leaving therefore, was for the best. Now, she could do her duty and save her people, amazed at what very little comfort that thought brought her. 


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter Thirty-Nine**

Thin, metallic fingers worked into the crust of cracked earth, allowing the delicate, fragile petals of a single purple flower the freedom to stretch up and absorb the warmth of the Ruwean sun.

One hundred years today. A century it had taken this planet to recover from the devastating effects of the Dark Virus. Only now was the evidence of life revealing itself. Small budding leaves burst forth on once-barren trees, blades of grass peeking through the thinning layer of purple dust, and small streams washing away the last of the devastation.

Not only was the healing evident in the planet, but in its people. With the help of Healer Trell and a physician from Coruscant, eighteen of the twenty surviving young women of Ruwee had been successfully inseminated, thus ensuring the future of Ruwee.

Jedi from Agricorps had come and were in the process of re-establishing their natural resources, slowly returning the planet to its former beauty at the same time.

With them, they brought news, and also reminiscence.

Almost as in response to Padmé's mood, the baby within her womb kicked out as if to knock her free from her gloomy reverie, and the young woman eased the movement with a caress of her hand.

"Easy. It won't be long now." She cooed, a nervous smile appearing on her sunlit face. The pain of labor was not what worried her. She had endured pain, grown accustomed to it. What did bother her was raising a child. Alone. How could she look upon its face and not wonder and worry about the father? What would Obi-Wan had done had he known? Would it have made a difference? Had she made a mistake in not telling him?

Padmé shook her head to clear the unending questions and doubts. This line of thought typically led to the same resolution: Affirmation that she had done what she needed to do. Obi-Wan was a Jedi Knight and he was needed elsewhere. The Agricorps Jedi informed her of the rumors of war -- such as the Galaxy hadn't seen in a thousand years. Jedi versus the Sith.

Was Obi-Wan safe? Was he in the Outer Rim? The Unknown Regions? Was he nearby?

It was difficult to tell. Without the bioenhancements she once wore, the ability to speak to him telepathically had been lost, but it was a sacrifice Padmé had been willing to make.

Now that the virus had expired, there was no need for biological protection from its effects. It had taken some getting used to, especially where physical labor was concerned, but the Ruwean women adjusted and set themselves to task with fervor.

And there was plenty of work to be done. They had taken refuge in the Temple that the Sith had left standing when they destroyed the planet. The building had received some minor damage and repairs were needed. The visiting Jedi had assisted, but only minimally. They were farmers, not builders, so most of the work had been done by the Ruwean women.

It was a spacious building, including over three-hundred residence rooms, dining quarters, training salles and an expansive library. It would provide more than adequate housing for her people and their children for years to come. And although the building itself represented the evil that once had resided in it, the women had worked hard to transform it into their home.

However, to Padmé, the Sith Temple would never be her home. Her home resided in only one place in the Universe, and that was with Obi-Wan.

Wherever he was.

* * *

Obi-Wan had never faced such adversity and danger without the aid of his Master. Never before been involved in a mission of such importance. What he and his comrades were attempting to do could make a great impact on the preparation of a war that was sure to come. He could feel it in the air. Taste it in the water. A battle was certain, but perhaps what he, Garen, and Jekar discovered would lead them to the location of the villainous traitor responsible for infecting over a half-dozen planets so far. At last count. 

By the time the Jedi had arrived to each one of these systems, locating them by following the scent of death across the Galaxy, few survivors could be found. They were always too late.

The few who hung precariously to life could only mumble unintelligible pleas, and they were unable to offer any substantial information that would lead the Jedi to Darth Sidious. So far, he and his fellow Knights had just been guessing, unable to gather enough intelligence to report to the Council and form an offensive, to stop the attacks before they occurred.

That is, until CN-415. A small pastoral planet within the Unknown Region, just a few parsecs from Ruwee.

The appearance of the devastation reminded Obi-Wan of the holographic display of Padmé's memories as she addressed the Jedi Council.

As had become their routine, the three Jedi did a quick sweep of the main village, in a search for survivors. They stepped over grotesque bodies, mangled in pain, having drowned in their own, dark bodily fluids, their mottled, purple skin a testimony to the cause of their horrific deaths.

In the beginning, the sight had made Obi-Wan sick to his stomach. Now, it just made him angry.

Nearing the end of the dirt street of the village, the Jedi were surprised to hear the pleading cries of a young woman, whom they found writing in agony in the alley between two shops.

Obi-Wan shuddered as he knelt down and took her hand. Experience told him there was nothing he could do, and it wasn't that knowledge, or the devastation of the virus upon her petite body that stunned him, but it was her age and her appearance. She looked to be about as old as Padmé, with the same dark eyes and hair.

"Help me…"

Obi-Wan grasped her quickly-cooling, slippery digits, smiling gently while Garen and Jarek stood some distance away. "I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do."

With the same courage as the Queen of Ruwee possessed, the young woman nodded and grinned, accepting her fate with honor, whispering and coughing up dark blood between her garbled words.

"No warning…..only came after….heard them..…Fresia."

Obi-Wan leaned down to discern the last of her gurgling speech.

Fresia. Was that the Sith's next destination? The location of the next genocide?

Obi-Wan allowed the clammy hand to slip out of his grasp and reached down to shutter lids closed over eyes that stared up at him in the peace of death. He prayed for the girl's quick passage into the Force and then met his comrades' gaze, exchanging a look that expressed the seriousness of the situation.

Fresia. The Sith were heading into the Core.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter Forty**

With their ship set on auto-pilot, carrying them back to the Core Worlds, Obi-Wan settled in front of the databank, bringing up the galactic archive, while his friends leaned over behind him.

"Fresia. It just doesn't make any sense." Garen, the young Knight who resembled Obi-Wan and had been knighted just a few months following his friend, replied.

"Nothing about this makes any sense. What could the Sith possibly gain from going planet to planet, destroying everyone in their path?"

Jarek, a lean, muscular, Klatooinian, whose canine appearance and gruff nature made Obi-Wan uneasy at first, asked. Obi-Wan hadn't known him before this mission, but the Knight had quickly proven his loyalty not only to the Order, but to his comrades, and had earned Obi-Wan's respect. He now considered Jarek nearly as close a friend as Garen, and he had known Garen since the creche.

"Nothing." Obi-Wan commented, bringing up the specs of the planet they were heading to. "None of the systems that have been destroyed so far had anything to offer them. Unless, the Dark Lord requires their allegiance alone. If they refuse, it seems they suffer the consequences."

"Brutal." Garen noted. 

"Quite." Jarek agreed, leaning forward to view the screen. "Mines, mining droids, and those annoying furred Calicis. Not much there to make a statement with."

"Unless there's something there they need. Diamond and spice mines, it says. Is Sidious low on funds? If so, the Calicis won't stand in the way. They're not much more than wild animals, and the owners of the mines are offworlders. Entrepreneurs from Eos."

"Eos. Why does that ring a bell?" Garen asked.

"They equipped the Trade Federation with droids for the invasion of Naboo." Obi-Wan answered. "The Jedi destroyed the main factory afterward, but the facilities still stand."

"There shouldn't be any reason the Sith should exterminate the beings on Fresia then, if all there are to be concerned about are droids." Garen stood straight, looking down at his friend, concern filling his hazel eyes.

"Let's hope not." Obi-Wan agreed hopefully. "Still, we need to contact the Council. Now that we know exactly where they're going, it will give the Jedi a chance to meet them head on." 

"Just a few more weeks." Dr. San'Vartos commented as he allowed Padmé the privacy of getting dressed. "Everything looks fine and the baby is quite healthy. Would you like to know its gender?"

The young queen was surprised by the question, but answered abruptly as she buttoned the front of her long, velvet gown. "No." 

"Very well. I suppose the important thing is you are both in good health. Don't over-exert yourself in the next few days. I know there's still work to be done, but let the others do it for now."

"They're pregnant as well." Padmé noted, pulling her long, dark mane out from the back of her gown, allowing the curls to fall across her shoulders, reaching almost to her waist.

"But they're not as far along as you are. Do you want purple veins popping out on your legs? Want to end up bedridden the final weeks of your pregnancy?"

After receiving a single-brow-raised glare, the doctor chuckled. "I didn't think so. Come back and see me next week. Same time." 

Padmé strolled through the vaulted, shining hallways of the Temple. The arrival of a several cleaning droids sent by the Galactic Relief Society had been a godsend, as well as a shipment of supplies, followed by another Jedi from Coruscant who was working on re-establishing communications. Along with the help of the Agricorps Jedi, Ruwee was being returned to its former glory.

If so, then why wasn't she happy? Her people were safe, the fields were green and growing, the trees budding with fruit, the sun was shining, and life was squirming inside of her. She had everything she had hoped for, and more.

The trouble was, Padmé knew what she was missing, although she didn't want to voice it.

Lowering herself gently into a cushioned chair in the grand foyer of the Temple, she was met with a broad smile.

"Hello, Mi'Lady."

Eirtaé was younger than her sister, Sabé, had been, and if she wasn't blonde-headed, would look remarkably like her. For this reason, Padmé had quickly formed a relationship with the young woman.

"What did the doctor say?"

Eirtaé blushed. "The second procedure was a success. I've conceived."

"That's wonderful, Eirtaé." Padmé was truly pleased for her friend, but her congratulations came out much flatter than she had intended.

"Mi'Lady, what's wrong? Is the baby all right?"

"Yes, everything's fine. I'm just worried, I guess."

Eirtaé nodded. Ever since news had reached them about the pending war, the queen had carried a serene countenance. Most of the others assumed she was concerned for the safety of the Galaxy, but Eirtaé knew it was more than that. Even though Padmé had talked very little about the Jedi Knight, Obi-Wan Kenobi, she had said enough. The evidence of her worry for him was written all over her face.

"I'm sure he'll be fine, your highness. You must have hope."

The young woman reached across to grasp onto the biomechanic digits of the queen's hand without hesitation, and Padmé smiled. It was a small grin that disappeared as quickly as it had shown itself, but it was more happiness than she had seen on the young woman's face in quite a while. 


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter Forty-One**

"How's she doing?" Healer Kolan Trell whisked into the room of the Temple, designated as the labor and delivery room, sweeping off his blue robe and donning a sterile one.

"She's dilating quite nicely and her contractions are regulating. Still has a ways to go." The Coruscant physician glanced up from the fetal monitor to the small gathering on the opposite side of the room before turning his attention back to the Jedi, lowering his voice. "Do they have to be here?"

Trell looked over at the half dozen Ruwean women, all standing anxiously against the opposite wall, each supporting their own swollen bellies with their hands. Their smiles were timid, their eyes were wide in nervous anticipation.

"They are the next to deliver, I thought it would be wise for them to witness a birth firsthand."

"Very well. Just make sure they stay out of the way." Dr. San'Vartos returned his attention back to the monitor which bleeped at a rhythmic interval. "I have a couple of patients to see to. I'll return shortly. Comm me if there's any trouble."

Moving toward the head of the bed, the doctor smiled down at the queen, who stared back with glittering eyes. "Won't be long now, my dear. Everything's going to be fine."

The Jedi's ship broke orbit with Obi-Wan at the helm, Jarek scanning the system frantically.

"No sensor check, no radar. The welcome mat might as well be out."

"I have a bad feeling about this." Garen stated from the co-pilot's seat.

"There's a heavy concentration of ships to the east. Federation class-A type. All other activity seems to be underground."

"Then that's where we need to go." Obi-Wan responded to Jarek's information.

"I had a feeling you were going to say that." The Klatoonian grumbled in reply. He wasn't too excited about going below ground into cramped spaces.

"It looks like for once we're not too late." Garen noted, looking out the front, wide view portal, seeing the standing of several metallic structures jutting out of a series of strip mines, the craggy, gray stone protruding up from the surface like jagged teeth. "The largest facility is on the far side."

"We'll land away from the mines and then try to find a way in. We need to figure out what they're up to."

"Actually, if the Sith had deployed their weapon already, I don't think it would make that much of a difference." Garen stated with a smirk, seemingly unimpressed with the scenery before them.

"That's it. Breathe deeply, release the pain. Let it flow through you."

Padmé gazed into the Jedi Healer's green and gold striped eyes, trying her best to remember what they had coached her to do, and what they had told her was about to happen. Labor pains were not that much different than cramps, just a lot more intense.

She had just a few minutes to relax between each one, and during that time was becoming quite agitated that the physician had not yet returned.

Jedi Trell noticed her occasionally glance toward the doorway. "He'll return soon. There's still some time before you deliver. Try not to worry."

A soothing hand was placed upon her brow and Padmé felt the responding tingle of the Jedi's healing touch entering her body, easing her mind, but it did nothing to ease the next painful contraction, which was the worst one thus far.

She bore down despite the Jedi's efforts to get her to relax, the monitor next to her bed blaring a warning, while the fetal bleep slowed further and further down.

Something was wrong.

"Comm Dr. San'Vartos immediately!"

Padmé heard the Jedi Healer shout out just before both of his hands were placed upon her skull, sweeping her away into the void of nothingness.

A small landslide down the cliff's surface was halted with the Force as Garen glanced agitatedly at Jarek. Between the Klatoonian's wheezing breaths and huge, clawed feet, every surrounding system within a hundred parsecs probably knew they were here.

"Watch where you're going you big oaf." Garen playfully whispered, immediately shushed by Obi-Wan, who signaled for them to not only be quiet, but to shield themselves in the Force.

The Jedi did so, disguising their signatures to blend in with the mob they were about to confront, just a few steps in front of them, beyond the mouth of the mining facility.

The droids they had passed didn't seem to care about their presence, and so the three entered the darkened building unnoticed, creeping down the first hallway that led to a flight of black, metal steps, careful not to give themselves away by their footfalls.

Below them, through a crossing of pipes, conduits, and wiring, gathered nearly a hundred beings, all of different species, but each bearing a weapon similar to the Jedi.

Sith.

They had found them. But why were they gathered here? Where were the rest? And where was their Master?

To answer the first question, Obi-Wan motioned for his comrades to follow him further into the depths of the mine, twisting out of the way as a carrier droid swept past them, its loader filled with glimmering stone.

They couldn't call upon the Force to aid their steps, couldn't take the chance that they would be detected, and so Obi-Wan relied upon his instincts, and his instincts were telling him that just ahead lay their answer.

He pointed that direction to the confusion of his comrades, who pointed the opposite way. Obi-Wan then pointed to his ear and back to his intended destination, whirling his fingers to indicate that there was machinery up ahead. After a moment of hesitation, Jarek motioned with a claw for them to proceed.

Obi-Wan smiled when his hunch proved to be correct. Just ahead were the controls of the droids that descended into the main vein. Drillers, ammunitions, carters - they were all commanded from this spot.

Quickly, he and Garen tapped into the datacomm, unsure exactly of what they were looking for. It was obvious this was a diamond mine, and so they were both surprised when they found what they did.

The Sith's plans were far more advanced and worse than they had imagined. Garen sent back a panicked glance toward Jarek who stood watch while Obi-Wan unclipped his communicator and inserted it into the port of the mine's databank, downloading what appeared to be the technical readouts of the largest battlestation he had ever seen.


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter Forty-Two**

"We have to get outta here." Garen confirmed Obi-Wan and Jarek's concerns that their entry into the mining facility and access to such important information was easy. Too easy.

Shielding themselves from the Sith had also shielded them from the Force, and all three Jedi shared the same suspicion that they may have just walked into a trap.

They filed noiselessly out the same way they had come, noting just a few Sith gathering in the space below the stairwell. Where had the others disappeared to?

No time to figure that one out. They had to get back to their ship and transfer the information they had stolen back to the Council as quickly as possible. According to the databank, the Sith's ultimate weapon was near completion. It was only a matter of time before they used it to attack the Republic, and Obi-Wan wasn't sure the Jedi could stop them.

Hastened steps led the three Jedi outside of the main facility where twilight had fallen, casting dimly moonlit shadows across the precarious, rocky trail they followed. It led away from the facility and up along the crumbling edge of the gray-stone outcropping, around its peak and to a level plain just beyond where they had landed their ship.

Exhaling breath they hadn't realized they'd been holding, the young Knights made their way along the cliff edge, only to be halted by the sudden appearance of a woman. A woman who had neatly vaulted down from the top of the ledge above them, landing directly in their path. The white skin of her hairless scalp shone in the moonlight.

"Sith?" Jarek whispered from behind Garen, who had filed behind Obi-Wan as they had walked the narrow ledge.

The black-leather-encased being before them slowly revealed one curved lightsaber handle, and then another, placing the ends of the hilts together so that they formed an 'S.' She then ignited both blades one at a time, their red hue casting an eerie glow upon her malevolent glare.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi." Her sneer turned up into a predatory grin. "Asajj Ventress. It's so nice to finally meet you." 

"What did you do?" The medical obstetrician hurried into the room and examined the queen's vital signs.

"I put her to sleep. The baby's heart beat had dropped and she was pushing with great force." 

"I needed her awake! Now, we'll have to surgically remove the child. Clear the room please. Now!"

The shouted command startled the young women present and they hurriedly scuffled from the room while the doctor and Jedi Healer prepared Padmé for an operation.

Healer Trell stood close by as Dr. San'Vartos expertly opened the abdominal cavity of the queen of Ruwee, splitting the muscles and fatty tissue, reaching in and grasping a hold of the infant, whose blue appearance explained it's low heart rate. Noting the umbilical cord wrapped around the baby's neck, Healer Trell assisted with its removal and soon the baby gasped and cried, squealing against the harsh environment it had been brought into.

Handing the infant to the Jedi, San'Vartos returned to Padmé, removing the placenta, cauterizing any bleeding and using a laser to weld together the uterus and abdominal cavity. Once satisfied with her vital signs and his handiwork, he took over the care of the infant, cutting the umbilical cord, cleaning it, and checking its vital signs.

A boy, he noted with a smile. It would be nice to have some male influence on his female-dominated planet. He wasn't sure the queen would be pleased though. She didn't seem to be pleased about anything.

Together the two men waited while Padmé revived from her Force-enhanced stupor, her eyelids fluttering, her vision slowly coming into focus.

"The baby…" She murmured, finding her arms suddenly filled with a sleeping bundle of cushioned warmth.

"It's a boy." Healer Trell informed her with a smile as Dr. San'Vartos observed her reaction. His concern for her motherly instincts had been noted in his reports back to the Jedi Council, and he had been considering requesting a therapist to come to Ruwee, but slowly and surely, a proud smile lifted the corners of the mother's mouth, her eyes brightening with unshed tears.

"A boy." The Ruwean leader sighed, opening up the swaddling cloth to count toes upon the tiny feet. "Ten." She announced with another grin. 

Gathering around her bed were the Ruwean women who bore both joy and relief at the sight of their queen holding the first baby born on their refurbished planet.

"What shall I put down in my records for a name?" Healer Trell asked Padmé directly, although she hadn't brought her eyes away from the infant's face.

"Ru-Wan." The young woman announced. "After my own father….and his."


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter Forty-Three

He couldn't fight as he was accustomed to. He couldn't take advantage of his acrobatic skills. It would expose his comrades to the Sith, when Obi-Wan felt responsible for them being here in the first place.

It was his place to be out front. He had to be the one exposed to this threat. He was the only one of his peers to have ever faced a Sith warrior before, the only one who knew how to battle her not only physically, but mentally as well. Raging darkness swelled around her as their blades met, threatening, searching for an opening, a crack in his shields through which to seep in and infect his mind.

But Obi-Wan held his barriers firm as he battled the powerful enemy before him.

That is, until she did what he could not, and flew skyward, landing behind Jarek, stunning him with her skill and also the speed of her blade.

Before the new Knight could defend himself, a precision swing stabbed through his heart, and he fell where he stood.

She smiled at Obi-Wan before stepping over the body of his comrade, approaching Garen next.

Garen had been a talented fighter, had bested Obi-Wan in several practice bouts when they were padawans, but Obi-Wan could feel the slip of his friend's shielding, knew that he was giving into his anger at the loss of their comrade, and the disturbing way that Asajj seemed to glorify in it.

//Firm your shielding.// Obi-Wan tried to warn, but it was too late. Striking out in blind fury, Garen made a critical error, but instead of using her blade, the Sith warrior kicked high, striking the young Jedi's head, sending him spiraling off the cliff's ledge, just out of reach of Obi-Wan.

Application of the Force would aid his fall to safety below, but Obi-Wan didn't have the time. He just prayed that Garen would hold onto the rock he clung to, as he met his opponent's blade.

Gathering the Force around him, Obi-Wan focused upon his training, heard the words of his Master to not give into his emotions, to study his enemy, look for weaknesses. The trouble was, he couldn't find any, and his body was becoming weary.

On and on they fought down the path, Obi-Wan taking advantage of his skill to flip over her head, twist and duck, leap and turn. He defended himself as well as going on the offense, pushing the Sith backward. She smiled the entire time, taunting him with her youth, her energy, and her superior use of the Dark Side.

"Lord Sidious was correct about you. Destroyer of the Sith, he called you. Darth Maul was one of our best."

"Was he? That's surprising." Obi-Wan replied, edging closer as Asajj backed further away. "I would've thought the title would belong to you."

A soft laugh, not completely cynical escaped the warrior. "I'm no Sith."

"Hired help?"

"You might say that. And I'm no fool either."

Before he could stop her, Asajj leapt up to the ledge above them and then over it. Soon, Obi-Wan could hear the whir a craft, and then watched with disappointment as she sped away.

Hurrying back, Obi-Wan dove to grasp a hold of Garen's slipping digits, meeting his friend's smiling face.

"May the Force be with you, my friend."

"We're not done yet." Obi-Wan answered back in panic, grasping onto the mere tips of his comrade's fingers, once more calling upon the Force to aid him, but the pull of Garen's slightly larger frame pulled Obi-Wan with him over the side and together they slipped down the rocky slope, slamming into boulders along the way, joints popping, bones cracking, until they both landed heavily upon the gray, dusty floor of Fresia.

Groaning in pain, Obi-Wan rolled his head to check on his friend, a brief moment of grief passing through him as Garen's lifeless eyes stared back at him.

With much effort and difficulty, the young knight struggled to stand, cataloging a variety of pains, the worse of which was in his shoulder and side. Broken ribs and probably a dislocated shoulder blade, his mind told him, but there was no time for healing. He had to get back up the cliff and to the ship. He still had to transfer the information he held.

However, Obi-Wan's plans were thwarted as the dust from his descent settled and at least eighty red lightsabers came to life about him.


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter Forty-Four**

The Force responded, even in the face of such outstanding adversity. His joints aching, blood oozing from a cut on his temple Obi-Wan hadn't realized was there, the brave Knight lifted his lightsaber and ignited its blue blade. The faces surrounding him slowly revealed themselves through the dissipating dust cloud, each adversary of a different species, but one common thread amongst them. Eighty pair of eyes rimmed in red, glowing the same yellow hue as the Sith Obi-Wan had vanquished on Naboo stared back at him, determined, full of revenge and hatred. He shuddered beneath the onslaught of dark emotions that battered against his shields, and took one step forward.

There is no death, only the Force, Obi-Wan quoted in his mind, relishing the peace that accompanied the litany as he ignored the sharp stab of pain that radiated from his shoulder. He lifted his weapon in defense, his features schooling into a mask of serenity that only knowledge of the Light could provide.

Completely focused inward on the ever-present comfort and support the Force offered, it took a moment for Obi-Wan to become aware of the sound of thrusters above him, as well as the rise of more dust about him. His eyes turned upward, blinded by the bright lights of the landing cycle of a Republic transport.

The Jedi had come. But now was not the time for battle. They must regroup and find a way to stop the Sith from creating this weapon, whose blueprints Obi-Wan stored in the datacomm that hung from his waist.

Motioning for retreat to the pilot overhead, the young man took advantage of the Force he had gathered to himself and leapt straight up, grasping onto the undercarriage of the ramp, which had not yet lowered.

The vehicle rose back upward, struggling against the dark power striking it from below, the Sith doing their best to bring the transport down. 

A dark-skinned hand reached out to grab a hold of the young man's good arm to haul him up and inside the transport, just in time for Obi-Wan to witness Master Yoda hurl a ball of power to the ground below, stunning their enemy long enough for the ship to free itself and lift away.

Releasing his concentration, weariness and pain seeped into the young man's body and Obi-Wan fell to the deck, supported by Master Windu. A sympathetic gaze, however, was not what he met when the Knight looked up into the dark gaze above him. 

"Your orders were to wait." The Jedi councilman scolded, kneeling and checking on the knight's shoulder. Obi-Wan grunted as the older man manipulated the joint back into place.

"I thought..." Obi-Wan began, silenced by a stern glance.

"Your thinking cost the lives of two valuable Jedi Knights."

No one was more aware of the cost of his actions than Obi-Wan was. Garen was one of his best friends. It hadn't been his decision alone, but he was the Knight in charge of this mission and Jarek and Garen's deaths were his responsibility.

"At another time, you would receive discipline. Living with the results of your decision will have to be enough for now.

"Information, you have discovered, hm?"

Master Yoda had approached, his gimerstick clicking against the durasteel deck of the transport. Obi-Wan immediately retrieved his communicator and placed it in the Master's clawed hand.

The infant suckled at her breast, so very beautiful, radiating complete contentment, happiness, and peace; feeling loved and safe. Why shouldn't he? Padme had done her best to keep her emotions in check, to disguise her fear and worry from him.

Perhaps they should've waited to have the children. Waited until the Galaxy was safe. The last Holonet report she had received announced the war had begun. The Jedi had engaged the Sith on the planet, Eos. Hand to hand combat had not yet happened, as the Sith had apparently been building a space station that could destroy an entire planet with one blast. 

It had taken them nearly one hundred years to gather enough technology, materials, and support for its construction. All gained by the threat and use a biochemical weapon created by her father on Ruwee. Rumors, however, reported that the Sith weapon was not complete, and the Jedi were doing what they could to destroy it, as well as confront the Sith stationed on the orbiting planet sheltering those responsible for its creation.

The battle would be difficult, the casualties high, but in the end, hopefully the Sith would be eliminated once and for all.

That is, if the Jedi were successful.

If not...

The disturbing report wound through Padme's mind once more as she lay the now-sleeping infant in her bed, tucking the soft blankets about her innocence, and then headed toward the nursery window.

"Oh, Obi-Wan. Are you safe? Are you alive? Please, please be alive. I should've told you. You have a son. He's so beautiful. He looks like you. If I had told you, perhaps it would help you. Knowing that you have something to fight for. Something to come back to. Is my love enough? You do know that, don't you? Did I even tell you?"

Padme's softly-spoken words misted against the glass as she leaned her forehead upon its cool surface. "I do, you know. I love you. So very much." She whispered, sending her message out across the flowering fields, past the wooded plains, up into the amber-colored sky, beyond the asteroid field lying outside the Ruwean orbit, past the expanse of starlit space that led to a planet she had never seen. 

And in response, a voice returned, following the same path, speaking to her heart as loudly as if it had spoken in her ear. A voice that remarkably sounded like Obi-Wan, himself.

"I know. I love you too. I'll return. Wait for me." 


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter Forty-Five **

Eirtaé brought in the latest report from the Galactic News via the Holonet, her hands trembling as she read from the portable datareader.

"Following a two-year struggle against a tremendous adversary, the Jedi, defenders of galactic peace have lost their Temple. Attacking the Sith's most deadliest weapon as it traveled into the Inner Core, the Jedi were only able to partially disable the massive spherical structure before it fired upon Galactic City, destroying the Senate building, Jedi Temple, Court House, and several municipal structures between. The Jedi Masters, Knights, and accompanying Padawans were not present at the Temple, having rallied to fight the approaching Sith, but Galactic News has been told that many Jedi lives were lost, including those who had not yet reached training age, that being thirteen Standard years."

Padmé squeezed her eyes shut against the pain that ripped through her soul at the news. All those children. She had seen them with her own eyes, marveled at their youth and their talents. They were all gone. 

"Continue." She requested softly.

"The final battle occurred in the space above Coruscant and on the surviving land mass of the surface. Casualty reports are still coming in on both sides, but initial information suggests that the final battle is over and the Jedi were marginally victorious. Please stay tuned for further updates."

"Transmit a message, broadwave, open channel. All Jedi are welcome here. We have the room and the facilities."

"Are you sure, your highness?"

Padmé took a moment to cast her awareness out into the chaos of space, unable to confirm or dispel her fears. She had only heard Obi-Wan's voice once, and that was over a year and a half ago. She had occasionally sought him out to offer him her reassurance and love, but any further attempts had returned void. All that time though, she had kept faith that he would return. He had promised.

If, however, he had been unable to keep that promise, in honor of him and their love, offering the Jedi sanctuary was the least she could do. 

One by one transports began arriving, settling outside the main Ruwean Temple near the newly constructed hangars. And one by one, Padmé watched the Jedi exit their vehicles. Battle weary, some obviously injured, they made their way up to the Temple where the only surviving Jedi Healer awaited them.

Padmé counted fifty before she recognized anyone in particular, and rushed downstairs to meet the ancient Master, carrying Ru-Wan on her hip.

"Master Yoda!" She yelled out once she had reached the ground floor, rushing up to greet him.

The elderly Jedi smiled crookedly, glancing instinctively toward the toddler and then back to Padmé's face.

"Our thanks we offer to you. A place to rest, to recover, we need."

"The war is over?" Padmé asked, her eyes continuously floating over the diminutive Jedi to search the sea of brown robes and beige tunics.

"Finished, the battle is, but prevails the darkness does. Unsettled the Force is." Focusing inward with a pained look, Padmé watched Yoda's face for a moment, concern filling her. What did he sense? More Sith?

However, the troubled features soon transformed into a curious amusement as Yoda raised his walking stick to point up toward the curious toddler in Padmé's arms.

"Looks like his father, this one does." The Master said with a smile as Padmé's heart began to race.

"Where….where is Obi-Wan?"

Another transformation took place, one which Padmé could not read. Her fluttering heart stopped for a moment. Was that look one of sympathy? Had Obi-Wan not survived? Or was it something else? The look one gives before the delivery of bad news? Was Yoda going to forbid them to be together?

Just when she was about to scream out in frustration due to his silence, the wooden stick was raised once more, pointing back behind him and down the steps that led to the Temple entrance.

Padmé's eyes followed his gesture and she beheld a wondrous sight. Tunics tattered, bearded, limping, Obi-Wan was slowly making his way up the flight of steps, his eyes focused upon the ground underneath his feet.

She wanted to yell out his name, rush down and into his arms, but Padmé paused and then carefully lowered her son.

"There Ru-Wan. That's your daddy."

She had done the best she could to make the young boy understand, had drawn pictures, shown him holoimages from the Net, explained who Obi-Wan was, hoping that in his young mind, Ru-Wan would understand.

Padmé watched with some trepidation as the lad carefully made his way down a few steps, soon meeting the disheveled young Knight. 

"Hello there. Who might you be?" The Jedi asked, bending over to speak to the boy.

"Da-da?" 

Confusion and then sudden realization registered on the young man's face. Obi-Wan glanced up to a radiant and beautiful queen, and then once more down into the miniature features before him, sinking to his knees and grabbing his son in a fierce and loving embrace.

Up at the top of the flight of stairs, Padmé stifled a gasp of joy as her tears flowed freely. Behind her, the ancient Master who had witnessed the scene smiled to himself, embracing the change as he watched Obi-Wan Kenobi embrace the future of the Jedi. 


	46. Chapter 46

**Epilogue**

"Are you sure he's ready for this?" Padmé nervously twisted the fingertips of the long satin glove she wore on her biomechanic arm.

"He's nearly half a season older than the others and has reached his sixth year." Obi-Wan pointed out, bringing his arm about her waist and squeezing gently.

"But he's so small." Padmé's protective instincts had taken over as she compared their son's size to the other children.

"So was I. Don't worry, his speed and desire to learn will soon advance him quickly. Watch and see."

"I don't know, Obi-Wan. He seems awfully young. Are you sure Master Yoda..."

The Jedi turned to face the Queen of Ruwee, smiling in the face of her worry. "Master Yoda has been training younglings for nearly 800 years. I'm pretty sure he knows what he's doing."

Suddenly, the doors behind them flew open as a boy barely able to carry the training weapon he drug behind him hurried across the matted floor. His mother, Eirtaé, prompted him along.

"Quickly, Garen. You're already late."

Obi-Wan stared after the child, noting the reddish tint to his hair, the hazel blue-green color of his eyes.

He then turned his incredulous gaze upon Padmé who smiled mischeviously. "Garen?"

"I'm afraid we cheated a little. We downloaded some pictures from the Temple archives. It was so obvious when he was born. We thought it fitting. I hope that's okay."

The surprised expression transformed into appreciation as Obi-Wan cupped Padmé's face in his hands and placed a tender kiss upon her mouth. "I love you."

"I know you do." The young woman replied with a grin, easing into the comfort of Obi-Wan's embrace as they turned their attention back to the children being trained by Master Yoda.

This was it. This was what she and her people had been searching for. Not merely survival, but completion. It was what the question had always been. The answer they had sought for nearly one hundred years. What was missing in their lives all along.

Love. It was the only true reason for being.


End file.
